<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immovable Object by BooksandMoons4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316471">Immovable Object</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandMoons4ever/pseuds/BooksandMoons4ever'>BooksandMoons4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Twilight Renaissance, we die like himbos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandMoons4ever/pseuds/BooksandMoons4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moth's Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my interpretation of how this story should've gone.</p>
<p>Each chapter will fluctuate between R/B POV, so keep an eye out for that.</p>
<p>Enjoy your stay :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome to my Interpretation of how this story should've gone.</p><p>Each chapter will fluctuate between R/B POV, so keep an eye out for that.</p><p>Enjoy your stay :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moth's Wings - Bella POV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The din of the cafeteria fell into the background as they walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Bella only saw four of them. The tallest of them had russet skin and looked like a professional athlete in-training. A dark-skinned blonde was the next tallest with a lean posture rigid enough to suggest a military bearing. Odd for someone who looked too young to serve. Bella noticed, golden eyes constantly scanning the room for exits, on the lookout for unknown dangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only red head of the group had a scowl perfectly etched onto a broody face, almost as if Shakespeare's greatest tragedies were a personal bible. The tiny, raven haired one was the shortest and seemed to glide on the linoleum, feet barely brushing the ground, with a smile that looked to dim the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Bella's mind completely short-circuited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An ethereal creature that swept into the room looking like the modern interpretation of Botticelli's <em>Birth of Venus</em>. Strikingly, statuesque with platinum blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets. Molten, gold eyes pinched into a glare as blood-red, cupid's bow lips down turned in a frown. Bella quickly averted her eyes to let her long hair fall as a curtain between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the kind and talkative girl from her Spanish class named Ashley leaned over to whisper, "Glad to know that no one is immune to the Cullen Charm," with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica didn't even need to turn her head away from her conversation with Angela to answer Bella's unasked question. "Those are Dr. Carlisle Cullen's adopted kids. They moved here last year from Alaska. They mostly keep to themselves. I have Jasper, the tall blonde boy, in my US History class. Honestly thought he wasn't paying attention for months until he started an argument with Madame Schrader about the existence Union Spies hidden within ranks of the Confederate Army. You would've thought it was personal the way they were going at it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have Art with Alice, she's the shorter one with the darker hair in chaos mode. She's very talented and even gave me a couple of tips on how to improve my work" Angela admitted. "I'm pretty sure that her and Jasper are together."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude! I once literally ran into Emmett when we were playing basketball in gym and let me tell you, that guy is like a <em>friggen</em> tank<em>,</em> man. He's really nice, though. Coach always picks him as team captain, so he makes a point to pick "last kids" first." Tyler chimed in opening his soda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Jones tried to get to Edward recite some of his original pieces in English." Eric said. "Apparently, Mr. J was hooked after reading one of Edwards's class journal entries. His poems make you think he's survived some major epidemic with how devastatingly, melancholy they are. Dudes got some serious <em>feelings</em>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I hate to burst your Brady Bunch bubble, but Rosalie Hale is a straight up bitch." Lauren snarked across the table as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosalie Hale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she would have a name as beautiful as she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella narrowed her eyes at the girl, but before she could say anything Jessica beat her to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For god's sake, Lauren. Build a bridge and get the fuck over it before I kick you over it. You're just bitter because you asked her out and she turned you down. Repeatedly. Publicly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </strong>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span>.</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was unexpected. Bella's eye's snapped to the table that all of the Cullen's were seated around. Rosalie had yet to look over in their direction, but Bella swore there was a small smirk on her face; almost as if she could hear their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my fault she's a homophobic asshole." Lauren crossed her arms over her chest. Bella's attention snapped back to the table. <em>'Could it be true?</em>' She thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley leaned onto the table and said, "Lauren, just because someone turns you down doesn't automatically make them a homophobe." Her curls bouncing as she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, someone as hot as her has got to be open to <em>all</em> possibilities, if you catch my drift." Mike said as he threw a wink at Bella. Jessica threw a fry at him in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mike, I swear to god, if you scare Bella away on her first day with your creepy boy ways, I'll sneak into your house and dismantle all your little dolls myself." Jessica said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw Jess, babe, you know that if you wanted to come over, then all you had to do was ask. You know I hate when you make promises you can't keep." Mike replied with an easy grin. "And they're action figures, I'll have you know. <em><b>Rare</b></em>, action figures."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mikey, when are you going to give up?" Jessica smirked and leaned closer to him, clearly slipping into what looked like their usual banter. "Besides, I don't care how rare they are. They're made by the same company that makes Barbie and they even come in the Ken box."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike looked incensed and dramatically put his hand on his chest. "Why Jessica Anna Stanley, even though you show no appreciation for the lost art of collecting, don't you know that you are, and will always be, the greatest love of my life? I could roam this earth for a thousand years and never find your equal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella laughed as Jessica rolled her eyes and threw another fry at him before returning to her conversation with Angela and Ashley. Bella's eyes drifted back to the Cullen's table to see Rosalie Hale's eyes on hers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pray to God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pray to God - Rosalie’s POV</p>
<p><em>‘So, this was the girl wolfie wouldn’t shut up about?’ </em>Rosalie mused. Her gaze trained across the cafeteria at the town’s new arrival.</p>
<p>“Isabella Swan. Bella.” Edward whispered too low for human ears to capture.</p>
<p>“Aw, you already have a crush on her don’t you, Eddie?” Emmett cooed. His ridiculous bag of eggs in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Isabella Swan.</em>
  
</p>
<p>Rosalie’s gaze flitted over the human. Tall, but not as tall as Rosalie’s five foot eleven. Her hair seemed to be a mix of dark chestnut and burgundy. Using the sunlight drifting through the window, Rosalie’s enhanced eyes witnessed those strands hint at auburn undertones. Her complexion was pale, almost translucent, but still held the envious tint of life. She seemed to have a soft, athletic build, but Rosalie stopped herself when she realized that she was staring.</p>
<p>Rosalie Hale did not <strong>stare</strong>.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, you do. You just hate to admit it.” Edward said. He had angled his entire body so as to observe his prey discreetly.</p>
<p>“Edward, if you don’t get out of my head, then your records will go the way of the Chicago Fire. Do I make myself clear?” Rosalie stated as she feigned taking a drink of her soda.</p>
<p>Before Edward could dig himself into a deeper hole, Alice interjected, “I just don’t understand! Why God couldn’t give me a best friend that enjoys my hobbies like they gave you with yours Rosalie.” She crossed her arms and pouted. “I mean look at what she’s wearing. It’s atrocious! She desperately needs me.”</p>
<p>Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. The pain on his face from the overwhelming amount of hormonal emotions around him in the cafeteria always made the lunch hour exceedingly difficult. He once confided in Rosalie that he loved to sit between her and Alice because their polar opposite affects resulted in a calming effect on him during their repetitive schooling process.</p>
<p>“The wolf is not my best friend, Alice. However, I see that you’ve <em>unfortunately</em> decided to engage with the human.” Rosalie huffed before throwing her rambunctious brother a glance. “What’s next? Emmett, are you also going to adopt the human as a plaything as well?”</p>
<p>Not one to be discouraged, Emmett shrugged his broad shoulders, “I’m still mad that I got usurped as your best friend by a freaking shapeshifter. Like, how am I even supposed to compete with that, huh?” Shifting his attention to Alice, Emmett said, “Ali, you think she’ll be able to weigh in on the <em>Marvel</em> v. DC debate? I saw a pin on her bag, but I don’t know if I could handle if she…”</p>
<p>Disengaging from her sibling’s conversation, Rosalie’s eyes wandered back to her table only to find the deepest hazel-green eyes staring right at her. Slowly, the new girl’s mouth began to stretch into a small smile. Rosalie felt her face twitch, wanting to smile back. She quickly schooled her features into a scowl. In return, she saw the smile morph into a smirk.</p>
<p>How <strong>rude</strong>.</p>
<p>Overhead, the lunch bell rang, dismissing them to more hours of misery.</p>
<p>As the Cullen-Hale table rose, Alice’s body went ridged. Rosalie’s gaze locked onto Alice’s topaz eyes to see the familiar swirl of a vision overtaking her. Next, her eyes snapped to the table <strong><em>she</em></strong> had previously occupied, only to find it empty. Her gaze next flitted to the planes of Edward’s face as they usually did when Alice’s visions rendered her catatonic. His expressions seemed caught between horrified, and like he wanted the ground to open up underneath his feet.</p>
<p>“Well that’s going to be potentially problematic.” Alice said coming out of the vision.</p>
<p>“Potentially problematic? Potentially? Problematic?!” Edward fumed. “Alice you just saw me attack the poor girl in-front of the entire biology class!”</p>
<p>Jasper growled as he slowly angled his body between Alice and Edward. “There is no need to be aggressive for what is to be <em>your</em> decision, brother. The future is not set in stone.”</p>
<p>Now, it was Rosalie’s turn to be motionless.</p>
<p>“Alice, for those of us that can’t see the future or read minds, would you kindly please tell us <strong><em>what the fuck you just saw</em></strong>?” Rosalie’s smooth voice cut like ice. When Jasper’s growl intensified, she snapped, “Stop growling Jasper, you’re going to scare the children.”</p>
<p>Alice ignored Rosalie as she turned on Edward, eyes shining. “Edward, I forbid you to eat my best friend.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning on it!” Edward hoarsely whispered. “How was I supposed to know that the new girl who just so happens to be<em> the daughter of the Chief of Police </em>and whose<em> mind I can’t seem to read</em> was going to be my Singer?!” His chest heaving by the time he was done. Thankfully, the cafeteria was empty of all human life.</p>
<p>“Your Singer?!” Emmett interjected he edged closer to Edward. “I’ve long since learned to not ask “how” when it comes to this family. Eddie, I really don’t want to have to move again. You know how sad abrupt moves makes Esme and you know how much I hate to see mom sad. Do we need to take a hunting trip together?”</p>
<p>Palpable waves of calm began to infuse the air. “Alright, alright. Now, let’s everybody all just calm down.” Jasper’s diplomatic nature taking hold. “Edward, do you believe that you can control yourself? There is no shame in retreat. Retreat and regroup might be the best course of action for this here situation.”</p>
<p>“I don’t thi–Rosalie please stop contemplating different castration methods, it’s unbecoming– I don’t think I should have a problem. However, if the family feels like it would be a safer option for me to skip, then I have no problems doing that as well.” Edward said.</p>
<p>All four golden pairs of eyes turned to Alice. After a beat, she firmly nodded her head and that was it.</p>
<p>Rosalie stormed off as the late bell tolled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blonde Bombshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blonde Bombshell – Bella’s POV</p>
<p>Bella’s wasn’t shocked when she walks into the biology lab because <em>of course</em> one of them would be in here. Next to an empty seat was Edward Cullen. Sitting there with ridged, but perfect posture. He had his head down, but she knew the moment that he sensed her presence next to him because stiff body became impossibly still.</p>
<p>Not wanting to engage with him, Bella moved her lab stool to the farthest edge of the table. <em>‘Maybe he’s just having an off-day? Maybe he just didn’t want to get stuck with the new girl? I knew that I was bound to have at least one of them in one of my classes.’</em></p>
<p>As she got settled, a throat cleared to her left, but she didn’t look up from her notebook. The throat awkwardly cleared again, and Bella looked up to meet deep, coal eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Bella.” She automatically replied, only to realize his words a moment later. “Wait…how did you know my name?”</p>
<p>Edward’s already white skin seemed to blanche further, before he seemed to recover slightly. “You’re all anyone wants to talk about. Any word about the new girl spreads like wildfire.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded. His answer seemed plausible, but why was he being so shifty about it?</p>
<p>“Only my parents call me Isabella and that usually means that I should be running for the hills.” She said as she adjusted her body to be able to speak with him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. From what I hear, your family is also very famous in Forks.”</p>
<p>Edward’s smile seemed to grow pained. “With the way people talk, I would say <em>in</em>famous would be the better word to describe my family in relation to this town. You would think that after a year…the <em>novelty</em> of our arrival would’ve worn off.” Bella realized that unbeknownst to her, Edward had dragged his stool to the outermost edge of the table, but kept his body angled towards her.</p>
<p>At the front of the classroom, Dr. Molina chose that moment to clap his hands to gain the class’s attention. “Alright everyone! Now that we’re all hyper up from lunch, what better time to learn all about the wonderful phases of Mitosis! Or as I like to think of them as <em>My-Toe-ses</em>!”</p>
<p>When the class didn’t respond, he put his hands on his hips and huffed. “Remember, how we learned about Miosis last week and how the best way to remember sex cell reproduction was short-handed to ‘My-old-sis’? That’s how all of your siblings got here? How you all got here? Whereas, mitosis is about non-sex cell reproduction.”</p>
<p>When the class stared blankly back at him, he threw up his hands and after turning on the projector, walked to the back of the room to the light switch. As he passed by her table, Bella was sure she heard him mutter under his breath something about “teaching” and “Stanford” and “fucking glacial impact.”</p>
<p>Bella shared a look with Edward at that and they both had to stifle snickers.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When Bella walked into her last class of the day, her heart stopped. She was suddenly very sure that fate was playing a very cruel trick on her. Either that or she’s sure to develop a serious heart condition because of Speech &amp; Debate. ‘<em>There was no way that this was happening. Again. Did it have to be <strong>her? </strong>Why couldn’t it have been the big, burly one?!’</em></p>
<p>Rosalie Hale was sitting beside the solitary, empty seat.</p>
<p>‘<em>Of course, she is. Guess that’s just my luck</em>.’ Bella sighed as she made her way over to the teacher’s desk to have them fill out her forms.</p>
<p>The teacher, who introduced themself as Mx. Davis, informed Bella that she wouldn’t have to introduce herself to the class and should just spend the time before class getting settled. She turned and began the long walk toward the lone seat, but Bella refused to look at the blonde next to it. ‘<em>Can’t wait to spend the entire class pretending my table mate isn’t the hottest person alive.’</em> She placed her bag down and slowly started to get settled.</p>
<p>“Hello, you must be Isabella Swan.” A warm voice lilted.</p>
<p>“Bella.” she responded with a start. “It seems that your entire family has me at a disadvantage. I’ll tell you what I told your brother, only my parents call me Isabella and that usually means I’m in big trouble.”</p>
<p>Liquid gold blinked at her as a smile twitched at the corners of rose petal pink lips. “Bella. My sincerest apologies. You’re all anyone in this town has been able to talk about. You’ve spoken to my brother? I hope he didn’t embarrass himself or our family too badly.”</p>
<p>Bella looked up to see Rosalie looking at her thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Yup! Bella paused. “You must be Rosalie Cullen.”</p>
<p>“Hale, actually. My adoptive parents are wonderful people, but my name is my own.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful like it’s owner.” Bella flirted. “I like that you didn’t ask me <span class="u">which</span> brother.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s gold eyes took on a mischievous bronze hue. “That’s because I’ve been trying to give all of them away to a traveling vaudeville for years, but Esme, my mother, always stops me.”</p>
<p>She noticed that Rosalie stiffened slight when Bella leaned over with a mischievous smile of her own, “Edward has the wonderful misfortune of being my desk mate in biology,” Eyes twinkled. “Now, it looks like you have the same misfortune.” She threw a wink at Rosalie. ‘<em>Whoa, where did that come from Swan? Did you even know that you could even flirt? Have you seen her? Have you seen you?</em>’ Bella was sure that she was in the midst of a wonderfully, odd dream while still tucked underneath her covers back at home. ‘<em>Why not make the most of it?’</em></p>
<p>Before Rosalie could respond, Mx. Davis called the class to attention, “Alright class! Now that we’ve had the first few weeks under our belts, how about we play ‘Case &amp; Controversy’?” A collective groan resounded through the room. “Oh? Would we like to make it ‘Case &amp; Controversy’ WEEK?” Bella just looked around blankly feeling like she was missing something.</p>
<p>In front of her, Angela turned around in her seat. Bella had been too caught up with her blonde neighbor to even notice Angela and Ashley taking their respective seats around her. “Would you like to work together?” Bella smiled. “Yes, I would love to! What is ‘Case &amp; Controversy’?”</p>
<p>“Mx. Davis is going to write down a much-debated topic on the board. Then, we split up the room into For/Against and discuss what the best strategies are for our side of the case. The arguments can be any basis as long as they’re ground in good reason.” Angela explained.</p>
<p>“Sounds simple enough. Why is everyone so upset by it?” Bella asked.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Rosalie had begun sketching in the margins of her notebook with a frown on her face. Looking closely, the sketch looked like a bluish orchid, but not one that Bella had ever seen before. She tried to make a mental note to look it up later when she got home.</p>
<p>“The endings are always tragic. Mx. Davis chooses one student from each side to come to the front of the room and plead their case while Mx. Davis asks them rapid fire questions that require the respondent to think on their feet. The winner is then chosen by a silent ballot.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I understand. That sounds totally barbaric.” Bella felt her stomach sink. She was good at writing arguments, not <span class="u">talking</span> about them. ‘<em>Well, I guess that’s why I took Renée’s advice and signed up for Speech &amp; Debate</em>’</p>
<p>“It’s worse. Mx. Davis used to be a hotshot, litigation lawyer at some big firm in the city before they decided to move to Forks with their partner.” Ashley whispered from her seat on the other side of Bella.</p>
<p>Mx. Davis clapped their hands at the front of the room to signal attention. “Alright class! Who’s ready for today’s topic?” Mx. Davis’s eyes seemed to shine with barely restrained glee when no one seemed enthused. “Fine, have it your way then.” They moved aside from the board to show <strong><em>Death Penalty</em></strong>.</p>
<p>“Now, if everyone could split into their respective sides. You all know the drill you’ve got twenty-five minutes to prepare. You’ll have 5-10mins to do an opening, 5-10mins for a closing, which leaves the remainder for a robust dialogue. I’m changing up the partner selection process just to make sure you don’t get too comfortable. Right side of the room is ‘against’ and the left side is ‘for’. Let’s get started and may the odds be ever in your favor!”</p>
<p>Chairs scrapped loudly as everyone divided up into their respective groups. Bella watched forlornly as Rosalie moved to a seat at the outer edge of the ‘for’ team. Gathering her things, Bella moved her chair beside Angela as the group started to make their own argument list.</p>
<p>Time seemed to fly as the group narrowed down their argument options.</p>
<p>“This is your five-minute warning to start wrapping it up so that we can get ready for the main attraction!” the delight in Mx. Davis voice was quickly becoming worrisome. “Rosalie, you will be the speaker for ‘for’ and Bella you will have the honor of for team ‘against.’”</p>
<p>A stone the size of a golf-ball lodged itself into Bella’s windpipe. She could feel the color drain from her face and nausea start to bubble in her belly. This was going to be a train wreck of epic proportions. ‘<em>Why did I think that this would be the year that I would suddenly stop sucking at public speaking? Who cares that I’m good at arguing? That doesn’t mean jack if I pass out on my first day in-front of </em><strong><em>everyone</em></strong>!’</p>
<p>“Damn, Arizona. That’s gotta be some of the worst luck.” Tyler whispered. Angela kicked his shin under the table. “What?! I didn’t mean it as an insult. Rosalie made the last person who debated her freaking cry!” Bella was sure this time that she saw Rosalie smirk bloom across the room at Tyler’s words. ‘<em>I mean it’s not like he’s exactly whispering</em>.’</p>
<p>Bella shifted in her seat. She needed a game plan. Maybe if she launched herself out of the window, then maybe it would truly end this dream turned nightmare.</p>
<p>“One minute!” Mx. Davis warned.</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.” Bella muttered. Now, she was sure; Rosalie’s smirk was definitely growing. They locked eyes and Rosalie suddenly winked at her. ‘<em>See? This is what you get for thinking you have game and winking at pretty girls </em><strong><em>clearly</em></strong><em> outside of the stratosphere of your league.</em>’ God she was going to crash and burn up there. NO. She couldn’t do that. She wasn’t one to give up without a fight.</p>
<p>“Time! Everyone back to your original placements. Rosalie, Bella to the front of the room.” Mx. Davis voice echoed over the clatter of the students righting the room. “I’ll give you a couple of minutes to get yourselves sorted before we begin. As my treat to you both for being such good sports, I’ll even let you two decide about who goes first.” Bella mentally rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>As Bella approached the front of the room, Rosalie matched strides with her. “If you’d like, I can go first. I know you’re new and things like this can be a little intimidating.” Rosalie’s honey voice haughtily announced as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. <em>‘I would let her kill me.</em>’</p>
<p>Mx. Davis checked their watch and called the class’s attention. “Unfortunately, it seems we ran a little over with our prep time, so we’re just going to jump straight into the ‘call &amp; answer’ portion. Rosalie, it seems you’ve been chosen to lead us off. Whenever you’re ready, you may begin. Bella when I hold up the blue card, Rosalie will pause and give you a chance to respond.”</p>
<p>Rosalie took her stance at the podium and cleared her throat. The cloud-filtered light coming in from the window wasn’t strong enough to reach the top podium, but Bella was certain that Rosalie seemed extra luminous. Indeed, her platinum hair seemed to take on a shine.</p>
<p>“Actions have consequences. The Death Penalty is only reserved for those who have committed the most heinous of crimes: serial killers, rapist, child traffickers. I will concede the point that there have been too many innocent lives that have died at the hands of justice. However, that does not erase all of the horrible people who have been removed from the earth.” Mx. Davis held up the blue card.</p>
<p>Bella cleared her own throat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and she felt that familiar fire start to take over her. “We can’t just go playing God with people’s lives. Plenty of reasons why false Death Penalty convictions occur and once the final step is taken, it can’t be undone. The human being who is going to suffer for someone else’s decisions doesn’t get a say or even a modicum of a choice. That’s not justice.”</p>
<p>Rosalie raised her eyebrow in a challenge and didn’t even wait for Mx. Davis to fully raise the card before jumping in. “Is it playing god if there is overwhelming evidence of decades of serial murder or sexual assault? The justice system has carved a niche for these extreme offenders because they have no foreseeable place in a reasonable society.”</p>
<p>There is no ‘justice system’ and to pretend like there is one feeds into the very fabric of what is causing the overall, political decay of this country. The terms ‘justice” and ‘system” become oxymorons when they are placed adjoining in a sentence. Additionally, what even is the opposition’s definition of ‘foreseeable’ or ‘reasonable’? These are vague terms that are often thrown around with no real explanation or backing.” Bella’s chest was heaving by the end of her speech.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the entire room broke out in applause. The eye contact between her and Rosalie felt electric, and she felt a smirk form on her face. </p>
<p>“Time!” called Mx. Davis. “Good job and full marks! You both brought a lot of good points to the table and I’m intrigued to see where this dynamic takes you both. You may return to your seats. I’ll give you my critiques after class.”</p>
<p>Bella couldn’t believe that she survived and even seemed to have stumped Rosalie at that. “Well done, Swan. Didn’t know that you had it in you.” Rosalie threw over her shoulder as she breezed past. Bella was momentarily struck by the smell of lavender in a deep forest and sunshine.</p>
<p>“Can’t underestimate me, Hale. I’m ready any day of the week.” Bella felt the smirk on her own face grow at the lighthearted banter that easily emerge between them.</p>
<p>The bell rang, cutting off what Bella was sure to be Rosalie’s eviscerating response. Bella began to slowly pack up as this was the last class and Mx. Davis still had to give them their critiques. She looked over to see that Rosalie had already packed up and was making her way to Mx. Davis’s desk. Not wanting to keep them both waiting, Bella shouldered her bag and headed over.</p>
<p>“Well done you two! Honestly, a really good way to start off, Bella. Now, for the rough &amp; tough. Do either of you have a preference of whether I tell you your critiques in private?” Both of them shook their heads. “I love when students have tough skin. Rosalie, as you went first, I’ll start with you. The main critique that I have for you is to be more mindful of your concessions.</p>
<p>Though it’s alright to concede in an argument if you feel the point has gotten away from you, make sure that you’ve exhausted your reasonable retort options first; otherwise, you end up throwing the whole thing away.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eyes took on a faraway look even as she nodded at what Mx. Davis was saying, clearly mentally miles away. Rosalie’s stillness reminded her of marble, and suddenly Bella could see the family resemblance between her and Edward.</p>
<p>“Bella, I know this was your first C&amp;C, so I promise to go easy on you. Your counters are good, but they can be great. You need to not just be reactive to what your opponent is saying. You need to take stock of what information you do have and be <strong><em>proactive</em></strong>. You need to anticipate the argument and come prepared with a solution. That’s the way to win.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded her head in thanks.</p>
<p>“That’s all I have for you both!” Mx. Davis said as they too began to pack up. “Any questions for me? No? Alright, then go enjoy the rest of your evening.”</p>
<p>With a nod of her head, Rosalie darted out of the classroom before Bella even had a chance to wish her a good evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wild Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the love and support for this work! I've been a fan for decades now and this is my first published work. Thanks for sharing in my little slice of the Twilight Renaissance :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild Ones – Rosalie’s POV</p>
<p><em>‘Well, that was certainly unexpected.’</em> Rosalie’s thoughts wandered as she ruminated on what Mx. Davis said, as she made her way over to where the family parked. When she spotted the car, Rosalie began translating ABBA lyrics into Russian to make sure that Edward stayed out of her head.</p>
<p>Each family member agreed upon a distinct, mental language to use around Edward, so that he wouldn’t be forced to constantly hear everyone’s thoughts. Carlisle selected Aramaic because of his connections to the church. Esme aligned with her Chippewa roots. Alice chose Mandarin, which came in handy when the family needed to organize international movement. Jasper taught himself ancient Greek and Emmett was fascinated by ancient Egyptian. Rosalie chose Russian after a brief stint there during the Cold War. ‘<em>The Caspian Sea is really quite lovely in late-spring</em>,’ she mused to herself, ‘<em>maybe I’ll have to go back with Esme and Alice.</em>’</p>
<p>“Oh Rosie! That sounds like a lovely idea! I would love to come with you!” Alice said. She released Jasper’s hand and bounced over to Rosalie’s car. The boys shook their heads as they slid into Edward’s car before he gunned the engine, swiftly leaving the parking lot.</p>
<p>Rosalie smiled at her sister as she reached the driver’s door. The smile stayed on her face as she gently shook her head at Alice’s excitement. It never ceased to amaze Rosalie how their ‘<em>adopted-sister</em>’ persona had changed over the years.</p>
<p>One of the reasons she had gone on that trip during the Iron Curtain Era was because Rosalie never felt like so deeply understood about being turned against her will. They had all gone through so much trauma in their young lives, and Alice’s ray of sunshine and Esme’s endless patience had really helped her understand that one end is just another beginning.</p>
<p>As if sensing the potential dark edge to her thoughts, Alice reached over and squeezed Rosalie’s hand clutching the gear shift. Rosalie felt her hand slowly relax and she threw Alice a small smile.</p>
<p>“What’s got your pretty, blonde head all caught up this afternoon, sister dear?” Alice said with a knowing smile. “When I mentioned the new designs for the car, just now, you didn’t say a word. Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s nothing.” Alice just gave her a piercing look.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing that I want to talk about right now. Please, tell me about your designs.” Alice’s raven hair bounced as she nodded, before launching into her detailed plans. As she pulled out the sketchbook to show Rosalie her ideas, the red convertible slid into the wide garage.</p>
<p>“That sounds wonderful, Ali-cat. It’s really going to come together nicely in the end.” Rosalie said as she exited the car. “I think I’m going out for a hunt. I’m feeling peckish and I don’t want to make the whole family change their evening plans just for me.”</p>
<p>“Would you like for at least me to come with you? We haven’t had a duo hunting trip in so long!” Alice jumped. “I’ve been dying to try that small creek we stumbled upon last time. Those hot springs we came across last time seemed to be too isolated for humans to have stumbled upon.”</p>
<p>“Maybe next time, Ali-cat.” Rosalie said zipping up her unnecessary coat. Alice’s eyes snapped to her at the nickname only Rosalie used. “I think I want to run for a bit and clear my head.”</p>
<p>Seeing the searching look Alice gave her, Rosalie added with a playful eye-roll, “I promise I’m not running away, I’m not Edward. I also promise to take a raincheck on the hot spring. Let’s make a day of it this weekend when Esme’s schedule allows. I’m sure that she would love to join us. It’s supposed to be sunny, and I know that it’s been a while since we’ve had an outdoor daytime soak!”</p>
<p>Molten topaz gazed deep into dusky amber for any tell-tale warning signs. Rosalie knew that Alice had found whatever she was looking for in her eyes when a mega-watt smile replaced the searching frown.</p>
<p>“It’s a date!” Alice said before disappearing into the house.</p>
<p>Rosalie just shook her head and took off into the surrounding, dense forest.</p>
<p>******************</p>
<p>Bella Swan was smirking.</p>
<p>At Rosalie Hale.</p>
<p><strong>Again</strong>.</p>
<p>The audacity of that <em>insufferable </em>human.</p>
<p>The run after her hunt had settled her thoughts and allowed her to brainstorm a game plan, or so she thought. Bella hadn’t stopped throwing glances her way and it was starting to bother Rosalie. Every day, Bella had subjected her to endless, hazel soft eyes and smirking. Her antics were making this already airtight room feel claustrophobic. She was really going to have to do something about this unfortunate chest-tightening, stomach swooping feelings the girl caused her. She was a vampire for god’s sake. She did <strong>not</strong> develop feelings for humans.</p>
<p>It was honestly the smirking that Rosalie couldn’t stand. The smug look made her muse whether she would be fast enough to run over to wipe the smirk off <strong><em>her</em></strong> face and be back in her seat before anyone could notice.</p>
<p>Decisions, decisions.</p>
<p>As if sensing Rosalie’s thoughts, Alice kicked her shin under the table while giving Rose a look that said <em>don’t even think about it</em>. Rosalie pulled a face at her.</p>
<p>Ugh. What could <strong><em>she</em></strong> possible want?</p>
<p>“To court you.” said Edward from across the table giving one of his crooked smiles. He knew that this habit of answering unasked, private questions always annoyed her.</p>
<p>“And pray tell brother, why would she want to do that?” Rose shot back. Fiddling with the top of the soda, she wouldn’t drink.</p>
<p>Ever since she had rejected his ‘we can’t be friends, but let’s be friends’ advances, he’d been sulking. Edward smile slipped at reading her thoughts.</p>
<p>“I thought you couldn’t read her?” Emmett said.</p>
<p>“I can’t, but my ears still work just fine. She just told the Weber girl that she fancies aloof blondes.” Edward smirked. “Looks like she’s decided she’s going to woo you.”</p>
<p>“Oh good! We haven’t had a proper courting in the family for <strong>years. </strong>This’ll be such fun!” Alice chimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Before a serious look came over the pixie’s face “Do you think she’ll be open to her best friend helping her get ready for her first date?”</p>
<p>Rosalie scowled as Emmett and Jasper snickered. ‘<em>I really need to get new siblings</em>. <em>Maybe if I lured them away to sea and trapped them under the sea…last time Esme was so displeased when she found out what happened to Edward. Shame. The house could do with some much-needed peace and quiet</em>.’</p>
<p>“There’s not going to be a first date, Alice. Not if I kill her and bury the body before you get the chance to make her your new best friend.” Rose responded. Alice pouted at the thought of losing her new potential playmate.</p>
<p>Despite the laughter, Rosalie felt a wave of calm wash over her. “Not now, Jasper. You know I don’t like when you do that.” She murmured.</p>
<p>“Apologies, twin. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t murder the girl before she got to take an honest shot with you.” Jasper responded. He cleared his throat before continuing, “if I may ask, what happened that this particular human has decided to test fate by pursuing you?”</p>
<p>The sigh that escaped from her lips originated from a deeply, pained soul was truly one that even Esme would be proud of. Rose closed her eyes to try and stifle the ever-forming headache that occurred when her patience was nearing its end.</p>
<p>“I have the <em>joy</em> of sharing a class with her.” Rosalie sighed.</p>
<p>“Which one? Is she asking your assistance?” Jasper said.</p>
<p>Rosalie shook her head before responding, “Speech and Debate. She’s my partner for the year.”</p>
<p>Emmett guffawed, “Does she know that you’ve been through law school five times?” Rosalie shot him a look that shut him up nicely. Edward chimed in to inform them that <strong><em>she</em></strong> had been in Advance Placement classes back in Arizona.</p>
<p>“She’s in an advanced senior elective class? Impressive.” Jasper responded. “So, I’m sorry, what’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Rosie’s just upset that Bella really put her in her place in an argument simulation and that hasn’t happened for her. If my memory serves me correctly and it always does, then I don’t think anyone has ever had the pleasure to leave Ms. Rosalie Hale speechless.” Alice smugly chimed in.</p>
<p>“At least she’s not your Singer and you get to just bask in the smell of your…” Rosalie kicked Edward so hard under the table that the trays on the table danced.</p>
<p>“If you finish that sentence <em><span class="u">brother</span></em> dear, then you can count on an “accident” happening to that precious Volvo of yours faster than you can blink.” Rosalie quipped. Her voice saccharine sweet as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stabbed at the unappetizing salad in-front of her as she scanned the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Pointedly, Rosalie was <span class="u">not</span> looking over at <strong><em>her</em></strong> table to see if she had decided to occupy her time with instead of mooning over Rosalie. As if Bella’s senses tingled, she turned her head catching Rosalie’s gaze and holding it steady. Instinctively, Rosalie took a deep breath. She wondered if halting her breathing altogether would stop the sweet smell of coffee, linen, and earth highlighted with lavender stop the unnecessary onslaught on her already heightened senses. Rosalie refused to acknowledge that every time their eyes met it felt like her world shifted more into alignment.</p>
<p>‘<em>Nope</em>. <em>Not</em> <em>happening</em>.’</p>
<p>Edward snickered. “Probably not, but good luck with that my dear Rosalie. I’ve heard De Nile is lovely this time of year.”</p>
<p>The table exploded in laughter. Rosalie turned her neck so sharply that an audible crack erupted.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad that my misery brings you all such joy.” She glowered.</p>
<p>‘<em>Children</em>.’ She was surrounded by immortal children.</p>
<p>“If you all can’t play nice, then you can all play alone. I’m leaving. I just remembered, there’s a book on astrophysics that I need to finish to help Esme with something. Good day, heathens!”</p>
<p>They all continued to snicker as Rosalie noisily gathered what remained of her human lunch and got up from the table. She spared a glance at <strong><em>her</em></strong> as she exited the cafeteria.</p>
<p>She winked. Rosalie narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>Rosalie looked down at her watch to see that she had just enough time to get her task done. She could feel her mouth shift into a smirk of her own as she made her way to the student parking lot. Esme was going to be disappointed and Rosalie was sure to get one of Carlisle’s famous lectures on not drawing unnecessary attention to themselves in small towns prone to gossip.</p>
<p>Blah, blah, blah.</p>
<p>Whatever. It would be worth it.</p>
<p>She couldn’t let this <strong><em>girl</em></strong> get under her skin so easily. Rosalie had to show her that just because she was civil to her for one class didn’t make them friends, or…anything more.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>“I got your secret admirer message.”</p>
<p>“Not clearly enough it would seem.” Rosalie sighed before continuing, “I struggle to understand what part of “FAT CHANCE” was unclear to you?”</p>
<p>“Oh! It was crystal.” Bella chirped her smile shifting, “I just came over because I knew you would want to apologize for the damage, and I accept.” So proud of herself and that damned smirk was back again. Rosalie could hear her opinionated siblings exchanging bets on her conversation, in the car behind her.</p>
<p><em>‘God</em>.’ That was what her life had become, someone’s favorite young adult, romance novel. Was this what it was going to be like?</p>
<p>“My, my. How presumptuous we are? And what makes you think that I’m sorry?” Rosalie asked as she felt her eyebrow raise.</p>
<p><strong><em>Her</em></strong> eyes were enchanting liquid traps. Rosalie was in danger of falling in every time their eyes connected. She had long noticed the deep, mahogany with flecks of molten gold; much like their own after a hunt. Rosalie realized she had successfully tuned out some of her response, but was just in time to hear:</p>
<p>“...so you should let me take you out as an ‘I accept your I’m sorry’ gesture.” Bella finished.</p>
<p>The insufferable smirk was really going to be the death of her.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? Did the Arizona sun burn every brain cell you had or just the viable ones?” Rosalie snarked as she inspected her nails. “What makes you think we’re going on a date in this century or any other century?”</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer, Ms. Hale. You trying to say that it’s a choice as to which century we’re going on a date?” Bella tucked her hands in her back pockets as she winked at Rosalie. “Sounds like you want to keep me around.”</p>
<p>‘<em>The audacity of this little human</em>.’ Rosalie mentally mused at the pluck of the girl in front of her.</p>
<p>‘<em>Does she not understand that as an apex predator, I could kill her faster than her brain could register?” </em>Without realizing, Rosalie took a step forward.</p>
<p>Alice appeared in front of Bella out of nowhere with her back to Rosalie.</p>
<p>“Hello! I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Alice Cullen. You must be Bella. It’s such a pleasure to meet you. Rosalie has told us so much about you! I’m sure we’re going to be great friends.” Alice’s eyes twinkled with mirth. She bumped Rosalie along the fender of car and shot her a warning look. “I’m sorry my sister is always a little cranky when she misses her meals.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Rosalie found herself flanked by her entire family. In a stance that made it clear she wasn’t to do anything too...rash. She scoffed. They all know that she had the best control in the family, on par with Carlisle. She had never even tasted human blood.</p>
<p>Bella smiled as she looked down at Alice.</p>
<p>“Hello m’lady! It’s such an honor to meet you and look forward to serving as your humble knight.” Bella sunk into a bow. She <strong><em>bowed</em></strong>. Alice was smitten, and her smile radiated so brightly that she could’ve been her own sun.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Jasper stepped forward with a smile in greeting. Bella didn’t miss a beat. “Ah! The Lady’s Knight. Sir, I’ve heard much about you. Edward says he’s never played a finer game of chess. I would love to be thrashed by a master.”</p>
<p>Eyes shining with amusement, Jasper inclined his head, “thank you ma’am. I’d be much obliged. As Alice here mentioned, we’ve all heard so much about you, Bella. Your reputation does proceed you.”</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m going to throw each and every one of you off of a cliff.</em>’ She made sure to be definitive with her decision so Alice’s vision of the event would be crystal clear.</p>
<p>“Lies! Slander! Treachery!” Bella shouted, “Ms. Hale, I didn’t know you were prone to spreading such falsehoods.” Rosalie saw the brunette’s eyes linger on her, but before Rosalie could retort, Edward cleared his throat. Good to know that he had exited the “sulking” phase, and now entered the ‘protective, tentative friendship’ phase that he and Bella had agreed on.</p>
<p>As if sensing Rosalie’s thoughts, Edward turned his head towards her and sent a wink imperceptible to the human eye. Rosalie quickly catalogued every Medieval torture device she had come across to use against him, but it didn’t seem to faze him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Edward said you know your way around video games. You should come over for one of our tournaments!” Emmett chimed in. “What’s this about an admirer message?”</p>
<p>Traitors. They were all traitors.</p>
<p>“It looks like I’ve done something to displease Aphrodite herself, so I came over to prostrate myself at her feet and beg for forgiveness.” Her eyes swiveled back to Rosalie gauging her reaction. “Is this about the Speech &amp; Debate assignment?”</p>
<p>Rosalie looked confused for a moment, but narrowed her eyes narrowed as Bella continued, “Apparently, whatever wrong I did was so severe that a <em>mysterious</em> message appeared on the driver side door of my truck. I was just asking Rosalie about it, but it seems that my initial assumption might’ve been wrong.”</p>
<p>“What message?” Alice’s wind chime voice said from beside her.</p>
<p>“Never mind that.” Rosalie replied without so much as a sideways glance at her sister. “Bella, has gotten it into her head that we’re going out on a date because of it.”</p>
<p>“Now, doesn’t that sound cute? You know, Miss Alice, it’s been a while since you let me take you out on a proper date?” Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice’s shoulder. The look exchanged between the two of them made it clear that they had entered their own little world. Emmett made a retching face and walked away.</p>
<p>“Yes, quite romantic, sister dear.” Edward gloated. “I hear there’s a lovely Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.”</p>
<p>The glare Rosalie sent his way should’ve instantly incinerated him. He coughed and walked away muttering something about finding Emmett. Alice pulled Jasper behind her as they trailed Edward, but not before giving Bella a quick hug. Jasper tipped his invisible hat to her as he let himself get dragged away.</p>
<p>“I was joking ya’know. I can totally take a long walk off of a very short cliff or whatever.” Bella’s eye shone and the corners of her eyes crinkled as she gave Rose a genuine smile. “But I was hopeful that I dunno we could maybe grab a bite and get to know each other better? Since we’re partners for the year?” The end sounding more like a question.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Rosalie was deeply appreciative that her family wasn’t around for this part of the conversation. All she said in response was, “You did very well. I love a good challenge and you gave me one. I just…not well versed in losing an argument.”</p>
<p>Before Bella could respond, Rosalie nodded before briskly walking towards the driver side of her car. She felt eyes follow as she got inside. Just before the door closed, Rosalie heard Bella say, “Challenge? I can do ‘challenge.”</p>
<p>It was going to be a long school year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wolf Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf Bite – Bella’s POV</p><p>“Dad, why are women so complicated?” Bella huffed as she dropped her body onto the kitchen chair across from Charlie.</p><p>“That’s how we’re starting our Saturday morning. Coffee’s fresh, so pour a mug and tell your dear old dad whose got you so tied up.” Charlie gruffly said into his coffee mug.</p><p>Bella grabbed a mug and poured a healthy amount. She knew she would need fortification for this conversation.</p><p>“So, here’s the thing right. There’s this girl. She’s UNREAL, right?” Bella began. Charlie just nodded as he folded his newspaper.</p><p>“Right.” He said as he leaned back from the table a little and crossed his ankle over his knee.</p><p>“She’s whip smart. She’s witty. She is drop dead gorgeous, right?” Bella continued, getting visibly worked up.</p><p>“Right.” Charlie monotonely responds as he takes a long sip of his coffee. Bella doesn’t notice the sparkle come into his eye as he watches her. Charlie realizes that this is one of <em>those</em> moments. The moments he always felt he was missing when Bella was living with Renée.</p><p>“The thing is that I’m pretty sure she’s into me, but she keeps give me mixed signals and I just don’t know what to do anymore. Am I crazy?” Bella said as she gripped her hair and leaned on the table. “She scratched a love note on my car for Christ sake.” More quietly to herself, “at least, I think it was a love note.”</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa! Let’s just slow down and take it from the top, shall we? Who are we talking about?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Bella dropped her head onto the table with a thunk and buried her head in her arms. Charlie thought he heard her mumble something but couldn’t be sure. “Uh, kid. You want to give that to me one more time?”</p><p>“Rosalie Hale.”</p><p>Charlie let out a cough as he placed his coffee down. “Bells, are you trying to tell me that you have a crush on one of Dr. Cullen’s kids?” Bella nodded her head on the tabletop. After a beat, “She the blonde one?” Bella nodded again solemnly. “You’re so predictable. Huh, I would’ve thought you would’ve gone for the shorter one.” He mused. “Ok, so what’s the problem?”</p><p>Bella threw up her hands in exasperation. “That’s the million-dollar question, pops! I have no idea what I did or do! One day we’re…I don’t know flirting? Then, the next day, she is glaring daggers at me. I’ve been nothing but nice to her. I even thought I impressed her when I trumped her argument on my first day. I don’t know, man. Girls are weird.”</p><p>Charlie just nodded his head before something seemed to register.</p><p>“She did <strong><em>what</em></strong> to your car?!”</p><p>Bella’s face flushed. “Dad. You’re focusing on the wrong part and I’m in crisis here.”</p><p>Charlie just gave her a look.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll get Jacob to look at it tomorrow when he and Billy come over before the bonfire. Happy?” Bella said. “Now, can we get back to helping me figure out the dark mystery that is women, please?”</p><p>“Bells, I don’t know how to tell you this…you’re never going to ‘figure out’ women. That’s not how this works. There is no magic key that gives you the answers. Plus, what have I taught you about monoliths? They…”</p><p>Bella finished for him, “…are only applicable to describe ancient civilizations, not people.”</p><p>“You’re hilarious kid. What was I saying? Right, you’ve just got to do it the old fashion way.”</p><p>“Pops, I’m not going to go <em>Flintstones</em> on her!” Bella gasped.</p><p>“No, you doofus. You’re gonna have to <em>talk</em> to her.” He replied.</p><p>“On second thought, what if I got <em>her</em> to hit <strong>me</strong> in the head with a mallet. But it could be like one of those foam mallets cause chivalry.” Bella finished nodding to herself.</p><p>“Kid. I swear to god.” Charlie said, scrubbing his face as he pushed himself away from the table towards the living room. “I know you can do this. It’s not that bad. You just got to go right up to her. I believe in you and you’ve got this.” She heard him get settled in his recliner in front of the TV. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“Clearly, you’ve never met Rosalie Hale. She would kill me and make it look like an accident.” Bella said into an empty room. “I would probably thank her.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bella let out a long sigh as she pushed herself back from her the prehistoric computer at her desk. She’d spent the better part of her evening researching flowers and was still coming up empty. ‘<em>Maybe it’s a flower that her mind created?</em>’</p><p>She scrubbed her hands across her face as she rose into a stretch. She looked at the clock and realized that she had forgotten to text Jacob to ask him what time they were going to come over tomorrow. “<em>Maybe I got the color wrong? What if it wasn’t a blue and it was more of a black or a deep purple?</em>’</p><p>Bella grabbed her phone from her nightstand, where it’d been left charging after school. Her mother had left her the usual plethora of notifications. Ranging from how her day started out with yoga to dinner-prep time to a picture of dinner to a picture of her and Phil <em>at</em> dinner.</p><p>Bella knew that she would have to call Renée soon to fill her in on how the past few weeks had been going. She knew her daily texts were not enough to satiate her mother’s curiosity. ‘<em>She’s going to sniff out your crush on Rosalie in minutes. As soon as I start talking about school, she’s going to ask how I managed all this in such a short amount of time. Not by design, mom. Not by design.</em>’</p><p>She opened up the thread with Jacob and quickly typed out a message to him before getting her things together to shower before bed. ‘<em>Maybe I should broaden the search to include mythical flowers?</em>’</p><p>In the bathroom, she gave herself a good look in the mirror and realized that she hadn’t really <em>looked</em> at herself since she got to Forks. Her usual, barely-there summer tan was a thing of the past. Her skin didn’t feel as tight and her hair felt softer than she was used to. ‘<em>I guess that’s what fresh, forest air and organic food does.</em>’ She realized she felt more comfortable in her clothes, in the space and in her skin, in general.</p><p>Day by day, her decision to move to Forks was reinforced. True, her relationship with Charlie was never going to be storybook, but that wouldn’t be <em>them</em>. The time away from her mother, on the other hand, allowed their relationship to grow into the fond friendship it was always going to be, rather than the contentious one brought on by forced co-habitation.</p><p>After her shower, the thoughts of friendship brought her back to the interaction she had with Rosalie and the Cullen’s today. ‘<em>Her family seems interesting and her sister even wants to be my friend. Why all the flip-flopping?’</em> She couldn’t help but think as she walked to back to her room.</p><p>Her phone chimed on her bed, signaling a message. <em>I’ll be there!</em> – Jacob</p><p>Bella smiled to herself and thought about how her emerging friendship with Jacob was another bright point of moving to the rainiest place in the country. After sending him a quick response, she turned off the light and got into bed.</p><p>Her thoughts kept circling to the blonde, no matter how much she tossed and turned. There was definitely more to Rosalie Hale than all the snark and sarcasm. ‘<em>I guess I can add vandalism to the list as well.’ </em>She turned her pillow to the cooler side. ‘<em>Am I making all this up in my head? She did say ‘fat chance,’ so I feel like there isn’t much to misinterpret there. Then, our conversation today? That was flirting right?’</em> Bella was sure that statement coupled with that smoldering look at the end was definitely there. She turned over again. <em>‘WHAT IS THIS GODDAMN FLOWER?!</em>’</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>“You know what’s funny? For a person who’s so close to the ground, you would think you would trip less.” Jacob said as he watched her dust off her jeans.</p><p>Bella hadn’t been paying attention when coming down the porch stairs and now the cuts on her right knee belayed what was sure to be a wicked bruise.</p><p>“You know what’s funny? For a person whose head is so big, you would think there would be room for a brain in there.” snarked Bella.</p><p>Bella thought about all the summers that she had missed with Jacob growing up. The last time she had seen him was well over two years ago when she officially told Charlie that summers in the rainiest place in the continental US was not how she wanted to spend her “golden summers”. What her younger, teenage brain failed to realize at the time was that meant she wouldn’t be seeing all the people that she had grown so attached to.</p><p>“You going to help me with this or not?” Bella said gesturing to the driver side door that Jacob had been inspecting before his attention was diverted by Bella’s tumble down the porch. Jacob whistled.</p><p>“Who did you make such good <em>friends</em> with so quickly?” His teeth shined as he smiled.</p><p>Bella crossed her arms across her chest. “Don’t worry about it. Just a harmless prank from someone at school.” She really didn’t want to get him all caught up in her dramas.</p><p>He just gave her a doubtful look as his broad smile dimmed. “Bella, you know if anyone’s giving you a hard time, then you can always come to me.”</p><p>“Jake, you’re a year younger than me. But yes, I know that I can come talk to you. I promise you can believe me when I say that it’s not that big of a deal. Err, I guess it won’t be a big deal <em>anymore</em> if you can teach me how to get it off.” She looked at him hopefully.</p><p>Suddenly, his smile was back. “I can for sure teach you how to do it. But, in exchange you gotta teach me how to ride that bike of yours.” Nodding his head at the tarp covered <em>Triumph</em>.</p><p>“Deal,” Bella said reaching out her hand. Jacob’s too big grin lite up his face as they vigorously shook hands.</p><p>“Now, please tell me who did this.” Jacob said, puppy eyes pointed straight at her.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll tell you. Only if you promise to let me handle it.”</p><p>Jake crossed his heart over her shirt. She nodded before closing her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. “Rosalie Hale. Dr. Cullen’s adopted daughter.”</p><p>“That the long-haired, blonde one, right?” Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob’s grin back in place. She even noticed a small sparkle in his mocha eyes. Bella matched his grin, “Yeah.”</p><p>“You’re so predictable, dude!” He teased giving her a lite shoulder bump as they went to sit on the porch steps.</p><p>“People have <strong><em>got</em></strong> to stop saying that to me.”  Bella watched Jake pull out his phone and send out a rapid-fire series of texts as they got comfortable on the porch.</p><p>“Sorry, I just remembered a joke I had to tell a buddy of mine.” said Jacob as he pocketed his phone. “So? You want to tell me on how you got on the doctor’s daughter’s dying nerve?”</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes as she heard Jacob’s phone vibrate. “You can get that you know? I honestly don’t mind.” Jake mumbled his thanks as he fished out his phone. Bella saw him smirk at whatever his friend’s response had been. He fired off another response but kept his phone in his hand.</p><p>“You gonna answer my question, Bells?” Jacob said giving Bella a look.</p><p>“Fine. So pushy today,” Bella hedged. “It’s sort of a long story, so let’s get the bike situated for us to ride to get supplies for the truck.”</p><p>Jacob looked down at his phone and scoffed. “Let’s plan for a time this weekend. We’ll get it good as new sooner than you think.” He walked over to the tarp covered bike and removed the covering. “I didn’t even know you had one of these, Bells.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bella said walking over and tucking her hands into her back pockets. She touched the grip on the handlebar of the motorcycle with a fond look and said, “it was my grandfather’s. It’s one of his first big purchases after the war. That and this house.”</p><p>Jacob nodded his head as they both looked up at the house. The phone vibrating brought them both back to Earth. Bella heard Jake mutter “ridiculous” under his breath as he shoved his phone in his pocket with finality.</p><p>“Everything ok?” Bella asked concernedly.</p><p>“My friend didn’t think my joke was funny and then when I tried to explain it and got upset instead.” Jacob explained. “Whatever, it’ll be fine once my friend gets over it.”</p><p>Bella nodded her head. “Yeah, I know someone like that too.”</p><p>“Back to the bike. You were saying that it was your gramps?”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, Charlie’s kept it in pretty good condition, and he taught me how to ride this when I turned thirteen and asked for a scooter.” Bella laughed.</p><p>“Because those two things are the same!” Jacob guffawed. He wiped his eyes, “I think I’ve got a few things that I’ve got back home that might help her run a little more smoothly.</p><p>“Wow! Thanks, that would really be great! This baddie is vintage, and she knows it, and she likes to remind my wallet all the time.” Bella said.</p><p>“I gotcha dude. Now, back to our regularly scheduled program. Tell me everything about what happened there,” Jacob gestured to the truck. “Don’t leave anything out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Motion Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motion Sickness – Rosalie’s POV</p><p>With the school day finally over, Rosalie’s mind began to focus on the long, luxurious bath she would take when she returned home. ‘<em>Maybe I’ll buy a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and sink into another novel.</em>’ She thought. Most of the family was going out hunting, so she would have some time to think.</p><p>As she approached the car, Rosalie opened the trunk to store her things. She had some time before all of her siblings would arrive, so she just sat on the lip of the open trunk and looked around. She told herself that she wasn’t looking for anything in particular.</p><p>Nope. Nothing that she was scanning the masses in hopes of seeing.</p><p>In her not-search, Rosalie’s eyes landed on Bella coming out of the locker rooms adjacent to the gym and her nostril’s flared. ‘<em>Freshly showered. With a hint of…what was that? Sandalwood</em>.’ Rosalie mentally, mused. ‘<em>What an odd, yet invigorating smell to mix with coffee and vanilla. Is that a helmet under her arm? God, was she that clumsy that she was going to need that in her regular, daily life?</em>”</p><p>Rosalie’s eyes tracked Bella to a hidden, back corner of the parking lot reserved for bikes…and <strong><em>motorcycles</em></strong>. The world came into crystal, clear focus. Helmet. Motorcycle. Bella.</p><p>Helmet. Motorcycle. <span class="u">Leather Jacket</span>. <strong><em>Bella</em></strong>.</p><p>A grinding screech filled the air, Rosalie startled as she realized that she had clamped her hands around the lip of the trunk so tight that her fingers left deep dents.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck, it’s going to take me forever to buff those out.’</em> She glared at her own handiwork.</p><p>Rosalie’s head snapped back over when she heard the first purr of the engine coming to life under Bella’s feet. Someone knew how to take care of that bike. Rosalie adjusted her eyes to get a better look at the make and model. To her utter shock and delight, it was a Triumph Bonneville 1959.</p><p>Bella flicked her visor down before expertly maneuvering out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Yeah, babe. You’re totally fucked.” Emmett snickered as he slid into the car.</p><p>With a start, the blonde got off of the trunk and attempted to close it. Unfortunately, the damage her fingers caused prevented the lid from clasping closed. She hung her head in defeat as she petulantly held onto the top of the lid to keep it closed. When that proved fruitless, she slammed the lid a little harder than humanly possible to ensure that it would stay closed before walking over to the driver’s side.</p><p>“Serves you right. You can’t just act like a kindergarten boy with a crush, Rosalie.” Alice said from the backseat. “Pulling on the pig tails of the girl you like, or, in your case, <em>keying her car</em>.”</p><p>Rosalie said nothing as she buckled her seat belt, ready to peel off as soon as the rest of her siblings got into the car. There was an unfortunate ice pick of a thought in the back of her brain teasing her of what it would be like to race motorcycles down a long, dirt road or have her arms wrapped tightly around the driver as they sped down the Pacific Coast Highway in the middle of summer.</p><p>What an absolutely <em>foolish</em> plan. Make that <strong><em>two </em></strong>bottles of wine. Hopefully, there was an Audrey Hepburn collection on tonight that would distract her enough.</p><p>------------------</p><p>“Jasper, how’s it that you and Rosie are the only two that I can’t beat in Call of Duty?!” Emmett whined. “Broody can read minds &amp; Tinkerbell can see the future, yet you two consistently smoke us.”</p><p>“You forget this game is all about strategy and patience. Those two don’t know how to operate without their powers and the only strategy you utilize, big guy, is coming in hard and fast.”</p><p>“Really, Jasper? ‘Coming in hard and fast’??” Emmett said.</p><p>“Is there a problem? You lost the bet and you know the rules.” Jasper raised his eyebrow. “If it’s going to be too hard for you to stick to the terms of the agreement, then I can always bring in reinforcements.” His eyes glinted with mirth as he stared Emmett down.</p><p>“NO! I can do it. I swear. Just please don’t call her in!” Emmett pleaded. “Remember what she did last time I….” Both men shuddered as they remembered <strong><em>that</em></strong> night.</p><p>“What are you all talking about?” Edward said as he sauntered down the stairs towards the couch.</p><p>“Jasper was just reminding me about why it’s wiser to <em>not</em> make any sex jokes for a week than deal with The Enforcer.” Emmett said as he reclined his body on the sectional.</p><p>Edward’s body also let out an involuntary shudder as he remembered <strong><em>that </em></strong>night. “I still don’t understand how neither Alice nor I was able to anticipate her.” Jasper just gave Emmett a knowing look as he sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Speaking of, when can we begin?” Edward leaned against the armchair.<strike></strike></p><p>“Well, Edward, how do you think it would make you feel for us to tell you that you are not alone in this struggle? We’ve both experienced what it’s like to encounter a Singer.” Jasper said.</p><p>Edward looked skeptically, intrigued.</p><p>“Our stories might have opposite ends, but the lessons learned along the way are not.”  Emmett said closing his eyes. To the human eye, he looked like he was lying in eternal slumber.</p><p>“I just don’t want to make it hard on anyone, especially, if Bella chooses to interact with us more.” Edward says chin to chest.</p><p>“You’re doing the right thing, bro.” Emmett smiled. “I guess I’ll start first.”</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Upstairs, Rosalie sat in a scalding hot bath trying to tune out her brothers and their ‘lessons’ to help Edward with his control. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was pointless for them to undertake this endeavor, Jasper’s words drifted upstairs and echoed through her brain.</p><p><em>‘Rosalie is very particular about the way she likes doing things…we just have to trust in her and her process.’ </em>On screen, Audrey was being twirled by Henry Fonda and Rosalie couldn’t get her own thoughts to stop spinning. She took a sip of the dark red wine, chilled by her forever icy hands.</p><p>‘<em>This is absolutely asinine. <strong>She</strong> is not going to be ‘interacting’ with the family any more than she already has.’</em> Rosalie thought as she took another sip of her wine. She had been trying and trying to shake the thoughts of the brunette for weeks now. Each day brought a new interaction and with each interaction, Rosalie couldn’t remember why she was upset with the girl in the first place.</p><p>The little voice, that sounded eerily like Alice, got louder ‘<em>it’s because you’re not really upset with her at all, are you?</em><em>’</em> Almost a century old, but still getting lovestruck like a common teenager. ‘<em>God, Audrey was robbed at the Oscars</em>.’</p><p>She tried to focus back in on the dialogue that she knew by heart. After a time, her mind began to wander again. Inevitably, her mental frolic brought her back to <strong><em>her</em></strong>. She could hear Emmett finishing his sad tale. She took another sip as the memories washed over her.</p><p>Rosalie was thirty-five in human years at the time. Emmett had been turned a decade before and was still struggling to maintain his control. Alice and Jasper had not yet joined the family. Rosalie had suggested that she and Emmett split from the family for a while because she couldn’t stand to look at Edwards face anymore. When in reality, she had seen how much her extroverted best friend struggled daily being around people.</p><p>They decided that sparsely populated English highlands would be the best place for Emmett to gain some control. Plenty of wildlife and open spaces, but close enough to civilization to continue monitored exposure to humans.</p><p>It was during one of those nights that the pair decided to venture into the European metropolis. The London smog did wonders to provide them cover during the day, but Emmett got too many stares. Whether it was his skin or his size, Londoners were not used to seeing him. Hence the duo chose to venture out as the sun die and the night came alive.</p><p>“We’re creatures of the night, so we might as well act like it.” Rosalie would sardonically say.</p><p>The night that will forever live in Emmett’s memory started like many of the others. Dusk was just bleeding past the thick veil of fog to cast its gloomy shadow down the Strand. Rosalie was in the midst of recounting the benefits of being able to take apart the new car she’d acquired for Carlisle, when Emmett suddenly bolted from her side.</p><p>By the time she caught up to him, the scullery maid with flaming red hair was already close to death. It took every ounce of strength Rosalie had to pull Emmett away from her. The heartbeat wasn’t strong enough to pump what little blood remained in her body. Emmett became catatonic once he saw what he had done.</p><p>Rosalie couldn’t look at him as she gently picked up the girl. She could still smell the lightest scent of freesias and honeysuckle. She quickly dashed her to the nearest church and placed her in a semi-hidden bale of hay. The least Rosalie could do was ensure that the girl could die in peace, and that her body would be discovered come the priest’s or groundskeeper’s morning rounds.</p><p>When she returned to Emmett, he was rocking back and forth in the shadows of where he had killed her. “She was my Singer, Rose. My Singer and I killer her. Just like that.” He whispered out as he continued to rock.</p><p>She had never encountered a vampire’s Singer before, but she knew from Carlisle that Singers were the worst kind of torment for a vampire. Rosalie knew that it was next to impossible for a vampire to be able to resist their Singer. She knew that she couldn’t fault Emmett, yet he had just taken the most precious thing from that woman.</p><p>Rosalie’s eyes refocused on the present and she saw Bella’s face swim into view. She could hear Jasper begin his story, while the Russian landscape and Henry Fonda were replaced by Greenwich Village and Audrey catching the eye of Fred Astaire. Yet, all she could think about was how each interaction with the brunette brought her to closer and closer to that dim alley in London. This time the memory distorted so that it was Edward rocking himself on the unforgiving pavement and Bella limp in her arms.</p><p>She knew that her mind and her body weren’t aligned on how to engage with Bella. Part of her wanted to spend every moment finding out what made that girl tic. The other part of her knew that if she did, she would be putting her family in danger. She would be holding the ultimate Forbidden Fruit just out of Tantalus’s hands. She couldn’t do that. She refused to do that to her brother. Edward may not be her favorite sibling, but he was her family after all.</p><p>‘<em>You know that’s not your choice to make alone.’ </em> Bella’s smile on the first day of their shared class danced in her vision. Eyes bright and face a little flushed as she took a big breath at the end of her speech. Her eyes scanning the room before finding Rosalie’s and locking in a heated battle that left Rosalie’s insides feeling like liquid fire.</p><p>‘<em>Will I figure it out</em>?’ Her head thunked back as she slowly slid under the bubbles.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Headstrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 7 – Headstrong – Bella’s POV</p>
<p>Head tilted from his crouched position  in-front of the rusted truck, Charlie furrowed his brow, “So, what I’m hearing is that your car magically fixed itself?” Charlie scratched his head at the pristine door in front of him.</p>
<p>“Pops, I don’t know what to tell you, I just walked out and …” Bella shrugged gesturing at the door.</p>
<p>“And Jacob didn’t do it?” Charlie questioned.</p>
<p>"What did Jacob do or not do that he was supposed to?” Jacob grinned as he got out of his dad’s van. Bella was glad to see Jacob had come over before the barbeque that night.</p>
<p>“Charlie doesn’t believe me when I tell him that I didn’t fix the door to my truck.” Bella said crossing her arms as she leaned adjacent to the driver’s door.</p>
<p>“I believe you, Bells! I just don’t get how it could happen.” Charlie said standing up from his crouch and dusting off his jeans. Bella eyes Jacob as he smirks and snaps a picture of her clean door.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Bella’s just got a guardian angel…err mechanic watching over her.” Jacob said coughing to cover his goofy smile.  “Does this mean we can head over to the Rez a little earlier for the bon fire? Leah and Seth are so excited to see you!” Jacob finished excited at the thought.</p>
<p>Bella considered it for a moment before turning to Charlie. “If that’s alright with you, then I can ride down with Jacob and drive back with you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan kiddo! I’ve got a few things back here that I want to finish up before heading over anyway, so this is perfect.”</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Jacob fist pumped. “This is going to be so awesome. You haven’t been over in a while, so everyone is dying to see you again. You go grab everything that you need. I’ll be in the car when you’re ready. I’ve almost gotten the radio to work like 80 percent of the time.”</p>
<p>Bella just shook her head fondly as she and Charlie walked inside. “You sure it’s alright with you if I head over now?”</p>
<p>“Bells, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I promise that I took care of myself before you got here. I even mastered how to tie my shoes all by myself!” Charlie mocked.</p>
<p>“Fine! Fine, I hear you and I’m going. I promise I mother because I love.” Bella tossed over her shoulder as she took the stairs two at a time. She missed Charlie’s fond look after her and the big smile that bloomed across his face. ‘<em>They grow up so fast.</em>’</p>
<p>In her room, Bella checked her phone charging on the nightstand. She saw that she had another text from Edward with the playlist he had promised her would take her studying to the ‘next’ level. She was glad that they were able to get over their initial weirdness and strike up a conversation about music. She knew that her tastes ranged all over the place and most people couldn’t keep up with her music ADD. He seemed to be able to match her and guide her to music that she wouldn’t have any inclination of finding herself.</p>
<p>Bella quickly shot off a thank you text for the playlist and promised that she would listen to it when she got back. She had packed her bag before Jacob could drag her outside.</p>
<p>Her phone chimed. <em>Alice is requesting your phone number from me. Would you be so kind as to give me the permission to give it to her?</em> – Edward</p>
<p>She chuckled to herself at why the tiny teen could possibly want her phone number, so she gave Edward the permission to give Alice her number. ‘<em>Such an odd and formal family. I mean I guess it’s good that manners do matter. At least <strong><span class="u">someone</span></strong> in their family was paying attention on that day.’</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, her phone burst with a string of texts that she knew had to be from Alice and she wasn’t disappointed.</p>
<p><em>Hello! </em>– Alice</p>
<p><em>It’s a wonderful day and I hope you are enjoying it!</em>– Alice</p>
<p><em>Thank you for giving Edward the permission to give me your phone number. I would’ve asked you for it at school, but we just keep missing each other the past few days, so I thought this would be easier. </em>– Alice</p>
<p><em>I hope that you’re not cross with me.</em> – Alice</p>
<p><em>Or him – </em>Alice</p>
<p><em>This is Alice by the way.</em> – Alice</p>
<p>Bella giggled out loud at the stream of consciousness like texts. Wanting to assuage the girl’s anxiety, she quickly responded.</p>
<p>‘<em>Hello, my fair lady! What a wonderful idea. It is a wonderful day and I’m going to be spending it with some family friends. How are you and the family planning on soaking in the sun? – Your Humble Knight</em>’ – Bella</p>
<p>Bella did a last visual check before grabbing her bags and heading downstairs. Charlie wasn’t in the kitchen, so she assumed that he already left to finish up whatever he needed to do before heading over to the Rez. She grabbed the pies she’d made the day before for the bon fire.</p>
<p>She locked the door behind he and headed for Jacob’s car. He was still fiddling with the radio, so he didn’t seem to notice her until she was opening the passenger door. Bella dropped her bag at her feet and got buckled in.</p>
<p>“Thanks for waiting for me.” She said with a smile. “Have you been able to get the radio to compromise yet?”</p>
<p>“Nah! But I put in an AUX cord last week, so if you have like a media player or something then we’re good to rock’n’roll.”</p>
<p>Bella immediately thought of the playlist that Edward had crafted for her. “Would you be down to listen to something a friend of mine made for me?”</p>
<p>“Sure! Is it the same friend that wrote you that cute note on your truck door?” Jacob teased as he began the drive to La Push.</p>
<p>“Thankfully, not her.” Bella said as she plugged in the phone and some soft rock started coming through the speakers. “He’s actually her brother.” ‘<em>I wonder what kind of music she likes?</em>’</p>
<p>Jacob’s head turned so violently towards Bella that she was shocked his head didn’t snap off. “Her brother? Which one?” He urged. Bella was confused ‘<em>Did I tell him that she had siblings or even more than one brother?’</em> She realized that she must’ve said something about it the previous weekend when she was telling him all about Rosalie or the gossip mill made it all the way to La Push.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Edward is his name. He’s the one who’s also my bio partner. I must’ve mentioned him to you.” Bella watched as Jacob seemed to deflate slightly at her words, but his body didn’t seem to fully relax until they were almost to La Push. In the meantime, Bella had been texting back and forth with the tiny pixie about anything and everything that seemed to come to the tiny girl’s mind.</p>
<p>Once they got to La Push, she turned her full attention back to Jacob and he seemed to have uncoiled from whatever was bothering him. He even complimented the playlist as they both exited the car at the Clearwater residence.</p>
<p>Before Bella could respond she was tackled by a mop of jet-black hair. “Oh my god, you’re here and I’ve missed you so much.” All Bella could register was the smell of balsam and cedarwood that surrounded her.</p>
<p>“Hi, Leah.” Bella’s wheezed from the ground. “It’s good to see you too, bud.”</p>
<p>“Oi! Get off or you’ll scare her away again!” Jacob protested.</p>
<p>“Again?! I wasn’t the one to scare her off in the first place frankenteen! It was you and your boyish mud pies that made the poor girl choose to live a life of the endless desert sun rather than come here!” Leah said as she got up and helped Bella up.</p>
<p>“Both of you stop it. I’ve been here for all of two minutes, so please save this portion of the nights festivities until I’ve had at least two s'mores in my body.” Bella sighed as she walked toward the porch where Sue was just coming out to check on all the commotion.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mrs. Clearwater. I promise that we didn’t break anything this time.” Bella said as she handed over the pies. “Also, please share whatever your skin care regiment is because wow.” She finished with a wink.</p>
<p>“Oh Bella, good to see that you’ve inherited the old Swan Charm from your father. Please come inside and leave these two hoodlums. Seth’s inside helping me finish setting up and I know that he’s dying to see you.” Sue’s clear voice brought Bella back to her childhood.</p>
<p>Seth was indeed up to his elbows in fruit mincing, but quickly dropped everything at the first sign of Bella. He gave her a bear hug where he <em>lifted</em> her from the ground. It wasn’t until he gently put her back that she realized that he was now eye level with her. Bella took a step back to assess his growth spurt. She knew Jake was over 6-ft tall and it seemed that Seth wasn’t going to be too far behind.</p>
<p>“What are they feeding you guys down here at the Rez?! I swear y’all have shot up like bean sprouts. Listen, whatever it is…can I please have some?” Bella whispered conspiratorially to Seth.</p>
<p>“Sorry pale face, it’s in our genes.” Leah responded by sticking out her tongue. “You win some you lose some.”</p>
<p>Bella looked her over as well. Leah had cut her waist-length hair into a shoulder bob with an undercut on display when she tied her hair up. Leah looked about six feet even and her physique showed she was clearly still into sports, or that’s what Bella’s still throbbing collarbone was signaling to her. Her eyes were still sharp but held their owner’s smile.</p>
<p>“Take a picture. It lasts longer Bells.” Leah said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“You’re not my type.” Bella chimed with a smirk of her own.</p>
<p>“Bro, I’m everyone’s type.” Leah said looking insulted as she uncrossed her arms and properly stepped into the kitchen. “Wait, has it finally happened? Have you finally got yourself a girlfriend?” Leah mused as she looked at Jacob for confirmation.</p>
<p>“No. Bella’s got herself a…secret admirer moonlighting as a mechanic guardian angel.” Jacob said as he made himself a small fruit plate.</p>
<p>Sue batted his hands away. “No. Go outside and make sure that the fires have everything they need. Your father also wanted some help with the wooden benches.”</p>
<p>“But Sue! Just one plate. Please! I’m malnourished. Look at me, I’m skin and bones.” Jacob plead as Sue pushed him and Seth out of the door.</p>
<p>“Come on Bells! We’ve got a lot to catch up on. Let’s go take a walk by the beach. Before you say anything Ma, I promise that we will be back in time to get everything outside.” Leah said as she snagged two small brown bags as she headed for the door.</p>
<p>“I promise that we won’t get into too much trouble, Mrs. Clearwater.” Bella said as she took the two water bottles that Sue handed her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“‘Boyish mudpies?’ That was the best you could come up with?” Bella laughed as they walked along the surf. The sun was high in the sky and the water was sparkling. She leaned down to pick up a flat rock from the riverbed and skipped it along the shoreline.</p>
<p>“‘Secret admirer moonlighting as a mechanic?’” Leah shot back a few feet away as she picked up a few seashells and held them up to the sun.</p>
<p>“Hey! I didn’t say that; Jake did!” Bella squawked. “Besides he made it sound like they’re the same person, which is not humanly possible. One hates my guts and I’m not even sure that the other exists.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Leah said sitting on a fallen log.</p>
<p>“I think Jacob did fixed my truck but doesn’t want to take the credit.” Bella said as she sat down next to Leah.</p>
<p>Leah just gave her a look as she took out the lunches from the brown bags. “You and I both know that’s not what I was asking, Bells.” Bella just shook her head as she looked out across the water again.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know anymore dude.” Bella’s phone chimed with a text. It was from Alice and it looked like a hot spring? ‘<em>I didn’t even know there were places like that near Forks.</em>’</p>
<p>“Alright, how about you start from the beginning and tell your dear ol’Aunt Leah everything.” Leah said as she held out Bella’s sandwich to her.</p>
<p>When Bella was done, the sun had begun its descent signaling to the girls that they would have to start heading back soon, yet Leah just sat staring at her with her brown-almost-black eyes.</p>
<p>“Dude. This girl has really got you twisted, hasn’t she? Be honest with me, how many hours have you spent researching flowers?” Leah joked, but Bella couldn’t place something in her tone.</p>
<p>Bella just shook her head. “Too many hours, man. I noticed that she sketched another one in class. I think it was the same flower, but the shading seemed off to be an orchid. I think if I widen the search then I’ll be able to find it.”</p>
<p>Leah blinked at her. “…Right. Bud, you know this isn’t healthy right?”</p>
<p>Bella continued as if she hadn’t heard, “Now, she’s issued this ‘challenge’ sort of thing, but also hasn’t really acknowledged my existence since then? Is that normal?”</p>
<p>“If I was a different person, then I would say that she’s playing hard to get and that you should double down. But that would make me a bad friend in this case. I agree with Charlie on this one. I think you need to talk to her before you figure out any next steps.”</p>
<p>“BUT WHAT DO I SAY?!” Bella exploded getting up from her seat and began to pace. “I’m sorry. I’m just so frustrated with this entire situation. Like what is the deal?!</p>
<p>“Take it easy there tiger. Why don’t you try saying that to her?” Leah said.</p>
<p>“Because I already asked her pretty much that and she was upfront with me. I thought we squashed it. Like did I insult her in a past life? Did I take her favorite toy as a child? Like I can handle it if she’s not interested.” Bella maintained.</p>
<p>“Does she know that?” Leah said a serious look coming over her face. Bella looked at her confused.</p>
<p>“Don’t’ look at me like that, dingus. You can’t assume that everyone comes from the same background as you. You don’t know what kind of stuff she’s seen or experienced. She might not feel comfortable being real with you because she doesn’t know how you’re going to react. Honestly, from what you’ve told me, it sounds like the ‘Ice Bitch’ mentality might just be a defense mechanism for a lot of latent pain.”</p>
<p>Bella just blinked owlishly at her. “I can’t wait for you to get you psych PhD.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a long way till that time. Plus, I’m still not sure if I want to do that or chemical engineering yet.” Leah said</p>
<p>“No, but seriously. You’re absolutely right. I’ve been acting like such an ass.” Bella admitted.</p>
<p>“Look, Bells. You have a crush on a pretty girl, so your brain is bound to run off to all sorts of logical and illogical conclusions. It’s up to you to be able to sort out which is which and act accordingly. That’s the hard part. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for talking through all of this with me, Leah. I know this was a lot of teenage angst to bring to your doorway, but I really appreciate you.” Bella murmured as she cleared up the remnants of their lunch.</p>
<p>“Anytime, Bells! What best friends are for” Leah said with a big smile. “If you ever leave me for years like that with no explanation, I’ll drive to wherever you are to kick your ass, understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” Bella gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>8</strong> – For a Pessimist, I’m Pretty Optimistic – Rosalie’s POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cool breeze rustled past the three living statues in the forest. Night life was creeping awake as the twilight sun was setting. Alice perched on a tree branch, motionlessly scanning the forest floor below. Esme and Rosalie were perched above, waiting for the signal.</p>
<p>A strong gust of wind brought the smell of a herd of elk, due north. As one, they dropped down and took off northwest, intending to surround the small herd. Running was one of the few joys of this afterlife. Running with Esme and Alice helped Rosalie forget all pretenses. She could feel her smile growing as she ran alongside them.</p>
<p>After quickly dispatching the elk, they found a cliff overlooking the moonlit ocean. If Rosalie’s geographical calculations were correct, they were somewhere off of the Canadian coast about halfway to Alaska.</p>
<p>“I love these girls’ trips!” Alice chirped. “We’re so glad that you could join us Esme. The hot springs were worth the wait and it’s been such a long time since we got to soak under the sun.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me tag along girls. I know how much harder it is for us all to make time for each other once school starts back up again for you children.” She said with a wink. “The new architecture firm is putting me through my paces. They have the audacity to believe my portfolio isn’t actually my own, so I’m glad to get away.” Rosalie scoffed looking out at the remnants of the scattered sunset across the endless ocean.</p>
<p>Esme turned to angle her body towards Rosalie. “So dear, Alice tells me that this new school year has started off with quite a bang for you.” Esme said as she settled into the grass. Rosalie threw a glare at Alice, who just stuck out her tongue as she hung upside-down from a tree nearby.</p>
<p>“This year is completely normal. Dreadfully average. Can’t think of anyone out of the ordinary.” Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes at Alice’s hanging body.</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean ‘anything,’ Rosie?” Alice’s said as she shot off text.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, dear.” Esme replied, ever the placating presences between her immortal children. “You know that you can always talk to me when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“There is nothing to be ‘ready’ for.” Rosalie said in a tone that left no room for rapprochement.</p>
<p>“Well, if she won’t tell you anything about my new best friend, then I will.” Alice said. Rosalie sighed wondering what would happen if she threw a rock at her sister. A<strong> big </strong>rock<strong>.</strong><em> ‘Maybe she’ll spin around the branch like at the county the fair</em>.’</p>
<p>“Rosalie Lillian Hale, don’t you dare think about it.” Alice said. Nevertheless, she dropped down to join them while sliding her phone into her pocket.</p>
<p>Rosalie just threw her a saccharine sweet smile as she dramatically put a hand to her chest, “I would <em>never</em>! What kind of girl do you take me for?”</p>
<p>Ignoring Rosalie’s comment, Alice settled down and said in a low voice, “I promise that I won’t say anything if you really don’t want me too, but it might be nice to get everything out in the open. I’ve been worried about you. We’ve been worried about you. I don’t think we’ve ever seen you struggle like you have been.” Alice’s voice getting small as her fingers began to slowly shred blades grass at her tiny feet.</p>
<p>“She’s right, dear. I speak for the whole family when I say that we trust you and we just want you to be happy.” Esme joined in. The motherly look she gave Rosalie made her non-beating heart ache.</p>
<p>“There is nothing to discuss. I’m fine and if all of you could just kindly <strong><em>butt out</em></strong> of my life, then that would be absolutely spectacular.” Rosalie said, a dark look coming over her face. “I just don’t understand everyone’s fascination with this human. And me. Me with this human. Their lives are so fleeting. Besides, with what I’ve seen of her coordination, hers might be more fleeting. We’ll all be gone soon, and she will be nothing but a distant memory.”</p>
<p>Rosalie wasn’t sure anymore who she was trying to convince. Esme gave her an unreadable look and leaving Rosalie feeling over-exposed. “Nevertheless, if you find yourself wanting to share, then please know that my door is always open.” Rosalie just nodded her head. Jasper’s words flashed in her mind. ‘<em>Rosalie is very particular…we just have to trust in her and her process</em>.’</p>
<p>“So, does this mean that <strong><em>I</em></strong> can still make her my best fri –?” The rest of Alice’s sentence was smothered as Rosalie launched herself at her sister.</p>
<p>Esme sighed as Alice shrieked. That soak in the hot spring earlier really <em>was</em> needed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oooo <em>Liiiiiiillian</em>,” the wrenched clattered out of Rosalie’s hand. “Why didn’t you tell me your type was ‘roguish yet bookish brunettes’? Truly, I’m hurt. You wound me. We could’ve eloped together.” Jake’s voice boomed through the doors of the garage. He came in carrying a plate stacked impossibly high with an assortment of sandwiches. He stopped a couple of feet away from her with a big grin on his face and sandwich poised at the ready.</p>
<p>“This is your fault, Jacob Black.” Rosalie’s glare was murderous as she pointed an accusatory finger at him as she bent to pick up the wrench. “I’m not in the mood.”</p>
<p>“What?! How is this <strong>MY</strong> fault, Lillian?” Jake squawked indignantly with a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t shut up about your mudpie pal and now the family seems attached.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. The <strong><em>family</em></strong> is attached. Sure.” He muttered to himself, knowing full well that she could hear him. “That makes no sense, Lillian. And honestly, I’m disappointed in you for that horrible argument. Didn’t you say that you’ve been to law school or something?”</p>
<p>“Besides, how was I supposed to know that you would develop your first ever crush in almost a century on said ‘prodigal daughter’?” Jake said through a mouthful of sandwich.</p>
<p>He quickly dodging the twisted wrench that flew at him. Rosalie’s chest heaved with an unnecessary show of exertion. “Call me Lillian again and I swear that I will end the Black lineage with you.”</p>
<p>Jacob plowed on as if he hadn’t heard her threat. “So, you keyed her car. How very ‘kindergarten crush’ of you <em><span class="u">Lillian</span></em>. Never thought you were the ‘pull on the pigtails to show your interest’ type of girl.”</p>
<p>Alice’s tinkling voice sounded from the entrance of the garage, saving Jacob from her wrath.  “Fluffy! Esme said to bring this to you.” Alice flounced in holding a cold glass of iced tea. “Oh! I’m sorry! How rude of me! Would you rather a bowl?” Her eyes were sparkling with mirth.</p>
<p>Rosalie really needed to have that conversation with Esme about the necessity for moving <strong>again</strong>. At the very least, not adopting anymore strays.</p>
<p>“Very funny, short stack. A real comedian. You should go on tour. Really.” Jacob snarked. “Oh, wait. You don’t meet the height requirement to get on a plane without a parent or guardian.”</p>
<p>Alice just smiled her biggest smile at him. “Rosalie, I am here to officially inform you that I am going to my best friend’s house.” Rosalie threw Jacob a nasty glare as if to say <em>see this is exactly what I was talking about</em>. Jacob pretended not to see the look as he started in on his third sandwich.</p>
<p>“Alice, we’ve been over this. You can’t be best friends.” Her head was hurting again. ‘<em>Were vampires supposed to be able to get reoccurring migraines? Should I talk to Carlisle about this? Would it be permanent?’</em> Rosalie reached into one of the many drawers surrounding her workstation for a replacement wrench. Esme implemented the idea when Rosalie threw one too many wrenches at Emmett.</p>
<p>“Why not?!” Alice hmphed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.</p>
<p>“Because you have to befriend the girl before you can be her best friend.” Rosalie retorted rolling her eyes. She pushed Jasper’s Mustang onto the crank, careful not to dent the fender.  </p>
<p>“We are friends! We’ve been texting.” Alice replied, proud of herself.</p>
<p>Pretending not to have heard her sister, Rosalie slowly lowered herself onto the creeper and slid under the car. ‘<em>Can vampires have aneurisms?</em>’ “If you want to befriend her so desperately, why don’t you take the walking food disposal with you so that <strong><em>he</em></strong> can speed up the process for you?”</p>
<p>“Rosalie, you know that he can’t be there.” Alice whined petulantly. To his credit, Jacob looked up from his meal with half of the fifth sandwich still hanging from his mouth. "Hey!"</p>
<p>“Do you chew or is that the next step in evolution for shapeshifters?” Rosalie’s disembodied voice sounded from underneath the car.</p>
<p>Jacob ignored Rosalie and responded to the to the original topic. “Yeah, I agree with short stack. I don’t think I should be there.” Having finished his sandwiches, Jacob headed over to the creeper that Rosalie had left out for him and lowered himself under to be on the other side of Rosalie. “She can’t know that I know you guys just yet. Have you forgotten that she doesn’t know about all the hocus pocus stuff?”</p>
<p>“Regardless, I don’t see why <strong><em>I</em></strong> have to be the one to take time out of my clearly busy schedule to babysit you on this playdate that you are so desperate to have. Why don’t you just wait until we are all back in that dreadful hellhole and approach her then?”</p>
<p>“Because I said so!” Alice stomped her foot. <strong><em>Again</em></strong>.</p>
<p>“Alice, you are a centenarian. Act like it.” Rosalie was starting to lose her patience with this conversation. ‘<em>Did they make vampire aspirin?</em>’ What if she threw herself off Mount Rainer again? The free fall always did really well to clear the cluttered thoughts from her head.</p>
<p>“Pleeeeeease! I’ll let you get to pick what we all do together. Plus, don’t you want to spend time with your m-” Alice was cut-off by Rosalie’s glaring face suddenly inches away from her own. To her credit, Alice didn’t flinch, and Jacob just sat transfixed at the sister’s display.</p>
<p>“Think twice before you finish that thought, Ali-cat.” Rosalie stared Alice down. “Besides, I’m already doing what I want to be doing.”</p>
<p>“I could always work on this while you’re gone Rose.” Jacob chimed in as he also rolled out from underneath the car. “You know I don’t mind working alone.”</p>
<p>Rosalie began to rub her temples. Maybe she could antagonize Emmett into another competition to who could sit in Mariana’s Trench the longest. Last time his cracks took <em>ages</em> to disappear.</p>
<p>Rosalie turned her head to look at him as a storm of emotions clashed inside of her head. Yet, her voice remained steady. “Jacob, while I appreciate the offer, I made a promise to you that I intend to keep. Besides, we both know that I could never leave this garage or it’s inhabitants in your hands.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I resent that! I’m a great mechanic! I rebuilt Bella’s engine from scratch!” Jacob cried.</p>
<p>“My point exactly.” Rosalie replied as she turned back to Alice, eyes alight. “Must we do this dance every time?”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t have to if you would just give in. You know better than to bet against me. Especially, on this.” Alice relaxed her stance and Rosalie already knew that she would give in. Today was just not that day.</p>
<p>“No, Alice.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Alice said with a look in her eye that had Rosalie questioning what the pixie was up to. Seeing there was no point in pushing her sister further today, Alice left the pair to their work.</p>
<p>When Alice was sufficiently out of earshot, Rosalie turned to Jacob, “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“Oh, definitely.” Jacob replied.</p>
<p>After a beat he said, “I need to talk to you about something important. I trust you and your family almost one hundred percent, but…”</p>
<p>“But…” Rosalie interjected, meeting his dark eyes with her molten stare.</p>
<p>“But Bella mentioned that she was getting close with a your family outside. Alice just confirmed her intent on friendship, but that’s not the one that’s giving me, or the pack pause.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you know about Edwards little mixtapes or whatever they’re called nowadays.” Rosalie remarked.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head. “Listen, I don’t know how your guys m-” Rosalie’s ice glare cut him off. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I don’t know how your guys <strong><em>bond</em></strong> works, but if it’s anything like ours, then I know that I can trust you and only you to make sure that no harm comes to her. I know you said that she’s his Soprano or something?”</p>
<p>Rosalie smiled at him. “His <em>Singer</em>, Jacob.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, blondie. You don’t know what a playlist is.” Jacob snarked before turning serious. “I promise, I am only going to ask you this one time okay. Is Bella in any danger being close to your family?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Her every breathe is like torture and her blood calls like a siren song. And that’s just the effect she has on Edward.” Rosalie firmly stated. “I’m never going to lie to you and say that she is safe around <em>any</em> member of my family. What I can promise you is that if she is in danger, then I will do everything within my power to make sure that she’s safe.”</p>
<p>Jacob’s heated gaze connected steadily with her own for what felt like hours before he nodded his head. Rosalie knew he had the answer he was hoping for from her.</p>
<p>Boyish grin now firmly back on his face, he said, “By the way, I noticed the scratches weren’t on Bella’s truck when she came by the Rez this weekend. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you? That wouldn’t have had anything to do with what I texted you would it, <strong><em>Lillian</em></strong>?”</p>
<p>This time the wrench caught him right in the chest. He let out a grunt as the tool fell to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that answers some questions ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>9</strong> – Little Talks – Bella POV</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit with you today? My usual table is a little…tense.”</p>
<p>Bella looked up into topaz eyes of Alice Cullen. Bella had decided to sit by herself today to get some reading done, but it looked like her quiet time was about to come to a pleasant end.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Bella said with a smile, gesturing to the open seat across from her. She chanced a glance at the Cullen’s table only to lock eyes with enraged molten gold.</p>
<p>“Big yikes. Listen, shortie I’m down for whatever this is, but if she kills me, can you tell my dad that I loved him?” Bella said as she took a gulp of her water. ‘<em>Yeah, but what a way to go.</em>’ The little voice inside her head whispered.</p>
<p>“My, you <strong><em>are</em></strong> an odd one, aren’t you?” Alice tilted her head slightly. “She’ll be fine. She’s just being a big baby.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s <strong><em>your</em></strong> funeral I should be planning. Gotcha, gotcha. Ok so lay it on me, who do you want me to give your love to when she murders you?” Bella chuckled “The brave knight, obviously.”</p>
<p>Alice just smiled her mega-watt smile. “We’re going to be <strong><em>such</em></strong> great friends. What are you reading?”</p>
<p>“Dracula,” Bella said, ducking her head to hide the slight blush, “a friend of mine recommended it to me and she’s really good with book recommendations, so I thought ‘why not’? Have you read it, too or am I the only nerd who’s into the supernatural?”</p>
<p>Across the cafeteria, Rosalie roughly slammed her tray down and stormed out of the cafeteria. Through the windows, Bella’s eyes tracked her movements towards the parking lot, until Rosalie was out of view. When she turned back towards Alice, Bella saw that Alice had a faraway look in her eyes.</p>
<p>After a moment, Alice came back to herself and started fiddling with her salad. Bella noticed that Alice didn’t ever actually take a bite all lunch.</p>
<p>“To answer your question Bella, I’ve read it a few times actually.” Alice said. “I feel like there’s a new take away each time I do. I promise that you’re not the ‘only nerd who’s into the supernatural.” She conspiratorially whispered.</p>
<p>“Really? Do you like supernatural things too? Witches? Werewolves? Vampires? Demons?” Bella asked excitedly.</p>
<p>The smile Alice threw her was absolutely devious, “Oh yes! Some of those are very near to my heart. All Hallows Eve is a lost art of a holiday.”</p>
<p>“Alice, I think you’re right.”</p>
<p>“I often am.” Alice smiled. “About which thing in particular this time?”</p>
<p>“We <strong><em>are</em></strong> going to be great friends.” Bella smiled as she took a big bite of her burger.</p>
<p>Alice’s mischievous eyes sparkled as she leaned her elbows on the table, “So, tell me, Bella. What are we going to do on our first great adventure as best friends? Shopping? Sight-seeing?”</p>
<p>Bella looked down at her outfit and then back up at Alice with a raised eyebrow. “Hard pass on the shopping.” Alice’s face fell. “I know I’m ‘new’ here, but I’m not totally new here. I’ve been coming here for years to visit my dad. If there’s one thing I know about Forks, WA it’s that there aren’t many ‘sights’ to ‘see’.” The pout that developed on Alice’s face should’ve been illegal.</p>
<p>“However,” Bella quickly added. “There’s a Wes Craven marathon playing at the cinema all day on Saturday that we could check out, if you’d like?”</p>
<p>“Great! It’s a date!” The shift from the pout to the blinding smile almost gave Bella whiplash. She pointed her soda at the girl, “That thing should be illegal. Do you use that on the Knight? Is that how you get him to do your bidding?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alice smiled, tossing a look over her shoulder towards her family’s table. Jasper winked at her when their eyes locked.</p>
<p>Bella sighed. “Is there anyone that doesn’t work on?”</p>
<p>“Rosalie.” Alice said shrugging her shoulders. “But, that’s only because she’s ridiculously stubborn and likes to do things the hard way.”</p>
<p>“And your way is the easier way?” Bella asked, leaning her elbows on the table to mimic Alice’s posture.</p>
<p>“Naturally! I’m so glad that you understand.” Alice chirped.</p>
<p>When the bell rang, they gathered their things and started towards class. “Is she really going to be alright?” Bella murmured as she hitched her backpack over her shoulder. “I know you said not to worry, but she looked really upset just now.”</p>
<p>“She’s going to be just fine, Bella.” Alice replied. “If it’ll make you feel better, I can ask her and report back.”</p>
<p>Bella nodded her head but was warry when she saw that the mischievously glint had returned to Alice’s eyes. “Stay weird, short stack. I’ll see you later. Try not to get anyone imprisoned with that pout of yours while I’m gone, yeah?” Bella laughed as she gave Alice a two-finger salute when they parted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey, Ang?” Bella asked as she joined the other girls settled on the bleachers. “Do you ever hear a word so many times that it starts sounding like another word?”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, yes! At camp this past summer, the co-counselors passed around a bag of edibles somehow, we got to talking about water, and now the word ‘ocean’ just sounds mythical for some reason.” Angela pondered, clearly lost her memories.</p>
<p>Jessica leaned over from Angela’s other side, “it’s ‘creature’ for me.”</p>
<p>“Interest–” Bella started to reply.</p>
<p>“You know what really reminds me of ‘creatures’?” A voice smarmed from several rows over. “The Cullens.”</p>
<p>Jason Jefferies was exactly the kind of guy who thrived off of the high school jock stereotype. He was tall, but not wiry. He was both the kicker of the football team and one of the star soccer players. His tawny hair was quaffed like a certain redhead that she knew. Bella gave him a shelf life of four years before the looks gave way to what was really on in the inside.</p>
<p>“Fuck outta here, JJ. No one was talking to you.” Jessica snapped.</p>
<p>“Oof, is it that time of the month again, Stanley?” Jason provoked. Bella tensed next to her, but Jessica just shook her head. “He’s not worth it Bella.” she whispered.</p>
<p>“What was I saying? Oh, yeah. The Cullens are fucking weird bro.” Jason high-fived one of the guys sitting next to him.</p>
<p>‘<em>Just when I thought ‘free day’ in gym was going to be the highlight of my day. Now, I’m going to be arrested by my own father for assault.”</em></p>
<p>“Dude! First of all, no one asked you. Second of all, you don’t even know them.” Bella burst out.</p>
<p>Jason just leered at Bella. “Oh, that’s right! Bella has a big gay crush on the tiny one. I saw you guys at lunch.”</p>
<p>“That’s it!” Bella boomed standing up. “You take that back or I swear…”</p>
<p>“You swear what?” Jason mocked standing up as well. “You’re all of five foot five? Six on a good day? What are you going to do pip-squeak?”</p>
<p>“Listen, jerk-face. I don’t want to have to embarrass you in front of your loser friends, so why don’t you just admit you’re sorry and we can all go back to our lives?” Bella said coming down a few benches. The guys surrounding Jason burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“Big talk from a tiny homo.” Jason jeered meeting her in the middle. “You think you’re so tough cause daddy is top cop. He isn’t here to protect you.” He shoved her so hard that she almost stumbled back.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me.” Bella seethed. The edges of her vision slowly to turning red. She knew she was at her breaking point, and she needed to deescalate before she launched herself at this Neanderthal.</p>
<p>“Or what?” He mocked as he shoved her again, harder this time. “What are you going to do about it?”</p>
<p>She used her momentum from the shove to Spartan kick him from the bleachers. Hard.</p>
<p>Jason sailed through the air with a comical look on his face and his arms windmilling wildly.</p>
<p>Instead of helping him, his ‘friends’ just pointed and laughed at the bewildered look on his face. Jessica and Angela quickly pulled her back to their original seats. The gym coach was drawn over laughter, not having seen Bella’s heroic display.</p>
<p>“Jefferies, why are you on the ground?” Coach Clapp said as she leaned over him. Jason muttered something about a new stretching technique and glared at Bella as the coach helped him get up.</p>
<p>“Bella, not that that wasn’t completely ya’know kick ass and all, but you know that he’s the retaliatory sort, right?” Ashley squeaked as she came over to join the girls as they were taking care of Bella.</p>
<p>“I can take him. I don’t condone violence and I certainly don’t want to have to kick his ass.” Bella said. “However, if he <em>ever</em> puts his hands on me again, he won’t have any hands left. I have a feeling that that will put a huge damper on his solo-social life.”</p>
<p>When the final bell rang, they all walked to the locker room together to grab their things. On the way out, Angela walked beside Bella and asked, “I forgot to ask what your word was that doesn’t sound like a word anymore?”</p>
<p>“I was just at a bonfire on the Rez this weekend and they were telling stories. One of the names just repeating itself in my head, so I thought I would share the pain with you lovely ladies. But now, I can’t remember it.” Bella dodged.</p>
<p>Bella stopped dead when they both walked out of the locker room. ‘<em>Did I fall when that asshole pushed me and now, I’m dreaming?</em>’ She did a double take to make sure that her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Leaning against the adjacent building was Rosalie Hale looking very much like she was trying not to look like she was waiting for someone.</p>
<p>“Hey Ang, is it alright if I catch up to you later?” Bella said as she gestured in Rosalie’s vague direction with her head.</p>
<p>Angela looked to where Bella was gesturing to and said, “Oh! Are you sure? She doesn’t look like she’s in the mood for a conversation. How do you know that she wants to talk?”</p>
<p>As they got closer, Rosalie pushed herself off of the wall and approached them. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black tee and black skinny jeans tucked into thigh high black leather boots. As Rosalie stepped closer, Bella noticed that her platinum blonde hair was pushed back with a pair of black sunglasses. ‘<em>All black was made for her. Is she emo? Is she goth? Is she hotter than the sun on fire? Yes. Bella, you dummy, the sun is a ball of fire. Yeah, well she can light me up anytime.’</em> Bella shook her head to stop her inner conflict.</p>
<p>“Hello Isabella.” Rosalie murmured, voice like silk. ‘<em>Bella, you are too gay to function.</em>’ “Hello, Angela.”</p>
<p>“Hello Rosalie. I love your shirt, such a great band!” Angela gushed. “How long have you been into them?” The tee shirt was so washed out that Bella could only read a “D” and a “F.” Clearly, it was a well-worn shirt.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Rosalie smiled at Angela. “It feels like I’ve been a fan for forever.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I hear you. I wish I had been old enough to drive to Seattle the last time they were in town. Were you able to see them?” Angela asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, my siblings and I were able to get some pretty great tickets.” Rosalie replied. She caught Bella’s eye and Bella watched as honey turned to ocher. “Angela, would you mind terribly if I borrowed Bella?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure! I mean as long as it’s alright with Bella, that is.” Angela said turning to Bella.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll catch up with you later Ang.” Bella said as she hugged Angela. Her ears picked up a low hum, but she couldn’t discern where it was coming from. “Text me when you get home, so that I know you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I will, <em>mom</em>.” Angela joked. “Bye, Rosalie!”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Angela. It was a pleasure speaking with you. Get home safely.” Rosalie said.</p>
<p>When Angela was gone, they both wordlessly began walking in the direction of the parking lot with no real urgency to get there. Rosalie seemed to be lost in her thoughts with a pensive look on her face. Bella remembered her conversation with Leah and decided to bite the bullet.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She said as she walked. “I’ve been really out of line and I really need to dial it back. You’ve been clear and direct from the beginning. I should’ve picked up on those queues. That’s on me and for that I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>When Bella finished, she looked around and realized that Rosalie wasn’t walking beside her anymore. Rosalie had stopped several feet behind her and was staring at her with the strangest expression on her face.</p>
<p>“What did you just say?” Rosalie whispered.</p>
<p>“I know it’s long overdue. I’m sorry that I’ve been such a toolbox and if you’re interested then I would like to I don’t know? Start over?”</p>
<p>Rosalie burst into laughter and Bella died a little bit inside. ‘<em>If she wasn’t laughing at me while I was trying to give her a heartfelt apology, then maybe I would think that her laugh was the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.’</em></p>
<p>“Now I’m being rude.” Rosalie said doing her best to get herself under control. “Let me explain.” Bella just nodded not trusting herself to speak.</p>
<p>“I was coming over to apologize for my horrid behavior over the past couple of weeks. Instead, you beat me to the punch. You never cease to surprise me Isabella.”</p>
<p>Bella’s face bloomed in a blush. “You weren’t laughing at me?”</p>
<p>“No, no. I promise that you would know if I was laughing at you.” Rosalie said taking a step closer. “If you don’t believe me, ask Emmett.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubts in my mind, Ms. Hale.” Bella smiled at Rosalie and noticed her lips twitch in response. “Let’s keep walking, shall we?”</p>
<p>As they reached the parking lot, Rosalie said, “What, no bike today?”</p>
<p>“Hoping to get another eyeful, Ms. Hale?” Bella joked, gently bumping into Rosalie as they walked. She has no idea that Rosalie was this <strong>solid</strong>. Bella rubbed her shoulder where it had hit Rosalie. “Is your whole family like this?” </p>
<p>Rosalie rolled her eyes, but Bella noticed that she took a small step away to widen the gap as they continued to walk. When they reached Bella’s truck, she turned back to Rosalie.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?” Bella asked.</p>
<p>Rosalie only tilted her head slightly in response.</p>
<p>“You said you weren’t upset at me because of our speech and debate assignment and I believe you.” Bella started. “If not that, then would you feel comfortable telling me what I did wrong so that I can correct my behavior in the future? As cute as I thought it was, I would really rather not have a note left on my car again.” She said tapping the driver’s door behind her. “Other notes are totally fine; I just prefer them not to be the kind I have to use magic to get out.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eyebrow raised at the word ‘magic,’ but otherwise her face reverted to that unreadable look she had given Bella earlier. ‘<em>It’s almost like no one’s ever apologized to her after they’ve fucked up before.</em>’</p>
<p>In the silence, Bella blurted, “If this is about the wife and kids I left back in Phoenix, I swear I was going to pay the money when I got the money.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s face instantly cracks into a smile, but Bella could tell that she was fighting herself to keep the smile from getting too big.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Bella exclaimed. “Now, that I got you to smile, I can die happy. But I’ll settle for you telling me what I did wrong.” Bella’s eyes were wide and sincere.</p>
<p>Rosalie let out a big sigh as she took a step closer. “You were right. I do owe you an apology for that. The trouble is that,” She coughs into her hand. “I’m not always the best at those.”</p>
<p>Bella leans a little closer to Rosalie, “No offense, Ms. Hale, but I gathered that one myself.” She looked down and kicked at the ground. Bella could tell this was about as close to an apology as Rosalie was going to give her. She didn’t like it, but her curiosity as to why the blonde was like this was too overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Why do you do that?” Rosalie said. Bella looked up when the voice didn’t come from beside her. Instead, Rosalie was standing in front of her, mere inches away from her face.</p>
<p>“Do what?” Bella croaked looking into pools of amber. ‘<em>I could fall forever into her eyes.’</em></p>
<p>“Call me ‘Ms. Hale.” Rosalie breathed. “I’ve recently come to realize that in all the weeks that you’ve been here, you have not once called me anything else. Why?”</p>
<p>Bella cleared her throat before speaking and held Rosalie’s gaze as she took another step to close the already non-existent gap between them. “Because you never gave me the permission, silly. I may be fooligan, but I know enough to know that you’re a lady of refinement. The type of lady who appreciates some traditional manners.” She finished with a wink.</p>
<p>The unreadable look was back on Rosalie’s face. Bella soldiered on, “I was being serious before when I said that I would like to start over and be friends. Only if you would like that.”</p>
<p>Hours seemed to go by, and Rosalie looked like she wasn’t even breathing. Slowly, Rosalie nodded her head, “I would like that. I would like that very much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Years &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things are about to pick up, so let me know how you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Matches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>10</strong> – Matches – Rosalie’s POV</p>
<p>The lunchroom was already buzzing by the time Rosalie entered.</p>
<p>She often wondered how long it would take for her to be able to sufficiently drown out the chatter of these children. She joined the line to grab a lunch that she would never eat. Maybe if she actually consumed the ‘horrid’ meal, then she could fake a stomach illness and take the rest of the week off.</p>
<p>When she got to her family’s table, she took the advantage of being the first one there to position herself so that she would be able to see the entire cafeteria. For no reason in particular, she told herself, other than for her safety.</p>
<p>Rosalie saw <strong><em>her</em></strong> enter arm in arm with her treacherous sister. ‘<em>So, it begins</em>’ The conversation of their fledgling truce was still fresh in Rosalie’s mind as she watched the pair navigate the sea of students.</p>
<p>They both made their way towards the lunch line as she had. They seemed to be engrossed in an animated conversation as <strong><em>she</em></strong> couldn’t seem to stop gesticulating. ‘<em>No. If I’m going honor this friendship, then I’m going to do it right.</em>’ When they were out of the line, there was a moment when Rosalie truly thought that her sister would drag <strong><em>Bella</em></strong> to their table to force an interaction. ‘<em>Does a name still hold the power to electrify my senses if I don’t say it out loud?’</em></p>
<p>Her worries were soon assuaged as they found a table just the two of them. Thankfully, the boys, minus Edward, soon broke her out of her thoughts. Jasper settled into the seat next to her with a smile. “You mind, darling? It looks like my usual lunch date has decided to expand her horizons.” He said with a wink.</p>
<p>Rosalie gave him one of her rare smiles as he got fully settled into this seat. She always found that sitting next to Jasper had a calming effect whether he was engaging the use of his powers or not.</p>
<p>Her head rested against his shoulder as he and Emmett made plans to explore a new hunting ground over the weekend. Her eyes slipped closed as she tried to drown out the din of human chatter. Unfortunately, just as she reached a semblance of peace, it was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Great! Rosie and I will pick you up on Saturday and we can drive up together! We’ve been meaning to go into Port Angeles to pick up somethings and this will just be perfect.” Alice’s bell like voice chimed clear across the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eyes shot open as she let out a low hiss.</p>
<p>Jasper shifted under her to signal that he heard her response to harm his mate.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to if your mate would just stop meddling.” Rosalie mumbled knowing full well that Alice could hear every word that she said.</p>
<p>“She just really cares about you as well as your happiness. She’s also so <em>smitten </em>with Bella that her already sky-high happiness levels rise around her.” Jasper replied. “Besides, didn’t y’all strike up a friendship?”</p>
<p>Choosing to ignore Jasper for a moment, the blonde watched as Edward joined Alice and Bella. He must’ve entered while she was trying to escape the din of the cafeteria. Upon hearing her thoughts, he lifted his head and smirked at Rosalie.</p>
<p>When Bella realized he wasn’t listening to what she was saying, she turned her head to follow Edward’s eyeline. When their eyes locked, the smile that blossomed on Bella’s face made the long-dead butterflies in Rosalie’s chest awaken.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s smile slowly bloomed in response. Bella raised her hand in a small wave before her attention was captured by Alice. The loss of eye contact left Rosalie momentarily feeling colder for some reason.</p>
<p>God, she felt pathetic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bella came in just as the bell rang and settled herself next to Rosalie. For her part, Rosalie kept her eyes focused on the teacher as the lecture began.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eyes drifted down to the page in front of her. She had abandoned taking notes in favor of refining her sketching. ‘<em>I wonder if Alice and Emmett would join me in creating a sketch bouquet for Esme for her birthday this year.</em>’ She heard slight shifting from the seat next to her.</p>
<p>Faster than the human eye could detect, Rosalie looked up to see Bella trying (and failing) to get a glimpse at what Rosalie was working on. Rosalie realized that Bella had been doing this off and on for a few weeks now, trying to get a look at her paper. ‘<em>Maybe she’s bad at taking notes and is hoping to see my paper.’</em></p>
<p>“Bella, if you need to borrow my notes because you’ve missed something, all you need to do is ask. You don’t have to be sneaky about it.” Rosalie whispered at barely audible tones. A pencil snapped and she could feel the heat of Bella’s blush radiating off of her.</p>
<p>“You called me ‘Bella.’” she whispered in awe.</p>
<p>‘<em>Fuck.</em>’</p>
<p>Mx. Davis chose that moment to call attention to the front of the classroom. On the board, they had written <em>‘</em>fate v. free will’ with a flourish. <em>‘You’ve got to be joking.’ </em></p>
<p>They continued on to explain that this would be the class’s semester project. Each pair of students would have to craft an entire argument around fate or free will<em>. </em>Further, the argument would be based on one of the philosophical, Greco-Roman themes the class was to cover. Part of today’s assignment was for one from each pair to come up to the front of the class and pull the theme.</p>
<p>Rosalie turned to see Bella’s dark, chocolate eyes peering at her through the curtain of her hair. “Do you think want to go up or should I be the willing victim?” Bella smiled.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s eye twitched at the hidden joke the human had no idea she’d made. She mentally added <em>Dante’s Inferno</em> to her re-read list. If she was going to be subject to her own personal hell, then she might as well pretend like she has a Virgil to guide her through.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done a project like this. If it’s all the same to you, then I’d love to go up.” Bella said. </p>
<p>“I have my qualms with both fate and free will so please be my guest.” Rosalie grimaced before continuing, “I don’t want to hear you complain if you aren’t able to craft a strong argument.”</p>
<p>Bella slowly rose from where they were seated and walked to the front. As she passed behind, Rosalie was engulfed by her smell. The blonde tried hard to block it out, but her body rebelled and took a deep breath. She smelled like warmth and sunshine. ‘<em>Pathetic.</em> <em>The girl can’t walk by you normally without you acting like a fiend. Get a grip of yourself.</em>’</p>
<p>Before she got too far away, Bella over her shoulder she tsked, “What? Afraid of a little competition, Hale? I thought you liked a challenge. Besides, I’m not the one whose argument got decimated.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s mouth dropped open as Bella’s smirk was back in place as she continued up to the front of the classroom.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s phone vibrated in my pocket and she surreptitiously glanced down to see a message from Alice. <em>If you kill her now, you’ll ruin my weekend makeover plans. Play nice.</em> Then, a couple of seconds later. <em>Rosie, I know it’s hard for you to believe me, but I’ve never seen you smile as bright as you do in these visions of you two. I’m so happy that you’ve found your other half.</em></p>
<p>She quickly pocketed the phone. Alice’s visions were still subjective, so there was still a chance things could change. Besides, Bella was so kind as to offer her friendship and that was what Rosalie could provide. The trouble was…she didn’t know how to be a friend.</p>
<p>Naturally, her eyes followed Bella as she patiently stood in line. When she got up to Mx. Davis, Bella reached her hand to fumble inside the Red Sox baseball cap. Whatever she saw when she opened the small slip made her whole body seem to tense. When she lifted her head up, Rosalie was able to see a look of genuine shock at whatever the girl had seen on the little slip.</p>
<p>The shock seemed to fade into a resolute look of determination as Bella made her way back to their shared table. Rosalie raised her eyebrow in response. When Bella finally got settled into the seat beside her, the determined look had a tinged of gleeful eagerness to it.</p>
<p>Before Bella could open her mouth, Rosalie said, “I’ll be free will and you’re fate.”</p>
<p>Bella’s smile seemed to grow right in-front of Rosalie’s eyes. ‘<em>What an Oddball my ma-partner is</em>.’ Bella just nodded her head soundlessly, and then said, “You sure don’t want to wait to see what the theme is first?”</p>
<p>When Rosalie nodded her head in response, Bella slid the slip of paper across the table towards her. The blonde’s already perfectly arched eyebrow shot dangerously close to her hairline. There on the slip in her hands was one word.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Love.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Rosalie’s laugh rang out before she could smother it. Eye’s shinning with mirth because <em>of course</em> that would be the topic that they would have to argue on. Bella’s chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle in return.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful laugh, Ms. Hale.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the bell rang, Rosalie was in no rush to leave, so she decided to linger as Bella packed up her things. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize they were halfway to the parking lot when she heard Tyler’s booming voice cut across the sea of students, “Sup, Arizona! What’s cookin, good lookin?” he said as he fist-bumped Bella.</p>
<p>Rosalie let out an involuntary growl at the boy. ‘<em>The audacity of this human to think that he can have such familiarity with me ma– <strong>friend</strong>.’</em> She subtly shakes her head to clear her line of thinking. Ever the oblivious boy, Tyler turns to her, “Oh! Sorry, Hale, didn’t see you.” He nods his head at her, as he and the rest of the group join them.</p>
<p>Two of Bella’s friends, (‘<em>Jessica? Ashley? I can never tell which one is which.’</em>) grab her by the arms, and Rosalie has to suppress another growl. ‘<em>She is her own person and not a piece of property. You’re better than this Hale. Pull. Yourself. Together.’</em> </p>
<p>“Bella! We’ve got the greatest plan for this weekend and you have to join us!” the more talkative one of the two said. “Rosalie, you should absolutely come too! The more the merrier and I’m sure that it would help sway Bella into coming as well.” The girl turned to Rosalie, her blue eyes pleading excitedly. Suddenly, Rosalie was very grateful that she’d had decades of training against Alice’s pout because the one this girl wielded had the potential to be as deadly.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s honeyed voice responded. “Thank you for the lovely offer. Unfortunately, I have to decline. My whole family is going on an extended hiking trip, so we won’t be back until sometime next week.” Rosalie heard the smallest sigh come from Bella at her admission. “But that shouldn’t stop Bella from joining you lot. Where are you planning on heading, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a bummer I was hoping to talk to you about some songs that I found that I think you might enjoy.” Angela chimed in “We were thinking about going to La Push. A lot of us have family and friends out there, so we go pretty often.”</p>
<p>If Rosalie had blood running through her veins, then she would’ve sworn that it all turned to ice in that moment. Her friendship with Jacob may have been a carved-out exception to the treaty, but she knew that no matter how close she was to Jacob that she would never be able to get to Bella if she was in danger there. She made a mental note to call Jacob later. As much as it pained her to admit it, Jacob was amazing at talking her down from irrational anxieties.</p>
<p>Rosalie schooled her features and said, “That sounds like it’s going to be a great time and you’ll just have to catch me up on everything, including the playlist, when I get back.” Angela nodded enthusiastically as the group left in a whirlwind similar to how they arrived.</p>
<p>It was when they finally reached Bella’s truck that Rosalie realized Bella hadn’t said anything in quite some time. When Bella makes no move to get in, Rosalie feigns clearing her throat.</p>
<p>“I see you the 'magic' worked.” Rosalie mumbled. ‘<em>Stop mumbling. You’re not an actual teenager.’</em></p>
<p>Bella just blinks at her wordlessly.</p>
<p>“The…scratches…on the door.”</p>
<p>“What?” Bella puzzled looking confused.</p>
<p>“For goodness sake, the ‘secret admirer message’ I left.” Rosalie cried gesturing vaguely at the now pristine door. She had the good sense to be look away when Bella tried to catch her eyes after her little outburst.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! It was the weirdest thing. I had invited the guy who Frankenstein’s monstered the first time and we had even set up a meet up to get the supplies to do the work. But when I woke up the next day it was gone, and my door looked good as new! It was so odd. Hence, the 'like magic.'”</p>
<p>“Yes…how odd.” Rosalie murmured looking away. ‘<em>Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are better than this. You know how to apologize for you wrongs and take responsibility. If not with her, then who?’</em></p>
<p>Rosalie squared her shoulders and steeled herself. “Bella, I do want to take a moment and apologize properly. It was juvenile and beneath a lady of my stature and bearing.” Trying to convey the level of remorse that she was feeling over her childish action.</p>
<p>Bella’s blush was back in full force and the same look from before came over her face. “You called me ‘Bella’ again. I thought I misheard you the first time.” Bella shook her head, “Did your mom make you say that? Because I swear that we’re square and have been since our last conversation.”</p>
<p>Rosalie looks deep into her eyes, “I would very much like to make it up to you if you would be so kind as to let me.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Hale did you just proposition me?” Bella joked trying to ease the tension that threatened to swallow them both up. ‘<em>Her eyes remind me of freshly ground, dark carob. An endless expanse to get lost it forever.’</em> Realizing the moment got away from them, Rosalie took a step back and rolled her eyes as she moved to leave.</p>
<p>Before Rosalie got too far, she turned and said, “You have my permission Bella.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You may call me Rosalie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! You get two chapters this week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Know Your Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! I'm so honored by all the love from you all. I've got some people who know me IRL who are reading this so that's really wild for me. I LIVE for all of the speculations about what's going to happen. Keep'em coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 11 – Know Your Worth – Bella’s POV</p><p>“And then she said, ‘You may call me Rosalie.’”</p><p>“Let me guess, you died right there?” Leah joked as she tossed another dart. It landed with a smack right on the bullseye. They were in the Black’s garage waiting on the boys to finish getting ready so they could all head down to First Beach.</p><p>“Absolutely. Deceased. Do not resuscitate.” Bella said from her upside-down, prone position on the beanbag chair. “Like, I’m not even sure if she was serious. I think it’s a trap.”</p><p>“Trap? Why would it be a trap?” Leah asked turning away from the board to look at Bella’s pathetic form. “Didn’t she say that she wanted y’all to be friends?”</p><p>“I don’t know man!” Bella’s voice squawking up an octave. “Listen, have you seen her? Have you seen me? Like I have a healthy sense of self confidence and all, but she’s so pretty it hurts to look at her cause its’ like looking at the sun.”</p><p>Leah turned around and just stared at Bella with her head tilted for a long moment. “Swan. I swear to all that is holy. If you talk shit about my best friend one more time, I’m going to chuck this dart at you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Bella said making a dismissive gesture with her hand. “Promises, promises. Remember that time you said you would throw me off of the dock and then you chickened out because Charlie was there?”</p><p>“Sometimes, I’m convinced that if I didn’t love you so much, I would murder you.” Leah grumbled, throwing another dart.</p><p>“But now, you’re stuck with me.” Bella sing-songed, sitting upright. “Oh! I forgot to mention. Thank you for the book recommendation! I don’t think I would’ve picked it up on my own, but it was honestly really enjoyable. Do you have any more?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I’m so glad that you liked it.” Leah smirked looking over her shoulder. “If you liked that one, then you’re going to love this next one. It’s called <em>Carmilla</em> and it’s like <em>Dracula</em> but make it gayer.”</p><p>“What is it with you and vampires? I didn’t know that you were so into them?” Bella asked.</p><p>“What? You tryna tell me you <strong><em>don’t</em></strong> think vampires are mysterious and sexy? I’m trying to make sure that you have a robust queer education. In Victorian England, that means gay vampires.”</p><p>“What about gay vampires?” Seth said bouncing in. Jacob trailed in pulling on his sleeveless hoodie. He and Leah exchanged looks, before she answered.</p><p>“Nothing. I was just educating Bella about how the only gay characters in Victorian times seemed to be vampires.” She said throwing her last dart.</p><p>“How interesting.” Jacob drawled. “Can we go now? Bella promised that there would be hot girls at this bon fire.”</p><p>“Before we go, Bella, we wanted to give you something.” Jacob said grabbing something from behind his work bench. He walked over and handed her a box, ignoring the beginnings of her protests.</p><p>“Guys! You know I hate gift!” Bella crowed holding tightly to the box. It was beautifully wrapped and had her name written on the attached card. She took a glance at it and saw that it was signed by the rest of the pack and some of the Elders. “I’m scared to even open this box.”</p><p>“Leah noticed that your riding jacket looked like it was hanging on by a thread, so we all thought that we would chip in and get you one that would have staying power.” Seth excitedly assured. “We promise that it didn’t cost much, and we all chipped in to help! My mom even sewed it together and you know how devastated she would be if you didn’t accept it.”</p><p>“Fuuuuuck.” She turned on Leah. “You let them let Sue get involved with this? You know I can’t say no to that woman.”</p><p>Leah shrugged her shoulders but didn’t look guilty at all. “We know that your birthday just passed, and we wanted you to have something that would always remind you of us. Think of it as a symbol of us and you being a part of our family.”</p><p>“Now, please open it cause the annnnnnnnnnticipation is killing me.” Jacob pestered.</p><p>“I let you watch <em>Rocky Horror</em> ONE time, and you use it against me?” Bella deflected. Jacob just raised an eyebrow at her and Leah crossed her arms. It was Seth’s puppy dog eyes that were her downfall. <em>‘I should’ve known better than to look right into them. The boys worse than Alice when it comes to weaponizing a pout.</em>’</p><p>“Fine! I’ll do it, but this is not what I meant when I said we need to unify against a common oppressor.” Bella grumbled. “I was talking about Quil hoarding all the hotdogs.”</p><p>She opened the lid of the box and gasped. Inside was the supplest leather jacket she had ever seen. Sue had outdone herself in the delicate stitching and had even taken the time to stitch Bella’s name over the left side “Member’s Only” style. She tearfully looked up to see that Jacob and Leah had matching smiles.</p><p>“Mom said I could get one when I turned sixteen!” Seth proudly proclaimed. “I’m fifteen and a half so watch out!” Leah ruffled his hair as she put on her jacket.</p><p>“Go ahead, Bells! Try it on so we can see the handiwork.” Jacob smiled as he shrugged his on as well. “Can’t let all of Sue’s hard work go to waste. She specifically requested a picture of the three of us wearing it.”</p><p>“I’m actually going to start crying guys.” Bella whimpered as she slid on the jacket. “You guys are the best and this is the best and and…”</p><p>“Shh just put it on and let us love you.” Leah said. “Think about how hot we’re going to look coming out of those kickboxing classes you signed us up for. Rosalie won’t know what hit her!” Bella could see tiny stitching of a wolf on Leah’s right shoulder.</p><p>Bella just looked at each one of them. “I love you. Thank you for being the most amazing family that I could ever hope for.” In a quieter voice, “I’m sorry that I ever left.”</p><p>Jacob came up to her and picked her up in a surprise bear hug that somehow turned into a dogpile. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” He said from the bottom of the pile.</p><p>“Now, everyone get off of me before I choose violence.” Leah informed them. “Plus, don’t forget that picture for mom! Alright everyone line up on the couch and I’ll set the timer.”</p><p>She placed the phone against a few half-filled soda cans and ran back to lay across their laps. “Everyone PLEASE look like you like each other because I only want to do this once.”</p><p>Their smiles were wide and the flash blinded them, but Leah seemed satisfied with the picture. “great! Just sent that to mom. Now, let’s go because I’ve been thinking about hot dogs ever since you brought it up.”</p><p>“Your appetite’s been gnarly lately, you goin through a second puberty this early?” Bella joked standing up from the couch.</p><p>“Bella don’t you know it’s not wise to question a lady about her food intake?” Leah questioned putting Bella in gentle headlock.</p><p>“But she didn’t ask a lady, Leah. She asked you.” Seth said. It took him a moment to realize what he said before taking off towards the car in fear for his life, Leah two steps behind him.</p><p>“We’re never going to get there, are we?” Jacob asked shaking his head.</p><p>“Define ‘never.’” Bella answered. “Like never in forever or like never, never?”</p><p>He picked her up fireman style and walked to the waiting cars with her shrieking along the way.</p><hr/><p>“Bella! You made it and you brought friends!” Jessica greeted as she got up from her place by the fire pit to greet them.</p><p>“Hi Jess! I sure did! These guys are my family, I can’t leave them anywhere. This is Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Guys, meet Jess she’s the coolest future valedictorian you’ll ever meet.” Bella finished with a smile as everyone nodded to Jessica in turn. “You guys started the fire early, I’m so glad because it looks like suns going to set early.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what we figured too.” Jessica replied as they made their way toward the rest of the group. “It was a spontaneous plan, so I’m glad the sun decided to surprise us all and cooperate.”</p><p>Bella nodded her head as she and Leah took a seat next to Ashley and Lauren. She noticed that Jacob drifted over to where Mike and Tyler were pulling out the food to be grilled from the coolers. Seth drifted over to where Eric was walking around taking candids of everyone and the scenery. Bella twisted her head looking for Angela when her phone vibrated in her pocket.</p><p><em>You promise that you’re not mad at me? – </em>Bestest Friend Ever</p><p>
  <em>‘When had the little tinker-demon gotten her hands on my phone to change her contact info?’</em>
</p><p><em>Yes, I promise :)</em><em> I want you to go enjoy your time with your family. Port Angeles has been around for decades, so I’m sure that it can wait a week or two. – </em>Bella</p><p>“Guys? Where’s Ang? I thought she would’ve beaten me here.” Bella asked putting her phone back in her pocket.</p><p>Lauren shook her curls out before tying them up. “She had to drop the twins off at their practice, but she just texted saying that she’s on the way. Does anyone want to come in the water with me?” She said zipping up her bodysuit as she stood up.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Jacob chimed in coming out of nowhere. He took off his shirt and left his swim trunks on. He noticed Bella give him a look. “What?”</p><p>“Dude, the waters like 65 degrees. How’re you going in there without a bodysuit?”</p><p>Jacob just smiled at her like he would a child. “Ah my young, white padawan. That is a problem that only afflicts your kind because you don’t have the genes for this water.” Then, he imitated his voice to sound like Bane. “You think darkness is your ally? You've merely adapted to the dark. I was born in it, molded by it.”</p><p>“Come on nerd. Let’s go before I change my mind.” Lauren remarked as Jacob smirked and jogged off towards the shoreline. She mouthed “<em>so</em> <em>hot</em>” before she took off after him.</p><p>“We stan a bisexual queen.” Ashley said leaning back on her hands. They all giggled at Lauren’s antics and Bella’s phone vibrated again.</p><p><em>Ok! I believe you but promise to let me make it up to you next weekend! I’ll drive! </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I also promise that next time I’ll check with my family to see if we have any plans <strong>BEFOREHAND</strong></em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Something tells me that’s not actually a good thing. But, seriously shortie, we’re totally fine and there’s no hard feelings. If you want to make it up to me, then you can send me another one of those stunning photos you sent last time.</em> – Bella</p><p>Not a moment later, Alice sent a breathtaking sunset photo. Bella’s mind felt addled and she couldn’t tell if it was the view or if it was Rosalie’s exposed back, barely in frame, as she gazed outward toward the dying sun that did it. The subject clearly didn’t know that she was being photographed. Her face had a serene look that made Bella ache to know what the blonde was thinking about.</p><p>“Please tell me she hasn’t been drooling over that photo the <span class="u">entire</span> time.” A voice said from behind her ear. Bella turned to see Angela’s grinning face leaning over her to get a better look at the picture.</p><p>Something shattered to her left and Bella looked to see that Leah’s hands were covered in soda and shards of glass at her feet. Leah’s eyes, however, were riveted on the planes of Angela’s face and Angela’s eyes seemed to twinkle when they met Leah’s.</p><p>“Here, let me help you with that.” She said to a dumbfounded Leah. “That cut doesn’t look too bad, but I’ve learned from my brothers that sugary soda is not something anyone wants on a cut.” Bella stared at her normally calm and collected friend, in such a startled state. She could indeed see tiny rivulets of blood starting to trickle down her hand. Bella had to look away as the rusty smell of blood started to invade her senses. ‘<em>Don’t pass out. Don’t pass out.</em>’</p><p>It wasn’t until Seth walked over after hearing the commotion that Leah was able to shake herself out of whatever brain-fog she was in and respond to Angela. Her voice took on a raspy roughness as if she was waking up from a long slumber. “Uhm, thank you. That’s very kind of you…”</p><p>“Angela.” The girl responded with a small smile and an offered hand to help the girl up.</p><p>“<em>Angela</em>.” Leah breathed, taking the offered hand. “A beautiful name.”</p><p>The pair walked over to Jessica’s van to grab the first aid kit stashed there. As they walked away, Bella felt like she was missing something. She looked to Seth who was smiling like his sister <strong><em>hadn’t</em></strong> just sliced her hand open, and her confusion deepened.</p><p>Bella addressed Seth. “Am I missing something here?”</p><p>Seth just smiled and walked off to join the others by the shoreline. Ashley laid her head on Bella’s lap as Jessica told her the new developments between her and Mike. Bella watched Angela gentle clean off Leah’s wound, and she could even see her friends blush from her place near the pit. Bella smiled seeing the care with which Angela wrapped Leah’s hand.</p><p>After that, the pair sat off in their own little world by the water. ‘<em>If I would’ve known that they would hit it off so swimmingly, then I would’ve introduced them sooner</em>.’ Bella mused and turned her attention back to Jessica’s retelling of an exchange of texts between her and the boy.  </p><hr/><p>As the rest of the evening wore on, Bella found her mind drifting. Inevitably, when her mind tended to drift these days, it tended to drift to platinum blonde hair and ocher eyes. ‘<em>I wonder if she’s having a good time with her family.</em>’ Or ‘<em>does she look to the moon or the stars for answers to life’s questions?’</em></p><p>Seth dropped down next to her, “Just because you’re not looking at the photo, doesn’t mean we all don’t know where your head is.” She had been tempted to pull out her phone for another glance and that gorgeous face, but she wasn’t going to tell him that.  </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea who you’re talking about.” She said knocking shoulders with him.</p><p>“Funny…I never actually said it was a <strong><em>who</em></strong>, now did I?” He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“When did you get to be so sassy?” Bella replied. “You need to stop hanging out with your sister so much. Speaking of which, have you been able to check on her hand? Is she ok?”</p><p>Seth’s teeth gleamed in the firelight as he smiled. “I can confidently say that she is the best that she has ever been and that we don’t need to worry about her.”<em> ‘I wish they could bottle this kind of optimize because I swear it could cure anything.’</em></p><p>“That’s good to hear, bud.” She said with a smile. “Where’s my biggest lunk head?”</p><p>His grin broadened as he gestured with his head towards the seashore. Bella could see two shadows sitting on the driftwood, locked in a passionate embrace. She matched his grin “Well, looks like it’s just you and me kid. Well, you, me, and all of my tipsy friends.”</p><p>She looked around at the smaller groups lounging about. A mysterious, small bottle of whiskey had materialized and been quickly passed around. She had missed the playfulness that came with teenage years. When she was with her mother, she often felt like she had to skip being an immature kid. ‘<em>God, I miss her so much, but I know that it’s better for both of our developments if I get to be a kid and she gets to be the newlywed.</em>’ She wouldn’t have it any other way, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t miss the woman terribly. She made a mental note to put a video call session together so they could catch up.</p><p>Bella smiled when she looked towards the water and saw Mike with Jessica as they walked along the shoreline while playfully splashing each other. Laughter brought her eyes to, Eric and Tyler holding hands as they chatted with Ashley by the grill.</p><p>“You can talk about her ya’know. I may be young, but I’ve got wisdoms.” Seth’s words brought her back to him and the pleasant fire light.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Bella joked. “Something tells me you are wise beyond your young years.”</p><p>“Thanks! It’s the Cheerios.” He grinned. “Seriously, though.”</p><p>She let out a small sigh as she dropped her head to look at the fire reflected in the sand. “I just miss her. I don’t know why, but I do. We’ve gotten to a really good place and I know that I saw her yesterday and I’ll see her when she gets back from her trip…”</p><p>“…but you miss her nonetheless.” Seth finished.</p><p>“Yeah.” She sighed, again. “We had this moment the other day where I could tell that she was ready to give our friendship a real try. I don’t want to scare her. It’s silly, but she called me ‘Bella’ for the first time and apologized to me for vandalizing my car <strong><em>in the same sentence</em></strong>. I could tell that it wasn’t something that she did very often, and I was flattered. Like the asshat that I am, I literally couldn’t make words after that.”</p><p>“I’m not an expert or anything, but it sounds like you’re scared about something??” He said as more of a question than a statement.</p><p>Bella sighed. “I am. That’s one of the things that’s getting to me is that I don’t understand <em>why </em>I’m so worried. I really want to be her friend, but there’s this part of me that’s telling me there’s something wrong with that. Not like an internalized homophobia way, but more like a there’s something important that she’s not telling me way.”</p><p>“I feel like this is the part of the friend speech where I’m supposed to say, ‘did you want to talk to her about it?’ but that doesn’t feel right here for some reason.” He softly spoke nudging her.</p><p>“I’ve tried! That’s what’s so frustrating to me. Sometimes, I can tell she <em>wants </em>to talk to me and then other times it feels like she’s fighting herself. Sometimes, I think about just walking right up to her and asking her what her problem is, but that sounds like a one-way ticket to getting demolished.”</p><p>“Yeah….0/10. Would not recommend.”</p><p>“Ok, Mr. Miyagi. What <strong>do</strong> you suggest then?”</p><p>“I don’t know who that is, but I need you to know I’m insulted regardless.” Seth paused to gather his words. “What’s wrong with what you <em>have</em> been doing? It sounds like y’all have found a flow that works for you both. It’s not perfect, but nothing in the beginning ever is. Try taking it day by day to see how it plays out. There’s nothing wrong with taking time to make sure the other person knows that you’re a safe space for them to talk out the harder stuff they’re internally struggling with. You both started out on slightly the wrong foot and now you’re working to correct that. Unfortunately, that can take time and it can feel like you’re not exactly moving forward as much as spinning your tires in the mud.”</p><p>“Squirt, I take it back. You <strong><em>are</em></strong> wise beyond your years.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 8teen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>12</strong> – 8teen – Rosalie POV</p><p>They both came to a sudden stop under an old oak tree. Rosalie and Edward had always been the fastest of the coven, so they would often find themselves together during the hunt. Knowing they were alone for the first time in a while, Rosalie approached her ever-brooding brother.</p><p>“You’re finally going to ask me, aren’t you?” Edward sighed as he sat below the tree. “I’ve heard the thought float through your head more than once, but I’ve been making a great effort to give you space. Esme and Jasper said that it would be more beneficial to our relationship in the end.”</p><p>Rosalie soundlessly lowered herself beside him, so that her back was against the tree. “I’m loath to admit it, but I’ve been worried about you.” She admitted in response. His brow furrowed as her mind became clouded in a recitation of Dostoyevsky’s<em> The Brothers Karamazov</em> in its original Russian.</p><p>“I am aware of how difficult this experience must be for you. You didn’t choose for her to be your Singer as much I didn’t choose her to be my m-” She cut herself off. “I just wanted you to know that you have my support, brother.”</p><p>Edward looked at her as he had never seen her before. “Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie Hale?”</p><p>Her face cracked into a smile as she shoved him. “I’ve seen what that particular pull can do and it’s a testament to your strength.”</p><p>There was silence between them for a moment before he cleared his throat. “It’s not my strength.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“It’s not my strength, alone, that keeps me from acting.” Edward says turning to face her. His gold eyes fresh from the hunt glowing in the night. “Every time the beast in my chest tells me to tear her apart, I see you. I see your face and this look of utter devastation. Outside of Carlisle and Esme, you are my first…friend in this life. We’ve gone through so much together and there is still much yet. I would not strip your lifetime of happiness for a brief moment of bloodlust.</p><p>Rosalie’s eyes tracked across his face looking for a shred of falsehood in his words. Her eyes welled with tears that would never fall. Tears for her brother. Tears for her family. Tears for herself and her future. He averted his eyes, but continued, “You don’t have to say the words until you’re ready but know that I (as much as we’re both loathed to admit it) know your mind almost as well as you do.”</p><p>“Edward, I’m going to hug you now. If you ever share this with anyone, I will-”</p><p>“Yes, yes. You will castrate me to within an inch of my life and make me beg for death before throwing me off of a cliff.” He said opening his arms wide and welcoming her crushing force. She let out an involuntary sob that was decades in the making. “Hug me.”</p><p>‘<em>She has the power to build a bridge between Edward and I without even knowing it. Imagine the hold she’ll have…’</em></p><p>“I shudder to think but am excited to welcome her as a sister.” Rosalie just hugged him tighter.</p><p>“She makes me want to be better, brother. I didn’t know I was capable of being anything but a monster, doomed to walk this earth for all of eternity. Now, every day spent with her makes me feel as if I’m actually a teenager again.”</p><p>“You deserve it dear sister and I’m glad that we get to experience this unique moment with you. Thank you for not destroying me on the spot.” He chuckled as they separated. “I’ve grown quite accustomed to this damned life and seeing your happiness gives me renewed hope for my own.”</p><hr/><p>“Every time you both leave for one of those extended runs, I become convinced that only one of you will actually return.” Emmett grinned at her as she emerged from the brush.</p><p>The family had split off to let the mated pairs hunt together, and Emmett preferred to wait for her to hunt. He’d always been her favorite brother to hunt with, even if he did tend to play with his food. “I like to give them a fighting chance. It’s only fair.” He had once mused.</p><p>“I haven’t killed him.” Rosalie confessed. “Edward decided to run to Alaska for the rest of the weekend to spend time with the family.”</p><p>“Great! That means 50-percent less brooding in the house.” Emmett quipped.</p><p>“Only 50-percent?” Rosalie questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, cause you’re still there.” He retorted and took off down the cliffside, Rosalie hot on his heels.</p><p>“You take that back Emmett McCarthy!” She howled as she lunged at him, knocking him off balance and straight into the ocean. She was able to pivot midair and grab the cliff’s edge. He rocketed out of the water and tossed her over the tree line. She grasped the nearest branch and somersaulted into a crouch. Rosalie raised her hand in a challenging gesture, smirk on her face.</p><p>A habit left over from Emmett’s days as a newborn, they often found themselves tussling in the treetops. He leapt at her, but she swung around the branch and used his momentum to kick him to the opposite direction. “What’s wrong, Monkey Man?”</p><p>Emmett spit the leaves out of his mouth and growled as he lunged at her again. This time, she absorbed the impact and used his body as a shield against the ground, creating an Emmett-sized crater. She flipped off of him before they came to a complete stop.</p><p>“That’ll teach you to call people broody. I’m not broody. I’m <strong><em>pensive</em></strong><em>.</em> It’s different.” Rosalie said inspecting her nails.</p><p>“‘Pensive’ my ass, angel face.” Emmett grumbled from the crater. “You ready to stop being a total weirdo and talk to Daddy Emmett about it?”</p><p>“First of all, never call yourself ‘Daddy Emmett” again.” Rosalie said holding up a finger. “Second,…yes. I think I am.”</p><p>Emmett’s mischievous face took morphed to one of seriousness. “Rosie, I’m ready to hear whatever you’re willing to share with me.” He said and quickly rearranged a felled tree around a stump to create a seating area. “Hit me.”</p><p>She smiled at him in appreciation. He knew how difficult this was going to be for her and it reinforced her decision to have him be the first one she talked this through with.</p><p>She took a seat and sighed deeply, running a hand through her blonde tresses. “I think I found the trouble I didn’t know I was looking for.” He just nodded for her to continue.</p><p>“I shouldn’t feel the way that I do. She brings the utmost danger to this family.” Rosalie went on, standing up and beginning to pace. “She’s a walking accident waiting to happen. She makes friends with wolves and vampires without <strong>any </strong>regard to her own safety or well-being.” Emmett continued to nod along.</p><p>“Her eyes are like the darkest coffee and her hair is like auburn chestnuts. She’s incredibly intelligent, but incredibly stupid at the same time. Her laugh is the loudest bell I hear and don’t even get me started on <strong><em>that damned smirk</em></strong> of hers.” Emmett was grinning broadly now.</p><p>“Rosie…”</p><p>She realized that her chest was heaving unnecessarily as she whirled around to look at him. “This is all that boy’s fault.” She said with no real malice.</p><p>“We both know that’s not true.” Emmett coaxed. “We both know that there isn’t a person alive that can convince Rosalie Hale to do anything she doesn’t want to do.” He paused before his devilish grin returned. “Well, maybe there <strong><em><span class="u">is</span></em></strong> someone who can.”</p><p>“What is she doing to me, Emmett?” Rosalie wailed throwing her hands up. “I just had a heart to heart with <strong><em>Edward</em></strong> because of that girl.”</p><p>“It’s actually quite simple.” He stated crossing his arms across his broad chest. “She’s making you better, Rosie.”</p><p>Rosalie dropped down next to him and put her head in his lap. “She wants to be friends, Em.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I don’t even know how to do that.”</p><p>He began to gently stroke her hair as he said, “Is it that you don’t know <em>how </em>or is it that you don’t know how to do <strong><em>only</em></strong> that?”</p><p>“I’m scared of the latter.” She croaked, slowly opening her eyes. “And I don’t know if I’ll be any good at the former.”</p><p>“If I may…I’ve seen the two of you interact for weeks now, Rosie. You both just ebb and flow together in a way that’s unique to you. Did you make an ass out of yourself in the beginning? Absolutely.” She punched his shoulder.</p><p>“Use your words, Lady Hale. What was I saying? Right! You making an ass out of yourself.”</p><p>“We were past that part actually.”</p><p>“Were we? Oh, yes! You’ve since redoubled your efforts to be open and kind to her. It’s not going to be perfect. Eternity rarely is. The one thing you can’t do anymore is run from her.”</p><p>“I -”</p><p>“Wait, hear me out.” He cleared his throat. “I’m not saying that you need to go full steam ahead as if you are a completely different person than whom you have been. No, that wouldn’t be realistic. What I am saying is that you don’t slap the extended hand away and retaliate like her feelings are a toy you can play with whenever you want.”</p><p>Rosalie sat up and hung her head. “I’ve been a cad, haven’t I?”</p><p>“You have, but she forgave you for it.” Emmett reminded her. “There’s no use dwelling on it. Especially, if she’s ready to push onward from it.”</p><p>“Em, I…have no idea what I’m doing.” Rosalie admitted.</p><p>“That’s ok. You’re not supposed to know everything.” He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “You’ve needed a safe harbor and she can be that for you, if you let her. For now, just stop being weird and take it one day at a time. What do you think about that?”</p><p>“I’ve had too much brotherly love this weekend.” She said smacking his chest lightly before nuzzling into his evergreen and sea salt smell.</p><p>Emmett just grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What even is a plot anyway?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I've been gone for a minute, but I'm back so let's hit it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>13 </strong>– Hurricane – Bella POV</p><p>“I just don’t understand what the holdup is, sweetheart.” Renee’s voice echoes through her room. Bella repositions the computer on her desk before fidgeting with her fingers.</p><p>“We’re finally friends, mom. I think? I don’t want to risk that. Do you know how hard it was for me to get to this middle ground with her? Getting to Mordor is easier. Climbing the Wall is easier. Defeating Voldemort is easier.”</p><p>“Honey…what?” Her mother’s face scrunches up in confusion.</p><p>Her phone chimed twice on her bedside table.</p><p>“Mom…all I’m saying is that I think we have a pretty cool thing going and I’m just enjoying spending time with her. I’m actually learning a lot about her.”</p><p>“That makes me so happy to hear and I hope you know I’m only teasing you sweetheart. I just love seeing you so happy and excited. I’m glad that Forks is having the opposite effect on you than it did on me.”</p><p>Her phone chimed three times.</p><p>“Me too, mom.” Bella said with a small smile on her face. “Listen, I have to go. Leah’s supposed to come over and that obnoxious dinging you hear in the background is probably her. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon! Tell Phil, I said hi.”</p><p>Her mother waved and blew her a big kiss as she ended the call.</p><p><em>I’m coming over and I’ve got to talk to you about something important, but I need you to not like freak out ok? – </em>Sister from Another Mister</p><p><strong>‘</strong><em>Oh, this is going to be good.’</em> Bella mused as she texted a reassurance to Leah. Not even a minute later, the front door rang. Doing a quick sweep of the room to make sure that it was presentable, Bella rushed down the stairs to greet her friend.</p><p>“Hey, you ok?” Bella greeted with a hug. “Your text made it sort of sound ominous.”</p><p>Leah squeezed back before releasing, “Yeah, I think so? Let’s go upstairs and I’ll tell you everything.”</p><p>Once they were settled on Bella’s bed, the girl realized how nervous Leah seemed to be. Her skin looked a bit pale and she was wiping her hands on the knees of her jeans as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Bella rested a hand on the girl’s knee and gave her a kind smile.</p><p>Leah’s eyes took on a resolute look as she took a deep breath. “Ok. I can totally do this. Ok. So, here’s the thing right…”</p><p>Bella nodded.</p><p>“Fuck this.” Leah huffed. “Ok, so I’m gay.”</p><p>Bella’s face muted in confusion as looked at her lifelong best friend. She owlishly blinked at Leah. For her part, Leah seemed to fidget under the combination of Bella’s stare and the silence that enveloped the room.</p><p>“And?” Bella finally said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can’t have come all this way just to tell me you’re gay.”</p><p>“What? Why not?” Leah responded.</p><p>“Uhm…maybe because I already knew that?” Bella admitted with a shrug and a smile.</p><p>“You already knew that?”</p><p>“Lee, you’re not as subtle as you think you are when it comes to that. I’ve known ever since we were like thirteen. You tried to give me a “Gay-ducation” using Victorian era literature. In what universe, would I not have already known and trusted that you knew what the hell you were talking about?”</p><p>Leah sheepishly looked at her. “You know?”</p><p>“Yeah, Lee. I know and I love you so much for trusting me to tell me. It really means a lot to me and I’m so happy for you! Who is she?” Bella asked slyly.</p><p>“Who is who?”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that you came out to me as a whim on a Saturday night with no person of interest on the horizon?”</p><p>“First of all, person of interest? Stop hanging out with Charlie.” Leah dodged. “Second of all, fuck you. Third of all, it’s…” Her voice trailing off at the end in a jumble of words. Bella smirked at her and shook her head.</p><p>“Bitch. I know you heard me.” Leah snapped. Bella smirked even wider. “Fine, it’s your friend Angela. Has anyone ever told you that you have an infuriating smirk?”</p><p>“So, tell me about you and Angela…”</p><hr/><p>Bella wasn’t even sure if Rosalie noticed that she did it anymore. At the end of every shared class day, Rosalie would slowly pack up and instead of leaving, she would wait for Bella. Once Bella was ready, they would walk to the car park together.</p><p>Today, Rosalie’s beautiful face was marred in a thoughtful frown. Bella couldn’t help but take advantage of the blonde’s distracted state. ‘<em>How does someone look so effortlessly beautiful?’</em> Rosalie was dressed in a white t-shirt and the skinniest jeans Bella had ever seen with a pair of black heels. Dressed for height of summer in the dead of fall. ‘<em>No wonder she’s usually cold. That thin jacket isn’t going to protect her from the cold</em>.’ Her flowing, platinum hair was held back by a bandana and aviators tucked into the V-neck of the shirt.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Rosalie’s melodic voice cut through her musings.</p><p>“Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.” Bella said as she shouldered her bag and began the walk to her locker. Rosalie leaned against the adjacent locker and gave Bella a confused look.</p><p>‘<em>There’s nothing wrong with taking time to make sure the other person knows that you’re a safe space for them to talk out the harder stuff they’re internally struggling with.’ </em>Seth’s voice rings through my head. <em>‘I can totally do that.</em>’</p><p>Bella switches out her books for the evening before returning Rosalie’s confused look with one of amusement. “Your heads been up in the clouds all day, Ms. Hale. I’m here if you want to share that burden.” She finished with a small wink.</p><p>Rosalie shook her head with a small smile before they both turned and began the walk to the parking lot.</p><p>“Bella, I thought I told you to call me Rosalie.” Rosalie said when they reached Bella’s truck.</p><p>“To be honest, I thought that was a fever dream.” Bella admitted before slapping her palm over her mouth. “I’m sorry, that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble.”</p><p>Rosalie’s dark amber eyes twinkled in amusement as she looked at Bella with that same unreadable look. Bella cleared her throat to cover her embarrassment. “<strong><em>Rosalie</em></strong>” Bella tested the name out with her tongue. “So, what’s been on your mind?”</p><p>As they came to a stop outside of Bella’s truck, Rosalie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. If Bella didn’t know any better, she would say that Rosalie looked…nervous?</p><p>“That’s an excellent jacket.” Rosalie deflected as she looked up towards the gathering storm clouds. “You look…what’s the term? Positively bad ass in it.”</p><p>“Did you just compliment me?” Bella smirked, fingering the lapels of the jacket. “Thank you, my friends down at the Rez got it for me as a late birthday present.”</p><p>“They have very good taste. I’m sure Alice approves.”</p><p>“Yes, she wouldn’t stop complimenting the stitch work during lunch.”</p><p>“It’s –”</p><p>“Positively …bad ass?” Bella sassed. “What era are we in, Lady Hale?”</p><p>Rosalie smiles her secret smile. “Would you like to know something, Bella? Only my brother Emmett has ever called me ‘Lady Hale’ and survived.”</p><p>“That must mean you don’t want me dead. Looks like this friendship is going swingingly for me, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>In lieu of answering, Rosalie just nodded with her head towards Bella’s truck, “Still no bike today?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Bella admitted, “It’s been really icy on the roads and I already feel like I’m dancing with the fates by just trying to walk in a straight line. You’ll just have to wait along with the rest of my adoring crowd for her return.” Bella swore she heard the faint humming noise coming from nearby, but it was only her and Rosalie around. ‘<em>It sounds like the purr of an engine, but we’re the only ones left nearby. Odd.</em>’</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Bella queried. “There’s this humming sound.”</p><p>The sound immediately stopped, and Rosalie took an almost imperceptible step away. ‘<em>When had she gotten so close? There are flecks of emerald green and mulberry mixed in with the amber.</em>’</p><p>“I don’t hear anything.” Rosalie husked out. Her normal honey voice having dropped slightly. “If you’re worried about the roads, then I can escort you. Your house is on my way to school.”</p><p>“Are you…offering to give me a ride, Rosalie? First, a compliment and now you want to voluntarily spend time with me?” Bella could feel the small smile on her face grow. ‘<em>Is? She? Flirting? With? Me? Did I pass out again?’ </em>“Careful, Rose. Keep that up and I might start thinking that you don’t hate me at all.” Bella finished looking deeply into Rosalie’s tumultuous eyes. The humming resumed, but at a lower decibel, Bella wasn’t even sure that she it was there.</p><p>“I don’t hate you, Bella.” Her face took on a very serious look.</p><p>“I appreciate your offer,” Bella answered taking a step towards her truck. ‘<em>When did we get so close again?</em>’ “For now, I think my truck can get the job done.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. ‘<em>Is she pouting?</em>’</p><p>Bella smiled as she got in the cab of the truck and rolled down the window. “How about a compromise?”</p><p>“Compromise?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s something two people who are at an impasse do to bridge the gap.” She smirked down at the blonde.</p><p>“Thank you for the vocabulary lesson, Isabella. I am aware of what a compromise is.” Rosalie bantered back, her lips twitching from a barely restrained smile. “What is this proposed compromise of yours?”</p><p>“How about you give me your number and I can text you if I change my mind down the line.” Bella replied, eyes twinkling. “You know…since we’re friends.”</p><p>“Smooth, Swan. Very smooth.” Rosalie purred. “Hand it over.” Bella handed over her phone.</p><p>“One more thing, Rosalie…”</p><p>“Mhm.” Rosalie hummed, returning the phone and turned to leave. Bella’s smile morphed to match the Cheshire cat.</p><p>“How do you know that my house is on your way to school?”</p><hr/><p>Bella put the finishing touches on dinner just as Charlie walked through the door.</p><p>“Smells great, Bells! Lemme guess…some of your grandma Marie’s Famous Fried Chicken with baked mac n cheese on the side?” He asked in wonderment as he took off his gear. He still felt the need to unload his gun when he came into the house. ‘<em>Even though he’d taught me how to handle a weapon ever since I became a teenager</em>.’ “How did you know I’d had such a hard day and needed comfort food?” He walked over to the sink to wash his hands.</p><p>“A daughter just <em>knows</em> these things, Dad.” She said getting settled across the table. He grabs a drink from the fridge and gives out the deepest sigh when he sinks into his chair. “Are you allowed to tell me what’s been going on?” Bella asks.</p><p>“It’s nothing I want you to worry about, kid.” He responds. Bella just gives him a piercing look. “Alright alright, I’ll tell you. Can a man eat dinner first before you hit him with a glare like that?”</p><p>Bella’s face flushed as she nodded into her own glass. “How about I tell you a little about my day until you’ve got your reserves filled.”</p><p>“Hit me kid! Any new updates on the girl you’re mooning over?”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“What? Are we not mooning over her anymore? Did you find someone else?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Do you know how hard it was for me to get to this middle ground with her? Get-”</p><p>“‘Getting to Mordor is easier.’ Yes, I know. We’ve been over this.” Charlie said around a mouthful of fried chicken.</p><p>Bella’s glare returned as she polished off her own plate. “Nice one, funny man. You’re starting to sound like mom.”</p><p>“And… that’s my cue.” He joked pushing back from the table. “I’m going to make some tea and tell you this before I unwind for the night, you want?”</p><p>When Bella didn’t respond, he held up the tea box and shook it around in jest. Bella’s face broke out into a big smile. “Yes, please!”</p><p>Charlie put the kettle on and went upstairs to change out of his uniform. When the squeaking floorboards above her signaled that he was in his room, Bella took a moment to reflect on the tired face of her father she’d seen at dinner. His eyes looked sunken in, like he hadn’t been getting enough sleep. She could see that he’d only eaten half of what she set out for him. She quickly cleared the table and set the dishes in the sink.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch those. You cooked and you know the rules in this house.” Charlie announced as he re-entered the room.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Dad.” She smiled over the sink. Charlie never wanted her to feel like it was all on her shoulders. She appreciated it so much, because even though Renée didn’t want it to feel that way when Bella was back in Phoenix, it was often unavoidable. Bella was growing a new appreciating for their relationship the more time apart they spent. With Charlie, it felt like the opposite, like the man was meant to be a dad. Her dad.</p><p>Pouring the tea, Charlie said, “Let’s take this into the living room. Your dad’s beat and I just need to sit down on a chair that wasn’t made during the Revolutionary War.” With that he took the two steaming mugs into the living room. Once they were settled, Charlie took another deep breath as he looked around the room.</p><p>“Just let me get it all out before the Q&amp;A portion, please.” Bella nodded her head. “You know how every year, at least one or two hikers go missing because they're amateurs or they go off alone on an unmarked path and we don’t find them until the spring?” Bella nodded again, blowing the steam off of the tea nestled between her hands.</p><p>“This year, it looks like those numbers are going up at a rate that we can’t quite explain. From here to as far as Seattle, and just today, we got word that Saanich has been having disappearances, as well. Bodies aren’t turning up. The few that do turn up, just don’t look right.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Bella asked.</p><p>“That’s just the thing, I don’t know what I mean.” Charlie’s tired face became more haggard.</p><p>“The photos I’ve seen of the bodies don’t look like the typical lost/found hiker. They don’t look like they’ve fallen off of high points, they don’t look like exposure/hypothermia afflicted, and they don’t look like typical <em>wildlife</em> attacks.”</p><p>“But they look like <span class="u">typical</span> attacks? Just not <em>wildlife</em> ones?” Bella queried.</p><p>“That’s the part I can’t explain!” Charlie threw himself back onto the lazy boy in exasperation. “The pictures of the bodies that have turned up all have similar bites. The bites are definitely from a predator, because we’ve been able to ID canine incisor bite marks…”</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that’s the problem?”</p><p>“Because you’re my kid and I’ve taught you to be suspicious of everything.” He said, taking a deep drink. “And because that <strong><em>is </em></strong>the problem. The bites don’t look like they came from any of the wide mouth predators that are in this area.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>He gave her a piercing look. “Meaning, that we either have a brand-new type of apex predator in the area that likes taking hamburger bites out of people or…a someone is out there hunting hikers and making slim jims out of them.” The scalding tea felt ice cold in her hands as the information sunk in.</p><hr/><p>When Bella settled in her room, she allowed the bits of information her father had shared to permeate through her brain. No wonder he was exhausted all the time and barely eating. ‘<em>What sort of sadistic person is going around and taking bites out of people like they’re lunch?</em>’</p><p>Her phone buzzed on her nightstand and she reached for it to see several unanswered messages. She sorted through the ones from Angela and Jessica about potential plans for the weekend. She smiled at the one from Mike saying his aunt definitely needed some help at the sporting goods store on the weekends. ‘<em>Maybe that’ll be a good place to keep my ears open in case something new pops up for Charlie.</em>’ She saw fifteen notifications from Alice, so she decided to save those for last.</p><p>The two most recent were from Leah and an unknown number. She opened Leah’s to see a list of True Crime podcasts the girl had thought Bella would enjoy. Leah always loved to tease Bella about her obsession with True Crime but would still send her recommendations whenever she would come across something she thought her best friend might enjoy.</p><p><em>Hey nerd, thought you might enjoy the medium switch up! Check out Season Two of <span class="u">History’s Unsolved Mysteries</span>, I think you’ll get a real kicker out of it. – </em>Sister from Another Mister</p><p>She queued up the podcast to begin downloading before she moved onto the next message. The unknown one was simple but sent a shiver down Bella’s spin.</p><p><em>Don’t think it slipped my mind that we’ve missed your birthday. </em>– Rosalie Hale</p><p>Bella blushed at the message and her reaction to seeing the sender’s name appear on her phone. ‘<em>so gaaaaaaay</em>.’ She quickly typed a response.</p><p><em>We? – </em>Bella Swan</p><p>She felt silly signing her own name, but she figured Rosalie seemed old fashioned enough to appreciate it. ‘<em>Lol or you’re just gay for her and you want her to make sure that she knows who she’s texting in case she changes her mind about this compromise/friendship.’</em></p><p>Bella shook her head as Rosalie’s response chimed in.</p><p><em>Yes, we. Alice is simply beside herself that she’s forgotten your birthday</em>. – Rosalie Hale</p><p>Quickly opening Alice’s chain, Bella skimmed through the stream of conscious texts that her pixie-like friend inundated her with.</p><p><em>Bella!! </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I’m so sorry!</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>How did I not know?!</em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>How could you not tell me?!</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I’m your best friend and I demand to be given a redo to show you that I’m not a thoughtless best friend.</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Please </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I promise no dresses or shopping! </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Wait, no. I promise no dresses! </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Please </em>– Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I can’t believe that I had to hear this through <strong>Rosalie</strong>.</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I promise that we can do whatever you want.</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>We can even throw things at Edward! or bother Rosalie!</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Do you like traveling? How about a weekend trip to LA?</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>Answer me please! I must atone for my sins so that I may reach Best Friend Nirvana!</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p><em>I am really sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me for not celebrating the wonderful day that you joined us in this world.</em> – Bestest Friend Ever</p><p>Bella smiled to herself at how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life.</p><p><em>Hi! Sorry, I was having dinner with Charlie and I’m just seeing this! You’re totally fine, Lady Alice, I promise no harm no foul. I’m not the biggest fan of celebrating my birthday, but I appreciate the offer. Let’s table LA for when the winter makes me second guess my move to the PNW. </em>– Bella</p><p><em>Deal</em>! – Bestest Friend Ever.</p><p>The response came the instant Bella hit send. ‘<em>She must’ve been anxiously looking at that phone, poor thing. I hate when that happens.</em>’ She returned to her text chain with Rosalie.</p><p><em>Oh, no. that wasn’t supposed to be an invitation for anything, Ms. Hale. My birthday isn’t big of a deal</em>. – Bella Swan</p><p><em>Well, it’s too late for that now. <strong>Someone</strong> has been bouncing off the walls all day</em>. – Rosalie Hale</p><p><em>Aw, I didn’t know you cared that much about my birthday, Ms. Hale. You shouldn’t be bouncing off the walls on my account.</em> – Bella</p><p><em>Isabella, how many times will I have to remind you to call me Rosalie? – </em>Rosalie Hale</p><p><em>Once more, Ms. Hale.</em> – Bella</p><p><em>You’re insufferable, Isabella. What am I going to do with you? – </em>Rosalie Hale</p><p>Bella realized her face had been in a permanent smile anytime she thought of the blonde these days. Her phone chirped to let her know the podcast download was complete. She smiled at herself as she scrolled through the episodes looking for something to skin her teeth into. It seemed this podcaster went back farther in time than most others and sort of hopped around throughout time. The most recent episode was called <em><span class="u">Rip-Roaring Twenties</span></em>, which looked extremely promising, until she saw <em><span class="u">Hungarian Countess or just a Hungry Countess</span></em>.</p><p>A sucker for anything having to do with one of the most famous female serial killers of all time, Bella eagerly hit play on. She reopened her messages with Rosalie to type out,</p><p><em>You never did tell me how you knew my house is on your way to school?</em> – Bella</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your reviews and DMs are getting me through these snowstorms. The guesses I'm getting  for this story are giving me life, so please keep'em coming! </p><p>Maybe I'll put the most outlandish one in the story???? who knows????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>14</strong> – The Adventure – Rosalie POV</p>
<p>Rosalie wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself that she looked forward to these car side chats. She doesn’t even know when it became a part of her after school routine. She smiles drily to herself as she waits for Bella to exit her gym class, musing that this is the first time that she isn’t making up some sort of an excuse as to why she’s doing it in the first place. ‘<em>How the mighty have fallen, Hale. You’ve become a lovestruck teenager just like the lot of them</em>.’ She wryly thought to herself.</p>
<p>The fresh smell of lavender and sandalwood drifted over to Rosalie and gently prodded her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Bella exiting the locker room doors in the distance with a group of her friends. The girl had a small smile on her face as she gazed down at her phone. ‘<em>Does she make that face when I send her a message?</em>’ The voice in her head goaded.</p>
<p>Bella leaned over to show Angela whatever was on her screen as they walked, and Rosalie could see the girl’s blush from here as Bella’s laughter carried across the parking lot. ‘<em>Green is not your color, Hale.</em>’ She shook her head to dispel the internal argument.</p>
<p>When she looked up, Bella caught her eye and sent her the most blinding smile. Rosalie felt her chest expand at the sight. Instinctively, she smiled back and took a step toward Bella.</p>
<p>The shrieking sound of metal against decades-old brake pads grinded against each other and against Rosalie’s sensitive ear drums, as the driver lost control of the wheel. Her head snapped toward the sound to see the Crowley boy’s vintage van headed toward…<strong><em>Isabella Swan</em></strong>.</p>
<p>Without a second’s hesitation, Rosalie vaulted over a set of cars to place herself between Bella and the metal heap attempting to make mincemeat out of her. She covered Bella’s body with her own before carefully gripping below the side frame of the van, as to not leave a dent.</p>
<p>With her face mere inches from Bella’s shell-shocked face, Rosalie paused before leaning closer to the brunette’s ear. “I’m going to have to knock your head back against the ground, Bella. I promise to be gentle, but there is no other way a human gets out of this completely unscathed.”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” She whispered.</p>
<p>Still shocked, Bella seemed to register just how close they were at the same time as Rosalie registered just how many points of contact their bodies had. Bella slowly nodded, and Rosalie used the momentum to nudge the brunette’s head back against the ground. She smelled the fresh blood immediately as it mixed with the rest of the blood gathering behind the various bruises on Bella’s body.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the surrounding cacophony burst the bubble surrounding them and brought them back to earth.</p>
<p>“Bella! OMG! Are you ok?!” Jessica Stanley’s shrill voice pierced the air before Bella lost consciousness.</p>
<p>Rosalie could hear the sounds of people approaching but was loathed to leave Bella in such a vulnerable state, so she made a split-second decision. ‘<em>I hope Alice forgives me for the headache I am surely giving her today</em>.’</p>
<p>With no one insight, Rosalie rolled their bodies across the gravel until they were on the outer edge of the wreck. From this position, it would look like she had leapt at Bella and they had rolled just in time to avoid the crash.</p>
<p>Rosalie coughed rolling off of Bella and made her voice sound winded. “She’s fine, but the smell of her blood knocked her unconscious.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear! Rosalie are you ok?” Alice’s wind-chime voice cut through the crowd. “Move please. I need to get to my big sister! She’s hurt.” ‘<em>She’s absolutely eating this up.</em>’</p>
<p>Emmett was gently moving people out of the way to clear a path to get to them and Rosalie could hear the sounds of the ambulance about a mile away. Rosalie picked herself up and stormed over to Tyler’s driver side door to see him barely conscious. ‘<em>Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him. He’s just a child.</em>’</p>
<p>She all but ripped the door from its flimsy hinges. “What the hell were you thinking?!” She snarled. “You could’ve killed us all!”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! It was an accident. The black ice and the breaks! God, I’m so sorry” Tyler whimpered. “Is she ok? She’s not moving! Oh my god, please tell me she’s not dead!”</p>
<p>Rosalie felt calm wash over her but couldn’t see Jasper anywhere. He and Edward must’ve gotten themselves to a safe distance when the accident occurred. Her heart panged for them both and she sent back gentle waves of appreciation to her twin.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. “She’s fine and the paramedics are on their way. Are you alright? Can you get out?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head before immediately regretting the decision. “I can’t get out because this damn seat belt is locked.” He groaned, tugged on it for good measure.</p>
<p>“Here, let me see.” She reached in and inconspicuously snapped the seatbelt from its base. “Not as sturdy as you might think.”</p>
<p>“Don’t move him!” A voice came from over her shoulder. “Please move or you could injure him further.” A paramedic gently shoved her out of the way. ‘<em>Idiot. You’ve been doing this for two minutes and I’ve had a medical degree for forty-five years.</em>’</p>
<p>“Come on, Rosie. Let’s let them do their job.” Alice said gently taking her arm and in a much quieter voice. “You’re on a rampage and murder is not on the menu today, thank you <strong>very</strong> much.”</p>
<p>Emmett snorted from her other side as he leaned close to Rosalie’s ear. “I would’ve let you do it.” She smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“We need a stretcher over here! This one’s unconscious.” Another paramedic stressed from a crouched position by Bella’s head. “Hurry, she seems to be bleeding.”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s attention snapped over to Bella’s form being gently lifted from the ground and placed on the stretched. Her prone body let out a small moan and Rosalie was instantly by her side.  ‘<em>Is this what panic feels like? Did I hit her head too hard? What if she doesn’t wake up?’</em></p>
<p>As if sensing Rosalie’s anxiety, even in her unconscious state, Bella shifted her head toward the blonde vampire.</p>
<p>“You can come with us in the ambulance, if you’d like?” The paramedic informed Rosalie. She looked down to see the name on the badge was Stacey. “She seems to respond well to your presence.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I would like that.” Rosalie said as Bella let out another involuntary moan. “I would like that very much.”</p>
<p>When she turned towards her siblings, she spotted Edward and Jasper in the distant tree line. Knowing that they could hear her, she told Alice and Emmett that she would speak with Carlisle at the hospital about what happened. There would likely be a family meeting this evening to discuss their next move.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want us to check you in as well? Your friends back there told us you were in the accident too.” Stacey questioned when they got to the hospital.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. My father is Dr. Cullen and I’m sure that he’ll want to conduct my examination himself.” Rosalie replied as she walked beside Bella’s stretcher.</p>
<p>Stacey looked at her like it all finally made sense. “Ah! I knew you looked familiar. You guys have some really great genes. I’ll go let the nurse’s station know we’re here and your dad will be down soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Though, I have a feeling that won’t be necessary.” ‘<em>In fact, I’m counting on it.</em>’</p>
<p>Stacey looked confused for a moment.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Rosalie spotted Carlisle’s blonde head making its way through the medical staff. The staff parted before him as he hurried along towards them. He nodded his head to Stacey, who said goodbye and returned to her paramedic duties.</p>
<p>His golden eyes flited over Rosalie’s disheveled clothes and hair, before nodding briskly. Knowing there would-be prying ears, he whispered. “She’ll be fine. I’ve instructed the staff to move her to a semi-private room on my floor. They gave her a bit of a pain reliever and an anti-inflammatory, so we should have some time to speak.”</p>
<p>Rosalie let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. His eyes continued to appraise her like a father checking his daughter for wounds. So comfortable in the roles they’ve set out for themselves, she often forgets that Carlisle isn’t her father in the first place.</p>
<p>“Let’s take this to my office.” He whispered as he gently led her with a hand on the small of her back. “I want to make sure that you’re alright.”</p>
<p>Once they were safely inside, he guided her to the cozy chair in front of his desk. To her surprise, he sat on the one next to her as opposed to his rightful place behind the desk. “Before you begin, Alice gave me the broad strokes, but I want to hear it all from you. Sweetheart, what happened?”</p>
<p>With that, Rosalie launched into the events of the afternoon, leaving nothing out. She watched as her father’s face journeyed through curiosity, concern, and settling on understanding.</p>
<p>“What do you think is best in this situation, Rose? I trust your judgment and you’re the only one to know all the pieces.” He said as he leaned back in his chair. “You have the most to lose, so this should be your decision.”</p>
<p>She marveled at how far they had come. For decades, she thought she would never forgive him for bringing her into this life after Esme found her crumpled body on the cold streets of Rochester. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life without his perpetually calm demeanor and guiding light. ‘<em>He’s made mistakes when it comes to his children, but what father has not committed that sin?’</em></p>
<p>“I really don’t know.” She murmured, sinking into the chair as the weight of all that was before her descended. “I feel like I’ve tried every way that I know how to do the right thing and I’ve still mucked it right up.”</p>
<p>“You know there’s no right answer when it comes to your mate.”</p>
<p>He said it. He said the word. The four-letter word that had been haunting her every waking moment since she had locked eyes with Isabella Swan across the cafeteria. <strong><em>Mate.</em></strong></p>
<p>“You should head back to her room. Her chart said her head is likely concussed. She should be waking up soon and I know that seeing your face will bring her great comfort. I’ll be in shortly.”</p>
<p>She took the gently dismissal for what it was and smiled at him as she left to find Bella. When she found the right room, the nurse was just exiting and gave her a small smile as they passed each other. She peaked in through the window before entering to see that the sheets were tangled around Bella’s legs, indicating the medication was likely wearing off and giving way to restlessness.</p>
<p>When Bella let out a small moan, Rosalie was instantly by her bedside. She picked up the brunette’s hand and began to gently stroke. The tension slowly eased from Bella’s body as it sensed the blonde’s presence. With her other hand, Rosalie gently began to stroke the furrow of Bella’s brow, hoping to coax her into the waking world.</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh, Isabella. What am I going to do with you? I’ve really thrusted us down the rabbit hole, haven’t I?’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness? Is that me? With two updates two weeks in a row? Does this mean my seasonal depression has been cured? </p>
<p>HAHAHAHA no.</p>
<p>Can't wait to hear the predictions !! I'm going to be taking them all the way up to the end of the next chapter (15). Idk if I said this before, but it always bears repeating: if you don't feel comfortable putting them in the comments, please feel free to hit my line directly. I know I have guests and shy folks who don't necessarily want to post it, but I would still love to hear from you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER <strong>15</strong> – Talk– Bella’s POV</p>
<p>When Bella woke up, she was in a bright florescent room surrounded by the smell of antiseptic. Her head felt like it was full of jackhammering cotton balls. ‘<em>Now there’s a missed opportunity for the Animaniacs.</em>’ Her left hand felt a bit numb. She tried to flex it to access the damage, but she found that she couldn’t. She turned her bleary eyes to see an angel holding her hand.</p>
<p>“I know this is a hallucination, but I’m glad you’re the one escorting my soul to heaven.” She rasps out. “Where am I and why does it smell like bleach?”</p>
<p>Rosalie’s hand slowly squeezes her hand before releasing it as worried eyes scan Bella looking for any other harm. “You’re in the hospital and you’re definitely not hallucinating. You suffered a concussion when you hit your head, so the ambulance brought you here.”</p>
<p>That jarred Bella awake from whatever little mental fog still cling to her brain. “Ambulance? Hospital? Fuck, Charlie.” She looks up and sees the worried look on Rosalie’s face deepen.</p>
<p>“What do you call someone with no body and no nose?” Bella questioned, abruptly switching gears.</p>
<p>“What?” Rosalie queried, caught off guard.</p>
<p>“Nobody knows.” Bella proclaimed with a big grin.</p>
<p>“Maybe the hit was harder than we originally thought.” Rosalie said mirthfully.</p>
<p>“Does Charlie know?” Bella winced as she asked.</p>
<p>Before Rosalie could answer, the doors to the room swung open as Tyler was wheeled in followed by Charlie and a man who could only be Dr. Cullen. He was just as striking as his daughter, with honey blonde hair and light-yellow eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties but Bella couldn’t be sure and asking her concussed brain to do math seemed to not be the best of ideas.</p>
<p>Charlie immediately came over to her bedside, across from Rosalie. “Hey kid! Good to see you awake. How you feelin’?” Bella could see the worry behind his eyes.</p>
<p>“Come on, dad. You know it’s going to take a lot more than a van coming at me full steam with no breaks, to cut me down.” She said trying to lighten the atmosphere. He didn’t look like he was buying it.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good to hear.” A smooth, baritone voice cut in. “Hello Bella, I’m Dr. Cullen and I hoped to be meeting you under better circumstances.” Dr. Cullen smiled, catching his daughter’s eye as he gently felt around Bella’s skull for tender spots.</p>
<p>“Me too, Doc. I didn’t even bring you a fruit basket as a welcome. Charlie didn’t raise me right.”</p>
<p>Charlie scoffed and said, “Yup, you’re just fine. Already cracking jokes after cracking your head. It’s a good thing Rosalie was around to pull you out of the way. Thank you, Rosalie. You saved my girl and for that I’m forever grateful.”</p>
<p>Rosalie shifted slightly to give her father better access to Bella. Though, she somehow still ending up with her hand on the hospital railing besides Bella’s, pinky’s lightly touching. “It’s honestly not a big deal, sir.” Rosalie said. “It’s just a good thing that I was standing near her when it happened, so I had a better angle to see the truck coming. I was just reacting to instinct.”</p>
<p>Bella turned her head sharply at that to see Rosalie locking eyes with her father. She flinched when those cold, prodding fingers reached a soft spot in the back of her skull.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Doc. You hit a sore spot there.” Bella mumbled as she flinched away from Dr. Cullen’s.</p>
<p>‘<em>She was across the lot and there was no way that she would’ve been able to get to me.’</em> Bella’s concussed mind tried to piece together splices of what she remembered from the accident. Amber eyes filled with panic across the parking lot. A marble hard body between her and the careening two-ton van. Protecting her. Saving her. A beautifully pale face looming in front of her as it leaned in close to ghost into her ear <em>“…Do you trust me?”</em></p>
<p>Charlie’s voice rung in her ears, “Well, I don’t care if it was instinct or adrenaline or damned superpowers. I’m just glad that you both are ok.” He said, before cutting his eyes to Bella. “For the most part, at least.”</p>
<p>“No matter. We’re going to have you right as rain soon enough, Bella.” Dr. Cullen assured. “I’m going to be releasing you to your father and I’m going to give you a note to stay home for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>“But Doc, I can’t be out all week!”</p>
<p>“I think you might be one of the first students I’ve met who are <span class="u">not</span> trying to get out of their schoolwork due to an ER visit.” Carlisle joked. “And all my children’s friends call me Carlisle.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Bella. Alice and I will make sure to get your notes and homework to you.” Rosalie asserted.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait. Doesn’t she also have to stay home?” Bella asked looking from father to daughter. “I know I cracked my head open, but didn’t you also, technically, ya’know ‘witness a traumatizing event’?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be able to better monitor Rosalie at home, so there’s no need for that.” Carlisle assured. “As for you, you’re going to want to monitor that concussion tonight and not let yourself fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“So, what I’m hearing is that I can’t go to school, but I also can’t sleep in…I feel like we watched different versions of <em>Ferris Bueller’s Day Off</em>, Doc...errr Carlisle.”</p>
<p>Carlisle’s canary yellow eyes twinkled as he wrote out her release forms and gave Charlie the necessary care instructions. He made her promise to contact him if her symptoms worsened.</p>
<p>A quiet groan came from the curtain next to Bella’s and Dr. Cullen bid them farewell. But, not before jokingly telling Bella that his wife was going to be so jealous when he told her that she as the only one who hadn’t met her. Carlisle kissed the crown of Rosalie’s head as he pulled back Tyler’s curtain.</p>
<p>“Kid, you need help up or should I go grab the car? Charlie asked gruffly. Bella caught Rosalie’s eye to let her know that she wanted a word.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you out front, dad. You worry too much. It’s going to give you wrinkles, old man.” Bella joked as she got up from the bed and stumbled into Rosalie. “See, I’m fine! I’ve got a guardian angel.” Charlie just gave her a look before thanking Rosalie again and inviting her over for dinner anytime.</p>
<p>They made their way towards the front hall, but Bella gently grasped Rosalie’s arm and pulled her into a private, unoccupied room.</p>
<p>“So, are you going to tell me why I just lied to your dad and mine?” Bella demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Rosalie snapped. She could see Rosalie’s guard shooting up to shield her. ‘<em>One step forward and two steps back with this one.’ </em></p>
<p>“You were across the parking lot, Rosalie. I saw you!” Bella whispered, mindful of the medical staff bustling around outside of the door.</p>
<p>Rosalie’s molten eyes froze, and gold glinted as she glared down at Bella. “Well, this is a funny way of thanking someone for saving your life, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>In an impossibly quieter voice, Bella whispers, “I heard what you said Rosalie ‘…there is no other way a human gets out of this completely unscathed.’ Why are you still trying to lie to me?”</p>
<p>“You do realize that you were just in a horrifically traumatic accident, right? One that caused you to have a <strong>concussion</strong>.” Rosalie drawled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Besides, no one will believe you.”</p>
<p>Bella just matches Rosalie’s steady stare. “Who said I ever plan on telling anyone? We’re friends.” She sighs deeply and relaxes her stance. This is not how she wanted this to go.</p>
<p>“Listen, Rosalie. Please hear me when I say thank you from the bottom of my heart.” She saw the solid gold slowly liquify as Rosalie also relaxes. “I honestly don’t care whether you were across the parking lot, next to me or even on the freaking moon. You were there and without you…Alice would’ve had to deliver some very sad news to Charlie and I just don’t think she would’ve ever forgiven me if that was how she had to meet him for the first time.” She ended with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“You almost become literal roadkill and you’re worried about my sister meeting your father for the first time? She’s right. You <strong><em>are</em></strong> odd.” Rosalie puzzled. “You’re really not going to say anything?”</p>
<p>“You asked me if I trust you and I do. You’ve given me no reason to doubt you or betray your trust.” Bella smiled before a smirk emerged on her face. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>“Isabella, if you use your concussion to ask me on a date…” Rosalie interjected.</p>
<p>“No. Not that, but good to know that’s on the table.” Bella queried as she winked at Rosalie and she saw the ghost of a smile form on Rose’s lips. “You have to tell me about the flower.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The orchid I’ve seen you sketch. At least I think it’s an orchid? It's beautiful, but every time I try to look for it. I can never find it. I was going to ask you about it next class, but as you can see that’s not going to be possible for a while. I need <em>something</em> to occupy my time while I’m out of commission.”</p>
<p>“First, it’s my sister meeting your father. Now, it’s a flower that you’ve seen me draw.” Rosalie chuckled to herself. “I was right. Stay here, I’m going to go get Carlisle to give you a CT scan.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Have your secrets.” Bella conceded before her tone shifted to a more serious one, “Don’t worry, Rosalie. I’ll keep your secret as long as I live.”</p>
<p>They had drifted closer during the conversation and were now inches away from each other. Bella looked up into dark amber eyes, “Thank you, Rosalie. I don’t know why you did it but thank you.” Rosalie just slowly nods her head and excuses herself from the room. She stopped at the door with a hand on the jam and turned to look at Bella over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s not an orchid.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Yes mom, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes mom, it was THAT Rosalie.”</p>
<p>“No mom, this does not mean we are together now.”</p>
<p>“Yes mom, we’ve got everything covered here. Charlie’s making your famous Chicken Noodle soup as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Yes mom, Charlie likes her.”</p>
<p>“MOM! Please stop. I already have a headache from the concussion. I love you but I have to go lay down. I know, I know. I will text you when I wake up and call you if I need anything.” Bella hung up and let her head fall back into the pillows. She winced when a tender spot made contact with a particularly tough feather.</p>
<p>Charlie’s heavy footsteps stopped outside of her door before he gently pushed open the door with his foot. He backed into the room with a tray laden with all sorts of snacks and her favorite soup.</p>
<p>“You wanted<em> Ferris Bueller’s Day Off</em>? Well, <em>Ferris Bueller</em> came to you.” He grinned as he laid the tray on her nightstand.</p>
<p>“What?” Bella asked as she scooted back into the headboard to eat.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some visitors downstairs who brought you all of these.” He said gesturing to the snacks. “But they wanted me to check with you that it was alright before I let them up.”</p>
<p>“Sure! Send them up!” she replied. It was only after he left, that she realized she hadn’t even thought to ask who it was.</p>
<p>Bella soon heard the familiar heavy footsteps of Leah and Jake on the stairway, as their heads popped into view. She caught her brain sad that it hadn’t been Rosalie coming to check in on her. They both had their matching leather jackets on and grins on their faces.</p>
<p>“Looks like she’s alive!” Leah smacked Jacob’s shoulder. “Pay up! You owe me fifty-bucks!”</p>
<p>Jacob made a face as he handed her the cash. “Sorry, Bells. It was between you and an almost two-ton van.”</p>
<p>“No harm, to be quite honest with you, I would’ve bet on the van too. If it wasn’t for Rosalie, Charlie would’ve had to pick me out of the grate of Tyler’s van.” She watched as Leah and Jacob had a silent exchange. “Come on guys, don’t be like that. I told you, she’s nice and we’re… friends now. I think?”</p>
<p>They exchanged another look before Jake cleared his throat. “We’re just glad that you’re safe. It’s very lucky that she was able to…react so quickly.” He smiled and tussled her hair. “I don’t really want to have to put out an ad for a best friend this late in the year, only weirdos will be out. Then, I’ll have to train them and then it would be like a whole thing.”</p>
<p>“First of all, she’s my best friend so fuck off. Second off all, if blondie gives you any problems, then she can fucking fight me.” Leah scoffed positioning the tray of soup and snacks across Bella’s lap before taking a seat by the girl’s bandaged head. Leah reached over and took the spoon to feed Bella. The girl tried to fight it at first, but thought better of it when she saw her friend’s glare.</p>
<p>Jacob rolled his eyes as he slipped out his phone and took a picture of Leah spooning the soup for Bella. When she saw, Bella squeaked “Hey! No fair! You don’t get to have photographic evidence of this!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! I just sent it to Sue, so she could see that there was still hope to make a lady out of her tramp.” Jacob retorted holding his hands up in defense.</p>
<p>Leah stuck her tongue as she continued to feed Bella. If that smirk was anything to go off of as his phone chimed, then Bella was sure that it wasn’t just Sue he’d sent that picture to. Before she could ask, Leah was holding another spoonful in front of her to eat.</p>
<p>“How do you like that podcast I recommended?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Dude! I meant to text you about it, it’s so freaking good!” Bella exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Yeah? I’m glad you like it. Did you listen to the most recent episode yet?” the girl questioned.</p>
<p>“Not before all of this, unfortunately.” Bella lamented. “I decided to go in like chronological order, but then the concussion happened so I haven’t gotten a chance yet.”</p>
<p>“What are y’all talking bout?” Jake cut in.</p>
<p>“You told me that to stop showing Victorian Vampire lore down her throat…so I did.” Leah retorted with a wicked gleam in her eye.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she recommended this great podcast about Histories Unsolved Mysteries and I just finished this one about Elizabeth Bath- ”</p>
<p>“Leah.” Jacob barked at the girl. The glare he sent her was murderous, but Leah refused to backdown. ‘<em>Is he trembling or is that just my concussion?</em>’</p>
<p>“What? I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m just a friend giving her best friend podcast recommendations based on <em>my</em> <em>knowledge</em> of what she enjoys. I’m not breaking any rules or hurting anybody, chill.” She gave him a pointed look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jake. What’s the problem? Isn’t this like when you tell me about the Quileute legends?” Bella dared to ask.</p>
<p>Jacob took a deep breath and seemed to find his peace. “I’m sorry guys. I guess I just don’t get all the hype for vampires and mysteries and stuff. Never really been my thing.” He admitted with a shrug. Leah’s piercing eyes narrowed at him. They seemed to have a silent exchange before she scoffed and went back to feeding Bella.</p>
<p>“Actually, one of the episodes I just listened to reminded me of one of the stories I’d heard your dad tell once and I was going to ask if you wouldn’t mind telling it to me again?” Bella asked sheepishly, not quite meeting either of her friend’s gaze.</p>
<p>After a long beat, it’s Leah that answers, “Which one?”</p>
<p>“The story of the 3<sup>rd</sup> Wife.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Little Do You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 16 – Little Do You Know – Rosalie’s POV</p><p>A soft knock disturbed the tranquility she had created around her. Rosalie tilted her head at the door, otherwise, made no indication that she’d heard</p><p>“May I speak with you, please?” Jasper’s warm baritone drifted through the closed door.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>He hesitantly opened the door and walked in only enough to be able to shut it behind him. “I promise this won’t take long.”</p><p>Rosalie blinked at him.</p><p>“I just felt it was imperative that I came to apologize to you directly.”</p><p>She blinked at him again.</p><p>“I should’ve been there for you today and I wasn’t. For that error, I offer my deepest and sincerest of apologies.”</p><p>“Jasper, I am struggling to see how anything that occurred yesterday could even remotely be construed as your fault.” Rosalie replied, setting her book down next to her. She patted the space in the nook for him to join.</p><p>Jasper shook his head and stood tall. “I know you’ve been cycling through feeling overwhelming guilty, deeply sad, and I can already see your avoidant tendencies activated. If I had been able to gain better control of my thirst, then I would’ve been able to support you directly at the scene.”</p><p>She felt venom sting behind her eyes as she looked at her surrogate brother. His dark skin gleamed in the fading moonlight as he stood in front of her.</p><p>“Please come here Jasper.”</p><p>He stiffly moved to join her on the plush, built-in bench. ‘<em>If we weren’t in the middle of a serious discussion, then I would find it comical the way he’s trying to comport his six-foot frame.</em>’</p><p>“Please hear me when I say this dear brother, because you know I’m loathed to repeat myself. Even less so when it comes to matters of emotions.” She paused, waiting for him to look her in the eyes. “None of what I am feeling is your responsibility. Your gift is not a curse or affliction that charges you with trying to fix all of the emotional turmoil we go through. That would be exhausting and not to mention a dull, immortal existence.”</p><p>“But you are feeling that way.” Jasper stated.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Now, it was his turn to blink at her. “I’m sorry…I don’t understand.”</p><p>“My complex relationship with my…Bella is no one’s responsibility but my own.”</p><p>They heard something heavy shattered downstairs and a shout in response.</p><p>In Rosalie’s room, however, there was absolute silence. Jasper’s deep golden eyes felt like they were diving into the inner workings of her soul. For the first time, she didn’t hide the battle of conflicting emotions she was grappling with.</p><p>After a beat, he cleared his throat. “If it’s all the same to you miss, I have doubled my training with Edward. That way we will <strong><em>both</em></strong> be ready the next time you should need us. Neither one of us wants to disappoint you or harm Bella in any way.”</p><p>She locked her eyes to his and let her emotions do the talking. She sent her appreciation for his patience and care. She sent her love for him and the rest of the family for their unwaveringness. He returned the love with a warm smile and opening his arms wide.</p><p>Out of all of her brothers, Jasper was the one that she felt the most herself with. She didn’t need to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. Her face split into a genuine smile as she leaned into him, her eyes slipping closed.</p><p>Jasper had once questioned why not Edward, as he was the mind reader. When she had thought about it, Rosalie realized that as shockingly similar as she and Edward may have been in life, they differed in death. They both agreed that their lives should’ve ended beneath gravestones, but their reasoning as to why was what divided them.</p><p>Because of his gift, Edward was privy to the inner workings of everyone’s mind. <em>Chatter</em> he called it. He blamed their incessant noise for preventing him from engaging with his (lack of) immortal soul. For Rosalie, her reason revolved more internally. Herself. The thing that she had been most cherished for in life was the reason for her undoing. She couldn’t change what she saw in the mirror and she couldn’t break every mirror she walked by. Thus, with him, Rosalie felt like she was looking at the twisted reflection.</p><p>With Jasper, Rosalie didn’t have to hide her emotions for fear of Edward catching wind. She could let her emotions and thoughts run free. Jasper wasn’t going to judge her nor was he trying to provide guidance or insight into what he thought she should be doing. He was what she imagined having a twin brother would’ve been like as a human.</p><p>A vibration on her bedside table broke their embrace.</p><p>Rosalie made no move to shatter their cocoon by getting up. Jasper’s yellow eyes shined at her. “You wanna get that darlin’? I know I’ve intruded enough…”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I know who it is, and I can make a guess as to <em>what</em> the message is about.”</p><p>Jasper raised an eyebrow that made him look so much like her twin that she smirked.</p><p>“Jacob?”</p><p>“Yes.” Rosalie smiled looking out of the window towards the green treetops beyond. “The boy believes that it is his sworn duty as the <em>Pale-Face Liaison</em> for the pack to check in on Bella after the accident. He wanted to make sure that ‘no funny business’ happened.”</p><p>“It sounds like he cares deeply for Bella.” Jasper noted.</p><p>“He does.”</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>He gazed at her as she continued to watch the treetops. After a while, Jasper stood up and dusted off his pants.</p><p>“I best find my lovely wife and see what antics she’s gotten into. I shall see you at the meeting when Carlisle gets home.” Jasper murmured. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed before exiting her room.</p><p>Rosalie continued to be lost among the trees.</p>
<hr/><p>Rosalie heard Carlisle’s tires on the gravel long before he opened the garage. She sighed as she gathered herself to join the rest of the family. She took a human pace as she descended. Everyone was already gathered in the living room when she entered.</p><p>Alice was sitting in her husband’s lap on the love seat. Emmett was sitting on the floor leaning back on the highbacked chair Edward was sitting in. The book Edward had been reading was perched on his knee and Emmett’s game was paused on the big TV. Esme was curled into Carlisle on the couch. He was running his hands through her caramel hair as she raptly listened to him recount his day.</p><p>When Rosalie entered, Carlisle stood to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” His canary yellow unnecessarily looking her over, as if there was a chance that she could’ve been hurt. She knew that he knew there was no way for her to be injured, especially since he had seen her right after the accident. She knew it was his caring instincts and love for her that made him ask, and she greatly appreciated it.</p><p>“Rosie’s here, so we can finally start!” Emmett boomed. “I’ve got a Team Deathmatch with the pack in like an hour and there’s some money riding on it. No offense, but can we get this over with some I can get some practicing in?”</p><p>Edward wacked him in the back of the head with the book.</p><p>“Ow! What?! We all know how this is going to go.”</p><p>Rosalie let out a sigh as she joined Esme on the couch.</p><p>“<em>We</em> do not ‘all know how this is going to go’.” Edward said smacking him again. “This is a serious matter, with a serious topic and you should show her some respect. This isn’t easy.”</p><p>“Fine!” Emmett muttered, fully turning off the console. He sat cross-legged on the floor like a kindergartener, looking up expectantly at Carlisle to begin. Unsurprisingly, he turned his attention to Rosalie.</p><p>“I stand by what I said earlier. I trust your judgment and you are the only one to know all the pieces. I think we can all acknowledge and agree that you have the most to lose, so this should be your decision.” He said leaning against the marble fireplace.</p><p>“I disagree. I fully maintain that this should still be a <em>family</em> decision, even though it impacts Rosalie the most.” Edward said cutting in. “Can we please take a moment to think of the implications on the <strong><em>entire </em></strong>family if this were to end badly?”</p><p>“For once, I agree with Edward.” Rosalie sighed. “We do need to contemplate <span class="u">all</span> of the options.”</p><p>“Please do not misunderstand me, Rosalie.” Edward softly spoke. “What I said to you before still rings true, we’ve gone through so much together and there is still much yet. You deserve it dear sister and I’m glad that we get to experience this unique moment with you. However, …”</p><p>“However, …”</p><p>“However, we can<em>not</em> ignore the consequences of one members actions and how they will be twisted to negatively impact the coven.”</p><p>Jasper’s eyes flashed. “If it’s a problem Aro wants, then it’s a problem he can come to us to resolve.”</p><p>“Yeah! I haven’t had an excuse to use these bad boys in a few decades, so I’m ready whenever.” Emmett smirked, flexing his tree trunk-like arms.</p><p>“I’ve seen various possibilities, but it’s all still too early to tell or for us to make a counter decision. There’s still too many key pieces missing.” Alice admitted forlornly. “Unfortunately, that could also be our wolf friends meddling with my visions…”</p><p>“Exactly! That is why we should leave. All of us. Before things get worse.” Edward declared.</p><p>“I…can’t.” Rosalie’s quite voice whispered.</p><p>“Of course, you still can Rosalie! You heard Alice. There is nothing set in stone yet, so-”</p><p>“She’s my mate.” Rosalie admitted.</p><p>Instantly, pandemonium broke. Everyone started shouting over each other with various levels of excitement or apprehension.</p><p>Esme hissed standing up. “Stop!”</p><p>Everyone’s jaws clicked shut. Six sets of gold snapped to her.</p><p>“None of this is <em>asking </em>Rosalie. Or Bella for that matter.” Esme continued, walking to join Carlisle at the fireplace. “She is now a factor in this equation and deserves to have an option. We don’t just get to make these decisions for her or in her place. That includes you, Rose.”</p><p>Rosalie blinked owlishly. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“She is your mate. Your partner. Not some toy that you own or can control.” Esme said coming to sit next to the blonde. She reached out and grabbed hold of one of Rosalie’s hands. “You’re scared and that’s very understandable, sweetheart. You just said aloud the most joyous and potentially damning words in our entire vampiric existence. You can no more help this mate pair, than the wolves can their imprinting.”</p><p>“But my presence in her life is what’s going to cause danger to her. Death will always linger between us.”</p><p>“You know better than most that there is the chance of life after death. She may even hold the key to helping make it a <em>happy</em> life after death. But she does not know that this avenue even exists for her. Besides, from what I’ve been hearing all day is she would not be alive in this moment if not for your intervention. Leaving is always an option but staying to do the hard work is what is most difficult.”</p><p>“But we should absolutely leave now! When else will there be a better time? Every day that we linger here brings her closer and closer to death.” Edward cried. The unspoken <em>or worse</em> seemed to reverberate throughout the room.</p><p>Carlisle cleared his throat. “It’s true that the literature surrounding human/vampire mating is scarce,” His eyes hovering on each of his children. “That doesn’t mean we are going to be approaching this with a bull in a china shop mentality.” His gaze settled on Rosalie. “The literature that does exist suggests that the human counterpart <strong><em>can</em></strong> feel the mate-bond connection, <span class="u">but</span> they might not have the vocabulary to associate it to the correct source. Has anyone noticed any changes in Bella’s behavior or moods? Her personality would take on and grow to be able to stand alongside Rosalie’s.”</p><p>“I heard she decked some jock jerk in her gym class.” Emmett chimed. His smirk bringing out his dimples.</p><p>“Interesting, I’ll have to ask her about it. Maybe, I can find some of my journals from my days with the Volturi...” Carlisle mused. Esme cleared her throat gently from beside Rosalie. “I digress. Picking up and moving might lead to more detrimental effects in the long term for the both of you. The existing information suggests that rejecting the bond could kill you and would lead her down a life devoid of the unique connection a mating bond brings. She would always know that something was missing, but she would have no idea what or why.”</p><p>“The point remains that she would still be <strong><em><span class="u">alive</span></em></strong> to feel those things!” Rosalie cried.</p><p>Esme’s hold on their joint hands tightened. “You’re going around in that dangerous circle again, little Rosebud. You are her partner, and you choose to be her protector. That does not give you the right to be her keeper. I believe that we shouldn’t make any serious decisions until the girl is informed of the options ahead of her. It wouldn’t be right for us to sit as judge, jury, and executioner for something that so acutely impacts her life.”</p><p>Rosalie’s eyes widened. “You want me to break the treaty and <strong><em>tell her</em></strong>?!</p><p>“Technically, the treaty should be amended in light of the surrounding circumstances.” Carlisle said.</p><p>“Esme, I agree that we shouldn’t make decisions too quickly, but you can’t deny the danger our existence puts the girl in. Wouldn’t it be better for us to leave? Our time would’ve been up here in two years anyway. Why delay the inevitable?” Edward questioned.</p><p>“Again, now, we would be making decisions for <strong><em>two</em></strong> people.” Jasper provided. “I don’t think either Carlisle or Esme is suggesting that we are all prohibited from moving or making our own decisions. If you believe that the training that we’ve accomplished together isn’t enough to fight the urges, then I would suggest departure as well.”</p><p>“No, no that’s not what I’m saying at a-”</p><p>“I’m not leaving my best friend because Edward wants to turn her into a capri-sun!” Alice chimed. “Besides, I’ve already placed my bets on how this is going to turn out and you better believe I’m going to be here to collect.”</p><p>“I’m with shortie!” Emmett agreed. “I think we shouldn’t make any decisions while things are so raw. You know what they say: ‘Measure twice and bite once!’”</p><p>“That is so not how the saying goes Em.” Alice giggled at her bear of a brother.</p><p>“Doesn’t anyone care about what I think?” Edward shrilled.</p><p>“No.” A chorus of voices replied.</p><p>Esme stood up and clapped her hands. “I have a suggestion that I feel will help all of us come to a common ground. The girl was injured, yes? Right. It was a head injury, yes? Average head injuries take about two weeks to fully settle, but let’s make it an even month.”</p><p>“A month of what, love?” Carlisle questioned, crossing the room towards his wife.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, silly me! Rosalie should spend some time with the girl over the next few weeks to determine if it’s right for her to bring Bella into the fold. If yes, then she should meet us and we can discuss options at that time. If over the course of spending time with her, you realize that it’s not a road you wish to pursue, then, <em>as a family</em>, we can make a decision about what the next steps should be.”</p><p>“Great idea, Esme!” Alice chirped as she stood up from her perch on Jasper’s lap to join Esme.</p><p>Rosalie internally groaned. “I shouldn’t be spending MORE time with the girl. She’s already suspicious enough about us as it is. She promised to keep our secret, even though she still doesn’t know what it fully is, but I don’t want to push and test that theory.”</p><p>Wicked smiles overtook both Esme and Alice’s faces. ‘<em>Oh this is going to be the opposite of good, isn’t it?’</em> Looking up at them from her place on the couch, Rosalie could see a definite family resemblance between the two.</p><p>“Who is responsible for her concussion, young lady?” Esme noted.</p><p>“I am, but Alice could- ”</p><p>“No, shant!” The pixie giggled as she twirled around her sister. The blonde was starting to develop another one of her <em>incessant</em> headaches.</p><p>“You think she’s going to break, Rosie?” Alice questioned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want her to operate a motor vehicle that came around when Emmett was an infant and still runs like it, while having to nurse a serious head injury that <em>you</em> caused?” Esme continued.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You don’t <strong>want</strong> to spend more time with her?” Alice continued to pester.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Emmett exploded jumping up.</p><p>Rosalie hissed at him.</p><p>“Thought so.” Alice smugly teased as she crossed her arms in victory. Rosalie towered over her with a withering glare. ‘<em>When did I stand up? Why are my fists clenched? Damn this headache!’</em></p><p>“Aha! That reminds me.” Carlisle said disappearing into the garage for a few seconds. When he returned, he was carrying a non-descript black medical bag. He held the leather bag out to Rosalie. “Here is the bag you requested, Rose.”</p><p>“Oh, for the love of – !” Edward threw up his hands. “You can’t be serious Rosalie!”</p><p>The force with which Rosalie was grinding her teeth should’ve shattered her skull. “Thank you, Carlisle.” She took the bag from him like it contained live wire. Before turning back to her siblings, “Shut up, Edward. If I am to spend <strong>more</strong> time with her, then it’s wise to have one close.”</p><p>“Rosalie, you asked for this last week.”</p>
<hr/><p>Since the Cullen’s return to Forks, they had taken to meeting with a small delegation from the pack every Sunday. No one from either side ever questioned why the delegation always consisted of Jake, Leah, and, more recently, Seth.</p><p>Esme would always prepare a feast for her guests. After the first meeting, Jasper and Emmett took it upon themselves to build a special table for their guests outside. Alice would pick the theme each week. Edward would always throw open the conservatory windows and play an accompaniment. It was the only “day off” from the hospital that Carlisle would get each week, and it was the only thing guaranteed to get Rosalie out of the garage in the daylight hours.</p><p>The pack often joked about having their meeting with the undead on “the Lord’s Day,” but would eagerly show up to help Esme in any way. The Clearwaters would often bring a dessert their mother had prepared, saying she sends her regards and would blush when Esme beamed at them. Jacob had a running joke challenge going with Carlisle to see who could unearth the worst jokes either about church or its history.</p><p>Today, however, the group looked solemn as they emerged from the trees in their human forms. Jacob was the worst of them with his face looking older than his teenage years. The dawn was just breaking over the horizon, and most people were still locked in the throes of dreams.</p><p>Meanwhile, the table the Cullen Coven prepared was already creaking against the weight of the delicious food. Usually, the pack mates would be jostling each other after a run through the woods from the Rez. This morning, they approached the table as if a funeral reception.</p><p>The Cullen’s shared various looks between them as they assessed their friend’s forlorn faces as they approached. Carlisle stepped forward and clapped his hands.</p><p>“Welcome! Good to see you all. Now that you’re here, we can begin.”</p><p>The pack mates sunk into their seats with deep sighs.</p><p>“Can all three of you please stop being dramatic and just tell us what’s wrong?” Rosalie said from her place at the table. She looked up from her nails and pointed her nail filer at Jacob. “I’m not used to you being this unexcited and it’s making me ill.”</p><p>“Hey, Rev?” Jacob questioned, ignoring Rosalie’s snark.</p><p>“Yes, Jacob?” The blonde doctor replied.</p><p>“One of the best sermons I ever heard was short and was delivered on New Year’s Day: Some of you raised it last night. Some of you look like it today. Some of you are going there if you play your cards right.”</p><p>Emmett let out an earthquaking groan as he let his head fall onto the table. Jasper hissed when he saw the resulting crack. Jacob’s face finally cracked into a wide grin when he saw his best friend’s face drop into a scowl.</p><p>“Wolf, that’s got to be one of your worst jokes.” Alice grimaced.</p><p>“Great! I’ll write it down, so that I don’t forget to tell it again.” Jacob stated as he started to fill up his plate. That seemed to break the spell and the rest of the pack mates soon loaded up their plates with an inhuman amount of food.</p><p>“Jacob, dear. What brought on the earlier melancholy?” Esme questioned as she took her seat at the head of the table opposite Carlisle.</p><p>It was Leah who responded. “Jacob and I just came from Bella’s house.”</p><p>A solemn silence took over the table as the girl’s word’s sank in.</p><p>Rosalie broke the silence. “How…how is she?”</p><p>“She’s not dead or a vamp, so Sam will be happy.” Seth said as he dug into the mountain in front of him.</p><p>Rosalie let out a low hiss.</p><p>“What Seth meant, was that she’s fine.” Jacob said, elbowing Rosalie out of her death glare.</p><p>“Did you have to bash her head into the ground?” Leah coughed around a mouthful of bacon. Rosalie just shifted her glare from brother to sister.</p><p>“All of this is a perfect segue as to the main order of business for today.” Carlisle suggested, long used to teenage antics. All eyes snapped to him. “I think it’s best we discuss making necessary amendments to the treaty.”</p><p>“I am not at liberty to agree or disagree to any formal changes in the treaty.” Jacob repeated almost robotically. “Remember? I’m not the Alpha of this pack.” The bitterness in his voice was not lost on the table.</p><p>“We know dear.” Esme added, reaching over to refill his coffee. “But you know the best way to get the message to your Alpha. You all do.”</p><p>“There are two big reasons these changes need to be put into effect: Rosalie and Miss Leah.” Jasper added.</p><p>“What? What did I do? I didn’t bash anyone’s head into the concrete!” Leah squawked as she ducked a piece of bread Rosalie threw at her.</p><p>“That’s not the way I hear it, Miss Leah.” Alice drawled. “I’m offended that you didn’t tell us last week about Angela! I had to see her future disappear to figure it out!”</p><p>“Alice, there are a dozen wolves.” Leah deadpanned.</p><p>“…I might’ve overheard her and Bella talking.”</p><p>“Tell me everything.” Leah demanded.</p><p>“Wait, I’m confused.” Seth chimed in. “Why would Leah’s imprint have any impact on the treaty? I thought it was primarily created to protect the humans (and our land) from you? Am I missing something?”</p><p>“You are bud, but lemme break it down for you.” Emmett insisted. “When we made the treaty with Ephraim Black, Carlisle and Esme were already mated. But the rest of us weren’t. When Alice and Jasper joined, they were also already mated. We knew that at some point, the three of us would find mates.”</p><p>“I feel like I’m missing something here…” Seth puzzled.</p><p>Emmett nodded, continuing. “Ephraim knew that there could be a chance, no matter how small, that one of the three of us would find our mate within the local population. He knew that if that happened then the human would have to be given a choice of either joining us or not. The vampire mating bond and the wolf imprint seem to function on a similar wavelength. Once it’s formed, breaking it is damn near impossible (and often results in great harm to all involved.) Therefore, being the smart man that he was, he decided to create a carve out. He knew that if in the off chance, a vampire-human mating bond happened, that it would be unwise to risk a centuries old treaty for something neither party really had control over in the first place.”</p><p>Seth scratched his head. “I swear I’m usually smarter than this, but I don’t see how this is an issue or how Leah’s imprint should have anything to do with this.”</p><p>“The issue is that Sam Uley is not Ephraim Black, and Sam is not the biggest fan of that clause in the treaty.” Edward said, joining the rest of the family at Carlisle’s left. “When we returned last year, that was one of the components of the treaty he wanted put on hold or removed.”</p><p>“I didn’t <strong>see</strong> anything, so we figured what’s the harm?” Alice chimed.</p><p>“And Leah…”</p><p>“And Leah, is the very first Quileute wolf <span class="u">ever</span> to imprint on a human outside of the reservation. We never accounted for that in the treaty, but that was why we created the doorway in the treaty in the first place.” Carlisle provided.</p><p>“And you need me to channel Old Ephraim and grease the wheels, so that blondie here can have her happily ever after.” Jacob finished with a smirk, turning to his best friend.</p><p>“Not quite, wolf.” Rosalie quipped. “All we want is for the original terms of the treaty to be restored, so that IF and that’s a big IF the time comes, Bella can have just as much of a choice in the matter as Angela.”</p><p>“But you <strong><em>know</em></strong> that’s not how imprinting works.” Leah interrupted. “There’s no ‘choice’.”</p><p>Rosalie shared a meaningful look with Leah. “Neither is there for me.”</p><p>“Does this mean you’re actually going to be friends with Bella?” Seth inquired puffing up his chest at the blonde. “Because what you’ve been doing has been totally not cool.”</p><p>Emmett guffawed as Rosalie’s mouth went slack. Jacob clapped her on her shoulder sounded like a clap of thunder.</p><p>Getting a hold of himself, Jacob spoke to Carlisle directly. “I don’t think it should be a problem to get the Council to see the error of Sam’s decision. I remember how upset my dad and Harry were about it. They kept talking about how petty and childish it seemed at the time but reasoned that it was because Sam was making decisions on his own as the only wolf/Alpha.”</p><p>“Yay!” Alice gushed. “Now, that that’s taken care of, Leah please tell us everything about you and Miss. Weber!”</p><p>The two boys groaned. Seth went so far as to cover his ears. Leah smirked and leaned in to gush about her imprint.</p><p>Rosalie threw her wolf a side-eye. “What? You try having a non-stop mental link with a new imprinted wolf and then you can throw shade at me. Speaking of…” He muttered in response.</p><p>Rosalie rolled her eyes. “Go ahead, I know you’re dying to ask.”</p><p>“Couldn’t help but notice that you never answered Seth’s question back there.” He tested, crossing his arms across his broad chest. “Does it mean that the friend of my friend is also my friend?” ‘<em>He really is like a dog with a bone, this one.’</em></p><p>“Do you hear yourself when you speak or is it just a big roaring sound?” She jibed, fiddling with the empty place setting in front of her. She knew she could only punt the question for only so long.</p><p>When she looked up at him, he raised a dark eyebrow back at her. She was torn between being annoyed with him for using one of her own tricks against her and pride at how close they were getting. Ultimately, she realized the time for punting had long ended.</p><p>“She’s not completely awful.”</p><p>“That’s it? ‘She’s not completely awful’?” He jeered. “I know you can do better than that Ms. English, PhD.”</p><p>“I haven’t got a PhD in English.”</p><p>The look he gave her looked torn between frustration and amusement.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s all you have to say, Lillian.”</p><p>“Play nice, Rosie! Tell him about what’s going to happen tomorrow.” Alice said.</p><p>“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” Seth questioned.</p><p>This time when Rosalie hissed, she also made a firm decision to burn all of Alice’s upcoming winter wear. The effect was instantaneous as Alice let out a strangled gasp. “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>“Try me pixie-cut.” Rosalie countered. ‘<em>She wouldn’t even think about it. I know how much she loves those corded sweaters Jasper wears.’</em></p><p>Before Alice could open her mouth, Jasper plucked her from the bench and threw her over his shoulder fireman-style. “Come on darlin’. You know it’s not nice to play with fire.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I have nothing to say. Life got in the way and this chapter was an uphill battle to write for some reason. The good news is that this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'all deserve some fluff...but what if I secretly threw some plot in there?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 17 – Issues – Bella’s POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bella opened her window curtains Monday morning, she didn’t expect to see Rosalie Hale leaning against her red BMW looking like a runway model. Bella rubbed her eyes and made a mental note to check if hallucinations were common for concussions.</p>
<p>Charlie was already gone when she came downstairs, but he had left her a note:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Have a great *second* first day back! Dinner’s on me for the rest of this week, so don’t worry about it when you get home. Drink plenty of water (NO COFFEE!) and I’ll see you at 6. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love, The Best Dad</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella smiled to herself at his antics. She really was lucky to have him. The decision to move to Forks felt more and more right with each passing day. She idly wondered how much of that had to do with the statuesque goddess she could still see from the kitchen window. Not wanting to keep the mirage waiting much longer, Bella grabbed a bagel and an orange juice to-go.</p>
<p>As she locked up, she heard the purr of the idle engine and took her first, good look at Rosalie. <em>‘Wow. Am I sure the accident didn’t kill me?</em>’ Rosalie wore a cream, body-hugging, sweater dress over black leggings tucked into thigh high black heeled boots. Her hair was in perfect ringlets cascading around her shoulders and held back by sunglasses on top of her head. ‘<em>Only she can pull off sunglasses in a town that sees the sun maybe a handful of times a year.’</em></p>
<p>“Morning, sunshine! To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so bright and early?” Bella said taking a bite of her bagel. As she got closer, Rosalie pushed off the car to meet her halfway.</p>
<p>“Well…since I’m partially responsible for your <em>unfortunate</em> bed rest last week and since you driving your truck might result in another concussion, <strong><em>Alice</em></strong> decided it would be wise for me to graciously extending my services to you for the duration of your head injury.” Rosalie finished as she came to a stop in front of Bella.</p>
<p>Bella gulped the bagel, without chewing it properly, and began to choke. She held out a finger as Rosalie moved to help her. After her coughing fit had passed, Bella looked into Rosalie’s concerned eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“‘Alice’ decided huh?” Bella moved around to the passenger side of the BMW, but Rosalie was already there holding the door open for her. “This doesn’t mean you get to say mean things about my truck. She’s still mad at you for giving her a tattoo without her permission. Nice penmanship, by the way.”</p>
<p>Rosalie just smirked as she slid into the driver’s seat and buckled up. “Well, since I also played a hand in <strong><em>her</em></strong> injuries as well…I’ll take responsibility for it and if you’re good, then maybe I’ll even tack on mechanic services to the driver services.” She revved the engine and backed out of the driveway, towards school.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Am I dying? Did I die already? Why are you being so nice?” Bella squawked. “I already promised I wouldn’t divulge your secret, whatever it is. You don’t have to try to buy my silence with niceties, Rosalie.”</p>
<p>Rosalie threw her an icy look. “Stop squawking. I’m being nice. I <em>can </em>be nice; I’ll have you know.” She huffed.</p>
<p>“Yes, you kidnapping me and holding me hostage on the way to school is very nice.” Bella teased. “Please feel free to do this even when I don’t have a head condition. I like this <em>nice </em>version of Rosalie.”</p>
<p>Rosalie just smiled as she gave Bella an unreadable look before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Bella noticed a small media player connected to the dash. Closing her eyes, she took a second to bask in the soft melody emitting from the speakers. When she opened them, Bella saw Rosalie was turned in her seat staring at her.</p>
<p>Before she could panic, Bella realized they were parked outside of the school. She blushed and ducked her head away from Rosalie’s searching gaze. She looked out of the window to see that the lot was mostly empty, and they had plenty of time before the school day began. She steeled herself before she turned back to meet the blonde’s gaze.</p>
<p>“It’s not an orchid.” Bella announced into the empty air.</p>
<p>“Was that a question?”</p>
<p>“What is it then?” Bella asked, ignoring the comment. Rosalie just smiled a secret smile.</p>
<p>“You’re still not going to tell me, are you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Bella. What’s the fun in that?” She hummed. “Plus, if I told you, then I might have to kill you and we’ve already established that I’m not a fan of you dying.”</p>
<p>Bella turned her body back towards the road to hide her blush. “I bet you say that to all the girls you save from vehicular homicide.”</p>
<p>“Just the ones who occasionally ride motorcycles.” Rosalie winked.</p>
<p>Bella died right in her seat. ‘<em>Did she just…? At me? In NOT a dream?’ </em>Rosalie smirked as she got out of the car and walked towards Bella’s door. She opened the door and extended her hand to help the stunned brunette out.</p>
<p>“Rosalie, stop.” Bella whispered, taking the girl’s outstretched hand. The blonde’s smile froze.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Rosalie questioned, eyes scanning over the brunette frantically.</p>
<p>Bella could feel the eyes of the other early comers gawking at them. “Please just stop. I promise that you don’t have to pretend to care <em>this </em>much. I appreciate the ride and thought behind it, but we really don’t have to make a fuss.” Bella whispered as she got out of the car and leaned against the door, looking at Rosalie. Rosalie’s frozen smile melted somewhere in the middle of Bella’s rant and she was looking at the brunette with that same, unreadable look again.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I am not <strong><em>exactly</em></strong> where I want to be, Isabella?” Rosalie said leaning against the car as well. She was so close that Bella could feel Rosalie’s shoulder brush her own as she shifted. “Do I seem like the kind of person who would do things out of pity?”</p>
<p>“Well…no.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I pity you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Bella croaked.</p>
<p>“Then, please let me be there to take care of my…<em>friend</em>.” Rosalie murmured as her golden eyes shone down on Bella. Her face was so close that Bella could see all the golden flakes hidden within the amber.</p>
<p>“Rosalie?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Isabella.”</p>
<p>“You’re too tall.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ok, but like, if you had a cast, then we could at least sign it or whatever.” Lauren said as gently poked Bella’s skull. “It would’ve been a cool keepsake.”</p>
<p>“Lauren, sweetheart, I almost got crushed to death by a van going full speed. My life is the keepsake.” Bella said, swatting at Lauren’s hands. “Though, I appreciate your thorough inspection, I can promise you my head is not going anywhere.” A throat cleared behind them.</p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>Rosalie Hale stood there in all her six-foot glory looking about as awkward as someone like her could. Her question was to the group, but her eyes remained locked on Lauren’s hands still prodding Bella’s head.</p>
<p>“Sure!” Ashley chirped from beside Bella.</p>
<p>“Your sister usually steals Bella away, so it’ll be a nice change of pace.” Angela teased as she made room on Bella’s other side of Rosalie.</p>
<p>“I can’t let her have all the fun, can I?” Rosalie said sliding into her seat next to Bella. Bella felt their thighs brush and her brain short-circuited. <em>‘Dude! Come on. You can function, I believe in you.’</em></p>
<p>“Thank you again for inviting me, Angela.” Rosalie said sending the girl a smile. She caught Bella’s eye and leaned in conspiratorially. Bella was engulfed in the smell of lavender and sunshine again. “If I want any alone time with you, I have to strike when Alice least expects it.”</p>
<p>“Where is the little heathen anyway? I thought she would’ve taken it upon herself to be my personal bodyguard.” Bella joked as she took a bite of her sandwich. ‘<em>If I don’t breathe, then it should be fine…right?’</em></p>
<p>Rosalie beautiful mouth twisted into a wicked smirk. “She’s…guarding a different body right now.” Her eyebrow quirked high.</p>
<p>Bella raised her own eyebrow in confusion. Her eyes slowly found the Cullen’s usual table and she noticed Jasper was also conspicuously absent. Then, it dawned on Bella and she whipped her head around to look at Rosalie.</p>
<p>“Gross! Ew, no. I did not need to think about my tiny best friend climbing her decidedly <strong><span class="u">not</span></strong> tiny boyfriend.” Bella shrilled out. “Now, I’ll have to go wash my brain hole with Clorox.”</p>
<p>“What is Bella washing out of her brain hole now?” Jessica said as she and Mike joined them. “Hello Rosalie!”</p>
<p>“Hello Jessica,” Rosalie nodded at them both. “Hello Michael.”</p>
<p>Jessica didn’t even turn her head when she reached her hand up to close his mouth. “Mike, we have company and it’s not polite to stare.” His jaw snapped shut with a click.</p>
<p>“I’m so totally sorry. I swear they trained me better than this.” He said scratching his head. Jessica just patted his head and cooed at him. “Wait, that came out wrong.” He gave them all a sheepish look as he took a bite of his cookie.</p>
<p>“Aw man! They had cookies?!” Bella cried. “I think the only food this school is good at are those cookies.” She stood up too quickly and immediately wobbled, before slumping back into her seat.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ashley asked putting a hand on her arm.</p>
<p>“Yeah? I think so. Just got up too fast and gave myself a little head rush.” Bella pouted crossing her arms. “I really want that cookie.”</p>
<p>Soundlessly, the blonde rose from the table. When Bella opened her mouth, Rosalie just gave her a look. “It’s a cookie, Isabella.” She turned and walked deeper into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“Ok. So not that that’s not totally sweet, but what gives?” Lauren said, inspected her nails.</p>
<p>“I totally get I’m not the one who’s going to melt the Ice Queen’s heart, and I’ve come to terms with that, mostly, but what’s going on with you two?”</p>
<p>“What are you guys talking about?” Bella questioned.</p>
<p>Jessica held up a finger and said, “First, you’re both always engrossed in deep talks as she walks you to your car.”</p>
<p>“But –”</p>
<p>“Second, she’s saving you from certain death.” Ashley chimed in as Jessica raised another finger.</p>
<p>“That was ONE time!”</p>
<p>Jessica raised a third finger as Eric leaned forward on his elbows to say, “Third, I saw you get out of her car looking really cozy this morning and now…”</p>
<p>“And now? What? She’s getting me a cookie, so obviously we’re walking down the aisle?” Bella said her tone taking a sharp edge. “Guys, she’s just being kind to me because I almost got <strong><em><span class="u">hit by a fucking van</span></em></strong>. She’s being nice and we’ve talked about being friends.”</p>
<p>“We’re just worried about you, Bella.” Angela murmured from beside her. “After everything that happened with her earlier in the year and then the crap with JJ, we just want to make sure that you’re not in danger <em>Carrie</em> style.”</p>
<p>“Look team, I really appreciate this <strong><em>very</em></strong> misguided line of questioning about our <em>friendship</em>, but I promise that I’m working on getting this crush under control. Is she incredibly intelligent and witty? Yes. Is she hotter than the sun on fire? Also, yes. Would I give anything to date her? Every viable bodily organ I have. However, we’re really are working on this friend thing, so until otherwise informed: please chill. Ok?” Bella looked each one of them in the eye. ‘<em>I’m really lucky to have them on my team and in my life.</em>’</p>
<p>Jessica reached out and grabbed Bella’s hand on the table and so did Angela. Ashley and Lauren followed shortly after, with Mike and Eric as the cake toppers.</p>
<p>“Who are you giving every viable bodily organ for?” Alice said sliding into Rosalie’s vacated seat and stealing her apple. Her eyes had a keen sheen that made Bella squirm.</p>
<p>“Ah! The prodigal best friend returns. I thought you were bodyguarding someone?” Bella sighed, not even surprised by her best friends’ arrival. She angled her body towards the pixie and rested her head on her closed fist.</p>
<p>“You didn’t think I would subject you to my sister’s company the <strong><span class="u">entire</span></strong> lunch, did you?” Alice replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that I find Ms. Hale’s company electrifying.” Bella snarked back.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Bells. You’re totally <span class="u">nailing</span> getting that crush under control.” Lauren deadpanned under her breath as she continued to braid Ashley’s hair. The seated girl looked like she wanted to nod but thought better of it when Lauren gave a particularly sharp tug. Bella shot them both a glare.</p>
<p>“Back to selling organs.” Alice said with waggling eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Who’s selling organ?” Rosalie questioned, appearing with an assortment of half a dozen cookies in her hand.</p>
<p>Bella sprung up from her seat. “NO ONE! No one is selling organs under any circumstances.” She braced her arms on the table incase her head should swim again. The pixie pouted as she fiddled with the apple stem.</p>
<p>Bella moved over to offer Rosalie her empty seat since it didn’t look like the pixie was going to be moving anytime soon.</p>
<p>Rosalie placed the cookies in a precarious tower in-front of Bella. “I wasn’t sure which one you would like, so I brought you what they had.” Bella looked into honey-gold eyes. ‘<em>If I didn’t know any better, I would say that she was <strong>shy</strong> right now.</em>’ A quick look across the table at Alice’s huge smirk confirmed it. Bella doesn’t see the look slip when a vision clouds her eyes over.</p>
<p>“Thank-”</p>
<p>“Well, well isn’t this just the most heartwarming display of <em>homo-erectus?</em>”</p>
<p>JJ voice drifted over as he and a few of his teammates sauntered over.</p>
<p>“Oh, sick burn Jefferies.” Mike deadpanned. “Maybe if you put half as much effort into your game than you do in your jokes you would only <em>marginally</em> suck instead of <em><span class="u">stratospherically</span></em> sucking.” He stood up to be at eye-level with JJ. “Plus, you know the only person on the team that’s an unaccepting douche, is you.”</p>
<p>“Wow, Newton. Don’t use up all your big words in one day.” JJ sneered. “We both know that if it wasn’t for the Rainbow Brigade here, you would be failing all your classes. It really does pay to sleep with the valedictorian, huh Stanley?”</p>
<p>Bella slammed her hands on the table, jostling the cookie tower. “What are you doing here, JJ? What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Last time I check, this was still the lunch hour, and this is the cafeteria. Second, I wanted to see if what they were saying about the accident was true.”</p>
<p>“And what was that?” Bella shot back. Tyler’s injuries had been much worse, and he would be out for another week in recovery. She didn’t see Alice come out of the vision and give Rosalie a sharp look.</p>
<p>“That the accident actually was an improvement for you in the looks department. I’m not so convinced. I still think he should’ve gunned the breaks and finished the job.” He responded. “It’s too bad you got there first, Cullen. I guess what they say is true. Dykes really do U-Haul after the first date.”</p>
<p>Three things happened simultaneously.</p>
<p>First, Mike and Eric launched themselves across the table.</p>
<p>Second, Alice had to use both arms to hold Rosalie back from doing the same.</p>
<p>Third, no one expected Bella Swan to <strong><em>also</em></strong> launch herself at JJ and punch him so hard, they fell into a tangled pile. Her eyes wild, and her swings were wilder. She was able to get several punches in before two tree trunks wrapped themselves around her and lifted.</p>
<p>“Emmett! Put me down!” Bella struggled in the large man’s vice like grip. ‘<em>I’m going to kill him. I’m going to <strong>fucking murder him</strong>.</em>’ She was seeing red, and she knew there was a pressure building in her head that couldn’t be helping her concussed state. Her world narrowed to only JJ.</p>
<p>“Listen, Rocky. I’m not going to put you down, until you calm down.” Emmett said, struggling to get a good hold on the fighting brunette. Suddenly, Bella felt a wave of calm wash over her.</p>
<p>“Come on, darlin’.” Jasper mumbled joining the fray. At his pained look, Bella couldn’t be sure the dark-skinned blonde hadn’t just been through his own melee. Alice smoothly slid over and intertwined their hands. At her contact, Jasper seemed to slightly relax. “He’s not worth it, Bella.”</p>
<p>She felt more calmness effuse throughout her whole body. Still in Emmett’s grip, Bella’s eyes sought out Rosalie’s gold ones, only to find onyx orbs fixed on the boy on the ground. She looked like a Valkyrie ready to attack. Her chest was heaving, and she looked like she had been moments away from tearing JJ apart.</p>
<p>“Jasper and I are going to grab your first-aid kit, Rosalie. I’ll meet you both in the bathroom.” Alice’s usual wind-chime voice more pointed as it cut through Bella’s Rosalie-induced fog.</p>
<p>Bella felt something trickle down her lips. At the tangy copper scent, she realized the asshole had actually gotten a few shots in and now she had a bloody nose. ‘<em>Great, Charlie is going to have a field day and I’m going to be grounded into eternity.</em>’ Rosalie seemed to come out of whatever state she was in and looked around.</p>
<p>“Emmett, put her down.” Rosalie snapped at the large man. His body went momentarily rigid before he gently lowered the brunette to the floor. “She needs to get cleaned up before class; otherwise, she’ll pass out and give herself another concussion.”</p>
<p>JJ jeered to his friends. “Let’s go guys, party’s over anyway.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, the lunch bell rang signaling for all of them to head to class. Emmett, Mike and Eric shooed away any lingering on-lookers before heading to class themselves. Jessica pulled Mike aside to check his cuts over before marching him in the direction of the nurse. Angela promised to tell Mr. Molina that Bella was going to be late. Lauren and Ashley just gave her subtle winks and thumbs up.</p>
<p>Pretty soon, it was just Rosalie and Bella in the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Rosalie cautiously approached Bella and took her rapidly swelling hand in her ice cold one. “Come on, Million Dollar Baby. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”</p>
<p>“Did you just call me ‘Baby’”? Bella smirked as she dutifully followed the blonde. “Yup, I can totally die happy in this dream.”</p>
<p>“You call this a dream? I would hate to see what your nightmares are like.” Rosalie replied.</p>
<p>Alice appeared as they were nearing the bathroom with a black bag Bella had only ever seen doctors on TV carry. “Oof Bells, bad news. It looks like your eye is going to be black tomorrow.” She gave her sister a wicked side-eye. “Good news, chicks dig black eyes.”</p>
<p>“Alice.” Rosalie’s glacial voice cut through. “Now is not the time. Don’t you have a class to return to?”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport.” Alice mumbled as she left them.<em> ‘Am I crazy or was she not breathing?’</em></p>
<p>They quickly entered a one-stall bathroom and Rosalie locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Not that I don’t appreciate being in a confined space with you, but why did you lock the door?”</p>
<p>“I figured you wouldn’t want anyone walking in on your while you changed. If you would like I can also leave.” Looking like she wanted to do anything but.</p>
<p>“Change??” the brunette questioned. “Why would I want to change?”</p>
<p>“Look in the mirror.”</p>
<p>Bella scoffed and turned on her heel towards the mirror above the sink. She gasped at what she saw. ‘<em>A) Charlie’s going to kill me. B) Fuck my eye looks bad. C) FUCK HE RIPPED MY FAVORITE SHIRT. Fucking douche canoe.</em>’</p>
<p>“Alright, so you may have a point. Problem is that I didn’t plan for a brawl today, so I don’t have any spare clothes.” Bella said turning back to Rosalie, who was rummaging in the bag.</p>
<p>“That’s not going to be a problem. I always keep a spare shirt in my go-bag.” She absentmindedly replied emerging with a black shirt and flannel.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’m more shocked by… the fact that Rosalie Hale has a ‘go-bag’ or the fact she willingly owns flannel. Aren’t you scared it’s going to give you gay cooties or something?”</p>
<p>“Isabella, did you just make an assumption about my sexuality based on the possession of a soft fabric?” Rosalie’s smirked as she put her hands on her hips and Bella blanched. “And second, Emmett watched a lot of Bear Grylls a few years ago and it was a whole thing in the family.”</p>
<p>Bella shakes her head. “Fuck. You’re right. I’m no worse than that asshole out there.”</p>
<p>“You’re nothing like that <em>boy</em> outside.” Bella watched as Rosalie’s amber eyes swirled back to black. ‘<em>Note-to-self: Don’t every actually piss Rosalie off.’ </em>Before the blonde’s cold voice bit out “Now, I’m not giving clothes to someone who is actively dripping blood. Go over to the sink and hold your head over it.”</p>
<p>Bella felt a small tingle down her spine as she tied her hair up and did as she was told. She could sense the anger rolling of the girl in waves and didn’t want to risk her ire. “What, no pinching my nose up and tilting my head back? What kind of an EMT are you, Ms. Hale?”</p>
<p>Rosalie pinched the bridge of her own nose and sighed. “Sit on the counter. Now. I don’t trust you to get yourself cleaned up.” Bella had the good sense to look sheepish as she jumped on the counter. The tingle a little more prominently along her spine.</p>
<p>“Whoa. Another head rush. Damn concussion” Bella muttered letting her head fall back onto the cold tile.</p>
<p>Rosalie ran a cold compress and a rag under the icy water. “Serves you right. You shouldn’t waste your time quarreling with Neanderthals.” With the utmost gentleness, she began to wipe at Bella’s various face injuries. ‘<em>From this angle, the black looks more like obsidian. How is every single pore on her face perfect? You’re kidding me, right? Are those freckles on her nose?</em>’</p>
<p>“He can say what he wants about me. I’m used to it.” She said capturing Rosalie’s gaze. “But, I wasn’t going to just sit there and let him say stuff like that about you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your responsibility to defend me against every cretin that has the misfortune of thinking he can speak to me.” Rosalie replied as she cleaned up the dried blood. She leaned down to get a cotton swap and iodine out of her bag as well as the spare shirt. “This may sting a little.”</p>
<p>“Ouch!”</p>
<p>“Hold still, prat. It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Rosalie shushed as Bella grabbed her wrist. “Besides, I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Bella tightened her grip as she continued to look into the blonde’s eyes. “You said we’re friends. Friends stand up for each other. I have no doubt that you could’ve totally wiped the floor with his sorry ass. The point is…you shouldn’t have to.”</p>
<p>The air in the room was starting to feel electric and the distance between them seemed to shrink.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about what I said about the shirt earlier. You’re right and I shouldn’t have made any assumptions. That was wrong.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Isabella. I forgive you.” Rosalie’s small smile was all Bella could see as the distance between them continued to disappear. Bella took a deep breath of lavender and sunshine…with a hint of copper? ‘<em>Why do I smell..?</em>’</p>
<p>Bella watched as Rosalie seemed to have an internal struggle as obsidian eyes zero in on her lips. Bella instinctively licked them only to taste her own blood. ‘<em>Ugh!’</em> Her thoughts must’ve been broadcasted by the look on her face because Rosalie slowly started to lean back, not once taking her eyes off of Bella’s lips.</p>
<p>“Please don’t pass out again. I really don’t want us to have to go to the Emergency Room two times in one semester. My father will start thinking I actually want to follow in his footsteps.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the mobile-hospital that you carry around in that bag didn’t tip him off?” Bella smirked, reaching for a dry paper towel to wipe her nose.</p>
<p>Rosalie raised an eyebrow and wordlessly handed Bella the shirt. “Change your shirt, prat.”</p>
<p>“Won’t agree to a date but will save my life and boss me around. Sure you’re not already my girlfriend?” Bella muttered under her breath to herself as she made her way to the nearby stall.</p>
<p>As she was removing her ruined shirt, Rosalie’s voice floated over the stall door. “By the way, I never said you made an <em>incorrect</em> assumption about my sexuality per se.”</p>
<p>There was a bang as Bella got tangled up in putting Rosalie’s shirt on. All she heard in response was Rosalie’s musical laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided that if nothing else, I had to update on my birthday! Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>